Total Drama Island (Redone My Way)
by DarkWitch1999
Summary: Thirty sixteen year old teenagers thought they would be staying at a gorgeous five-star resort, but instead arrive at dingy, old Camp Wawanakwa for the summer. Who will win the grand prize of 100,000 dollars? Find out in Dark. Witch. 1999's Fanfiction!
1. CharacterCast List

Alex

Anthony

Brick

Cameron

Courtney

David Dawn DJ Duncan

Eleyna

Emma

Ezekiel

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Jenny

Jo

Justin

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Luke

Mary Margret

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sharon

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

Author's Note

Hello Readers! This is DarkWitch1999, author of Total Drama Island (Redone DarkWitch1999's Way). For starters, I have been recently reading a lot of Total Drama fanfictions and since I'm also into writing, I decided to try my hand at writing Total Drama fanfictions. Like many other fanfictions, I have decided to combine the original cast, the Revenge of the Island cast, and some characters that I came up with to create a total of thirty cast members. As a side note, I do not plan to have every original cast character to be eliminated in the same manner as they were in the original cannon. Some may be the same, but I will also attempt to write most of the eliminations differently from the original. I'd also like to point out that I plan to have the finale be different than the original cannon. It will either have a character from the original finale against a character that was not in the original finale or both characters that are not from the original finale will compete against each other. If you like the chapters that I will be posting soon, please leave a comment and share your thoughts and opinions on my fanfiction as well as who you think will be the finale two and win the hundred grand. Thank You!


	2. The Not So Great Outdoors Part 1

There were a few seconds of a calming water view that was interrupted by a man. He appeared to be in his 30's, had black styled hair and a fair bit of stubble.

Chris: (pops up in front of the screen) Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!

The camera pans to show Chris walking along the dock.

Chris: (walking) Here's the deal, 30 campers have signed up to spend twelve weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. (Camera zooms in on Chris's face) Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team member's walk down the dock of shame. Take a ride on the loser boat an leave Total Drama Island, for good.

The camera transitions to a clearing full of organized tree stumps and a campfire pit.

Chris: (gestures to the area) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmellow. (The camera zooms in on the barrel with three marshmallows on a stick on top of it. Chris picks up one of the sticks, eats the marshmallow, and then tosses the stick aside) In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame (holds up a stack of magazines with his face on them) and a small fortune (holds up a treasure chest full of gold coins and jewels), which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle. Black flies. (Camera transitions to a swarm of black flies being swatted at by brown hairy arms with claws) Grizzly bears. (Camera pans down to show that the arms belong to a growling bear). Disgusting camp food!

The camera transitions to a picnic table with a bowl full of little worms and a giant grub with a mustache on top of the small worms.

Grub: (with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk) Hey now.

The camera transitions back to Chris, who is now back on the Dock of Shame.

Chris: And each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. (The camera transitions to a bird's nest where a mother bird is feeding a worm to her babies while a camera is filming in the bird nest. The camera then transitions to a totem pole and slowly pans upwards to show a camera that was duck taped to the top of the totem pole. The camera then transitions back to Chris) Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now (double points to the camera) on...(the camera zooms out with each word) Total. Drama. Island!

—

(Theme Song)

—

The camera transitions to a full view of the island before zooming in on Chris, walking down the dock.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island. All right, it's time to meet our first fifteen campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little T. , that's probably why.

The camera pans to a white boat pulling up to the dock, then leaving to reveal the first contestant dropped off the island. This contestant was a sixteen year old girl with a blonde pixie cut and green eyes, wearing glasses, a gray long sleeved shirt, red pants, and black and white tennis shoes, and dragging a mobile purple suitcase behind her.

Chris: Sharon, what's up?

Sharon: (walks towards Chris) Up is a direction used to describe a higher position. (Chuckles) Just kidding, I knew what you meant. It's quite amazing to meet you! (Shakes hands with Chris before observing him with curiosity) Not to sound rude or anything, but you are much shorter in real life.

Chris: (awkwardly) Uhh...thanks? (points to the other side of the dock) Go stand over there.

Sharon: (starts walking away) KK!

The next boat arrived and left immediately after dropping off a tall, muscular male Jamaican teen. He wore an olive shirt with an orange "D" on the front, gray cargo shorts, a white cap, and sandals. As he walked towards Chris, he carried two large duffle bags in each hand.

Chris: DJ!

DJ: (sets down both duffle bags) Yo Chris McLean! (High fives Chris) How's it going? (Looks around with a frown) Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?

Chris: Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa.

DJ: (picks up duffle bags and walks towards the other side of the dock muttering to himself) Humph. Looked a lot different on the application form.

The next camper to arrive was a very pale teenage girl with short back hair with teal streaks, black eyes, and was dressed in a gothic attire of black leggings, skirt, and corset.

Chris: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: (walks over to Chris with luggage in her hands) You mean we're staying here?

Chris: No, you're staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. That-a-way. (Points thumb to the left)

Gwen: (walks up to Chris angrily) I did not sign up for this!

Chris: Actually, you did.

Chris pulls out a stack of papers. Gwen then grabs the stack of papers from Chris's hands and rips them apart before dropping them into the water with a smirk on her face. Chris, however, was unfazed by her actions.

Chris: The great thing about lawyers is...(pulls out another stack of papers) they make lots of copies.

Gwen: (picks up her bags and turns around) I am not staying here!

Chris: Cool. I hope you can swim though, (camera pans to the boat leaving) because your ride just left.

The sound of the boat's horn honking in the distance was heard as Gwen turned her head back to Chris.

Gwen: (scowls) Jerk!

Right as Gwen's boat left, the next boat arrived with another contestant. This contestant was an African-Canadian muscular boy, wearing a blue football jersey with a yellow "1" on the front and gray cargo shorts. Before the boat even arrived at the dock, the boy did a flip off of the boat from the upper deck, while carrying two navy blue duffle bags on his shoulders, and landed on the dock on his feet.

Lightning: (pumps a fist into the air) SHA-BAM! The Lightning has arrived! (Walks down the dock towards Chris) Yo, Chris McLean! What's up, dude?

Chris: (fist bumps Lightning) Lightning! Welcome to the island, dude!

Lightning: (fist bumps Chris) Thanks, dude!

Gwen: (to DJ and Sharon) They say "dude" one more time, I'm gonna puke.

When Lightning's boat finally arrived at the dock, another contestant stepped out of the boat. This contestant was a boy with with black hair shaved into a crew cut and dressed in a standard military cadet's uniform. While carrying a camouflage duffle, the boy immediately rushed over to Chris and saluted.

Brick: (salutes) Brick McArthur! Reporting for duty, sir!

Chris: (talks like a drill sergeant) At ease, solider! (points to the left) Report to the opposite end of the dock and wait for further instructions!

Brick: (salutes) Sir! Yes sir!

Brick then runs straight ahead towards the rest of the contestants, receiving a fist bump from Lightning and an eye roll from Gwen upon his arrival. The last contestant from Lightning's and Brick's boat steps off of the boat and walks towards Chris while carrying two navy blue duffle bags. This newly arrived contestant was a tomboy with short blonde hair and indigo colored eyes. She wore a gray hoodie, blue sweat pants, and navy green converse shoes.

Chris: Yo, Jo! How's it going?

Jo: (thinks for a second) Well, I just spent two hours on a boat ride with Meathead and Crewcut over there to what I thought would be a five star resort, but is actually a crappy dump of a summer camp! How do you think it's freaking going, McLean?!

Chris: (grins, unfazed by Jo's sarcasm) I'd say pretty good!

Jo just rolls her eyes and mutters some colorful words to herself as she angrily walks towards the other campers. As she approaches the other campers, Brick quickly runs towards her and faces her.

Brick: (holding out his hands) Please Ma'am, allow me to assist you by carrying your bags!

Jo: (thinks for a second and then shrugs) Eh, what the heck? Knock yourself out, Crewcut.

She immediately drops both her bags onto the dock, though one of them ended up landing on Brick's foot, and apparently there was something heavy in that bag since he yelped in pain.

Brick: Ouch! What're in these?! Dumbbells?!

Jo: (walks away) Just in that one.

From off-screen, another boat can be heard approaching the dock. The camera pans back to Chris as the next contestant steps off of the boat.

Chris: Everybody, this is Lindsay.

The camera pans to a pair of cowboy boots, but then slowly pans up to show a beautiful girl with long possibly dyed blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short orange mini-skirt, with an orange and red halter top, and had a light blue bandanna wrapped around her hair.

Chris: (whispers to the viewers) Not too shabby.

Lindsay: (walks up to Chris while towing a pink suitcase with wheels) Hiiiiiii! Okay, you look so familiar.

Chris: I'm Chris Mclean. (Lindsay looks confused) The host? (Lindsay is still not getting it) Of the show.

Lindsay: (finally gets the message) Oh, that's where I know you from.

Chris: (awkwardly) Uh...yeah.

Another contestant steps off of the boat shortly after Lindsay begins walking towards the other contestants. This contestant was a girl with long brunette hair tied back into a ponytail and purple eyes. She wore a light gray long sleeved top with a dark gray tank top underneath, black shorts, and burgundy colored long high heeled boots. As she walked towards Chris, she carried a fuchsia colored duffle bag in her right hand.

Chris: Emma! Good to see ya, dudette!

Emma: (double points) Right back at ya, McLean! My mom is a huge fan of your work. She's probably eating her heart out right now over the fact I'm on a reality show hosted by her favorite celebrity, Chris McLean.

Chris: Your mom, huh? Is she hot?

Emma: (frowns) She's married.

Chris: That's not an issue, I can work with married or single.

Emma: (walks towards the other contestants with a mischievous grin) And she's not into men.

Chris: (eyes widen in shock) Okay...can't really work with that.

Emma chuckles at Chris's embarrassment as she approaches the other campers.

Emma: But seriously, this is where we're staying?

Gwen: Is your mom seriously into women?

Emma: (nods and holds up two fingers) Yep, both of them.

Gwen: Than that's your answer.

Emma: (shrugs) Meh, could've been worse. I've been to summer camp several times in the past, so this shouldn't be too bad.

Gwen: (scowls) Say what you will, I still did not sign up for this!

The next boat arrives, dropping of the next contestant. A tall model-thin, gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as the night. She wore a stylish top and very short shorts that would never be allowed in most high schools, and stylish open toed sandals with wedges. On her face, she wore sunglasses that reflected the faces of Gwen, DJ, Sharon, Lindsay, and Emma, in the lenses. She took of the sunglasses and looked around her surroundings with an unsettling glare.

Chris: Hea-ther.

Heather just walks past Chris, towards the other campers, without saying a word and clearly showing that she is very peeved off about being tricked into signing up for a reality show at a crappy summer camp.

Sharon: (walks up to Heather with her hand extended towards her) Hello! It appears that we will be your new acquaintances for the next twelve-...(Heather just ignored her and walked past her just as she did with Chris. Sharon adjusts her glasses and narrows her eyes in annoyance at Heather's rudeness. She then whispers to herself.) You just made your first enemy, (*beep*)!

The contestants then heard some punk rock music being played off-screen. The camera pans to a stereo and then pans to teenage boy with a green Mohawk with the sides black, multiple piercings on his face, a spiked choker around his neck, and teal eyes. He also wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath and the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull, blue cargo shorts and red and white converse shoes. He had one foot on top of the stereo with an arm resting on his knee while giving the typical "punk" glare as he rode on the boat's balcony. When the boat pulls up to the dock, he tosses his green duffle bag onto the dock and jumps off the boat onto the dock with an glare.

Chris: Duncan! Dude.

Duncan: (deadpanned, while holding up a fist) I don't like, surprises.

Chris: (double points as Duncan walks towards him) Yeah, your parole officer warned be about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie.

Duncan: (sniffs) Okay, then. (Walks towards the other contestants with his duffle bag in hand. He passes by Heather, who had her arms crossed, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow) Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous.

Heather: Drop dead you goof. (Walks towards the left end of the dock in frustration) I'm calling my parents, you can not make me stay here!

The camera pans to Chris, as he grins while holding up a stack of contracts again. From off-screen, the sound of a boat's horn honking can be heard. The camera then pans to an incoming boat that had the next contestant water skiing from behind. This contestant was a teenage boy with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red tracksuit, red and white track shoes, and a red and white sweatband in his head. The camera zooms in on the jock as he continues to waterski like a pro.

Chris: (from off-screen) Ladies and gentleman! Tyler!

Tyler waves, but unfortunately he lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, sending one of the bags flying into the water, and causing it to splash Heather with water.

Heather: (outraged) UGH! My shoes!

Emma: (cringes but with a smile) That's gotta be painful.

Heather: (stomps her foot in frustration) I'll say, most of those shoes were brand new!

Emma: (rolls her eyes) I was talking about the wipeout, not your tacky shoes!

Heather glared daggers at Emma.

Chris: (shouting) Wicked wipeout, man!

A fist appears from the luggage pile, that soon gave a thumbs up to show everyone that Tyler was okay.

Jo: (smirks) Yeah, gotta admit, that's probably the best arrival entrances so far!

Lightning: (to Jo) I hear ya, dude! That wipeout was SHA-AWESOME!

Jo narrows her eyes at Lightning's "dude" comment towards her. The camera then pans to Chris, who is seen chuckling at Tyler's wipeout. However, he stops chuckling as soon as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat off-screen to get Chris's attention. The camera pans to a girl with long red hair and teal colored eyes. She wore a blue shirt with sleeves at medium length and with the letters "DJ" on the front in yellow, black pants, and brown boots. She also wore a black beanie on her head and a black choker around her neck. She stood behind Chris while carrying a large white duffle bag with multiple color splatters all over in her right hand.

Chris: (turns towards her) Hey, it's Jenny, everybody! Jenny, welcome to the island!

Jenny: Thanks man, this is totally rad! (Looks around the island) Sort of, I was on the right boat, right? I mean, I was on the same boat as (points at Tyler, who was standing up and getting himself out of the luggage pile) that guy over there.

Chris: Oh, you're in the right place, Jenny. This is it, Camp Wawanakwa!

Jenny: (crosses arms) So basically the part in the application form about the contestants staying at a five star resort was a bunch of bull crap, and part of a scheme to trick people into signing up for a reality show at a summer camp?

Chris: (nods) Pretty much sums it all up.

Jenny: (smirks) Well played.

Jenny and Chris fist bump each other and then Jenny starts walking towards the other contestants. As she walks towards the end of the dock, she high fives Tyler.

Jenny: Saw your wipeout, dude! Nice!

Tyler: Thanks.

The camera pans to Chris, where an off-screen loud breathing can be heard. The camera then pans to a teenage boy with light brown hair and was wearing glasses with thick lenses. He was very much on the scrawny side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white and green high tops. He carried a keyboard under his left arm and a beige suitcase in his left hand.

Chris: Welcome to camp, Harold.

Without a response, Harold starts looking around the island just as a few contestants before him have done.

Sharon: (To Jenny) What's he looking at?

Jenny: (shrugs and whispers) I don't know, he's kind of odd. I didn't really try to talk to him much during the boat ride. We just sat in awkward silence.

Harold: (To Chris) So, you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?

Chris: You got it.

Harold: (fist pumps, clearly more excited about the situation than the other contestants) Yes! (Begins to walk towards the rest of the contestants) That is so much more favorable to my skills.

Chris cringes and shudders as the sound of the next boat pulling up to the dock can be heard from off-screen. This contestant was a young man with brown spiky hair and black eyes. He wore a black open shirt with a dark orange undershirt underneath, blue jeans, and black and white converse shoes. He also had a few brown hairs on his chin and a small black ear gauges on his earlobes. He walked towards Chris, while carrying a black backpack on his back.

Chris: Our next contestant is...

Emma: (waves ahead) David! You made it! And it's about time, too!

David: (playfully rolls his eyes with a smile) Well excuse me, Emma! I didn't ask to ride on the boat that would arrive to the island before yours! Apparently the producers wanted us all to mingle with others who we barely know.

Chris: (surprised) Wait a minute, you two know each other?

At the exact same time:

Emma: He's my brother!

David: She's my sister!

Chris: Interesting. Honestly I was kinda hoping that at least a couple of our contestants might know each other. Any who, as I was saying before, our next contestant is David!

David: (waves) Nice to meet almost everyone! (Starts walking towards the other contestants and stands next to his sister. He then whispers to her.) This place looks like crap! Where's the resort?

Emma: (whispers) Spoiler Alert: They lied to us.

David: Darn it! I was looking forward to scoring a make out session from a chick in a bikini by the pool.

Emma: (smiles mischievously) So far there's six other girls and we are on a beach (the camera pans to an area on the beach that has trash littered everywhere and a seagull with plastic rings around its neck. The tide then came in and swept the seagull into the ocean.), so go nuts.

Just then the next contestant steps off of the boat. This contestant was another young man with black long hair and green eyes. He wore a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it, black pants, and shoes that matched the colors on his shirt. As he walked towards Chris, he carried a blue backpack on his back and a guitar case in his left hand.

Chris: Contestant number fifteen is Trent!

Trent: Hey, good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work, man.

Chris: (bumps fists with Trent) Hey, thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!

David: I watched that show with one of my moms. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. I think their names were Jacques and Josee or something like that. Regardless, they got an immunity that week.

Harold: Luccckyy. I hope I get dropped on my head.

Lindsay: Me too!

Jo: (whispers to Lightning) She's probably used to it.

Lightning: (snickers and whispers back) True that, dude!

Jo: (rolls her eyes from being called a "dude" once again and mutters to herself) You're probably used to it, too.

Trent: (takes a look around the area) So, this is it... (the camera pans to Heather, wringing water out of her hair, and then pans slowly to the right to show the rest of the contestants. Many of the other contestants had blank expressions on their faces, while Harold was simply picking his nose. Trent couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at that moment) Alrighty, then.

Trent walks towards the other contestants and stands by Gwen and smiles at her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile back. The camera pans to the next contestant, who was currently standing on the upper deck of the boat with her pink bags. This contestant was your standard "Indie Chick". She has short red hair that was tied into pigtails and brown eyes. She wore a red strapless top, khaki capris, and sandals with heels. She also wore light blue diamond shaped earrings on her ears, a black choker around her neck, and a pink flower in her hair. Her boat pulled up to the dock and she stepped off of the boat with her luggage in hand.

Zoey: (waves meekly) Hi everyone!

Chris: Alright. Our Indie Chick, Zoey, is here!

Zoey: (rubs her arm nervously but maintains a smile) It's very nice to meet you all! I'm so stoked to be here right now.

Heather: (scoffs, while still wringing water out of her hair) Nice flower.

Zoey: (excitedly) Oh really? You like it?

Heather: (sarcastically) Totally! You gotta tell me where you got it so that I can put one in my hair and wear pigtails just like yours so that I can look just as dorky as you.

Zoey: (confused sand slightly hurt) I'm assuming that means you don't really like my flower then?

Heather: (rolls her eyes) Like duh!

Zoey lowers her head in sadness, but not for long as Emma came up to her in an attempt to comfort her.

Emma: (places a hand on Zoey's shoulder) Don't listen to Heather! She's just being a total (*beep*). (Heather glares daggers at Emma for calling her a (*beep*), but Emma paid no mind to her glare and whispers into Zoey's ear) She's in no position to judge other people's fashion decisions. Showgirls and bikini models have more modesty than she does. Also, her shoes are just plain tacky.

Zoey giggles at Emma's comment, feeling much better than she did before.

Emma: (walks with Zoey towards the other contestants) And honestly, I think that flower is the best accessory to go with your style.

Zoey: (smiles) Thanks! I'm Zoey, (rubs arm nervously) but you probably already knew that from when Chris introduced me.

Emma: I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you.

Zoey: Same to you.

Sharon: (walks up to Zoey with an extended hand) Hello, my name is Sharon.

Zoey: (shakes Sharon's hand) Hi, it's very nice to meet you.

Heather: (finishes wringing the water out of her hair) Okay, we've all met Indie Girl, can we get on with the show, please?

Duncan: Looks like someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning.

Harold nods at Duncan's comment, Jenny and Emma snicker, and Heather was not the slightest bit amused as they were.

Heather: (clearly irritated) Get bent.

Chris: All right! With Zoey here, that makes sixteen contestants! (Looks ahead) And here comes the next boat now!

The camera pans to the latest boat arriving at the dock. Once the boat stopped, the next contestant walked onto the dock. He was shorter than the other contestants and appeared to be of Indian descent. He had styled brown hair and dark brown eyes, and wore a red sweater vest over a blue polo, green cargo shorts, and green shoes with two orange stripes on the sides. He carried a suitcase in his left hand as he walked along the dock towards Chris.

Chris: Our next camper is Noah!

Noah: You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?

Emma: (eyes widen) Oh right! I almost forgot to ask, you got my memo about my serious peanut allergy too, right Chris?

Chris: I'm sure someone did.

Emma sighs with relief, while Noah just continues walking towards the other contestants.

Noah: (deadpanned) Good. Is this where we're staying?

Duncan: (speaks sarcastically and cracks his knuckles) No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party.

Noah: (unfazed) Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?

Duncan: (grabs Noah's lip and holds up a needle threateningly) Yeah, you want one?

Noah: (still unfazed) Uh no thanks. Can I have my lip back please? (Duncan lets go of Noah's lip) Thanks.

Another contestant stepped off of the boat. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and wore an open black shirt with a black undershirt, green skinny jeans, and black and white shoes. He carried one blue suitcase in each hand as he walked towards Chris.

Chris: Alex! Welcome to the island, dude!

Alex: (excitedly) OMG! A summer camp?! I sooo love camping! (Squeals)

Lindsay: OMG! Me too! I love camping! Even though I've never gone.

Alex: (rushes over to Lindsay excitedly) No freaking way! I've never gone camping either! But isn't it just sooooo fetch?

Lindsay: (nods excitedly) Totally!

Both Lindsay and Alex jump up and down together with excitement, while also squealing at the same time, earning the strange looks from most of the other contestants. The camera then pans to the next boat, heading towards the island. On the boat's upper deck was the next contestant. She was an African Canadian with black hair that was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a beige t-shirt with four kumquats on the front, blue capris, sandals, and large hoop earrings. She also had a figure that consisted of large breasts, large shaply hips, and a big butt that could not lie. Behind her, two large leopard print bags can be seen.

Leshawna: (waves) What's up, ya'll? Leshawna's in the house.

The camera pans to Harold, who gasps at the sight of Leshawna for some unknown reason. The camera pans then pans to Chris, as Leshawna walks on-screen towards him while dragging her luggage behind her.

Leshawna: Yo baby, hey how you doing? How's it going? (High fives Chris, then walks towards the rest of the contestants) Feel free to quit now, save yourself the trouble cause I came to win. (Walks up to DJ) Oh, what's up my brother, give me some sugar, baby! (High fives DJ).

Harold: I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.

Leshawna: (with a smile and raised eyebrow) Excuse me?

Harold: You're real big.. And loud.

Leshawna: (angered) What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! (Gwen and Trent cringe with fear as she angrily walks towards Harold, looking ready to fight) You have not see anything yet! I'll show you big, baby! (grunts) (Leshawna is held back by DJ and Zoey, while Harold makes awkward fighting poses at her) Oh yeah, you want some of this? Well, come on then!

Jenny: (pumps her fists up and down) Ah yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Brick: Ma'am, you shouldn't encourage them to fight each other!

Jo: (to Brick) I agree with Beanie here, just let them fight! It'll be the second interesting thing to happen in this hour of complete boredom.

Chris: (breaks it up) Alright, campers! Settle down.

Jenny and Jo groan in annoyance as DJ and Zoey lets go of Leshawna. As Leshawna brushes off her shirt, she takes another look at Harold, who just smiles sheepishly.

?: I concur with Chris. Fighting amongst ourselves is just a breeding ground for more trouble.

Chris turns around and is suddenly startled by the next contestant, who had suddenly appeared behind him at some unknown point. She was a short girl with pale skin, light blonde hair and teal eyes. She wore a green sweater under a blue shirt, a black skirt, purple leggings, and black dress shoes. She also carried a green duffle bag with purple peace signs all over it in her right hand

Chris: (startled) What the-...where did you come from?!

Dawn: I was on the same boat as Leshawna. I've been standing here for over four minutes, but I do not blame you for not taking notice of my presence immediately. I am known to be very quiet.

Chris: (slightly creeped out) Okay...moving on then! This is Dawn, everyone!

Dawn: Thanks for the introduction, Chris. (Walks over to the other contestants) Greetings everyone! It is very nice to meet you all.

Leshawna: Straight up, Girl!

Brick: (salutes) Pleasure to meet you as well, fellow competitor!

Lindsay: I really like your hair color!

Alex: OMG! I was just thinking the exact same thing.

Dawn: (smiles) Thank you all for your kindness. I truly hope we will all become friends by the summer's end.

As Dawn walks over to DJ and stands next to him, she places a hand on his arm to get his attention.

Dawn: Your aura is quite unique. It is exceptionally green with a mix of pink. Though it suits you quite nicely.

DJ: (smiles, but is also weirded out) Uh...thanks.

The camera pans over to the next boat, as it has just dropped off the next contestant. He appeared to be of Japanese descent and both black hair and black eyes. He wore a teal blue t-shirt, black jeans, and dark yellowish-green shoes with a teal stripe on the side. He carried a navy blue colored suitcase as he walked down the dock towards Chris, and he did not look happy.

Chris: Anthony! What's up, m-...(Anthony dropped his suitcase onto Chris's foot) Yeowch! Hey, what's your problem?!

Anthony: (grabs Chris by the shirt and pulls him closer) My problem is that a certain host and network producers had me believe that I would be participating in a competition at a five star resort, but instead dumped me at this crap shack of a summer camp. (Pushes Chris away while also letting go of his shirt) Now instead of doing anything productive this summer, I have to waste it here!

Chris: (brushes down his shirt) If it makes you feel better, you do have a 3.33% chance of winning a hundred grand. Not to mention you might become famous after the show. Those parts of the deal were actually true.

Anthony: You do realize however, that you and the producers have committed false advertising by tricking thirty teenagers to sign up for a reality show at a false location!

Chris: Technically, this is the exact place that was listed in the application form. We just didn't mention the island was a summer camp.

Anthony: This still can't be legal! (Pulls out a cellphone from his pocket) I'm calling my lawyer!

Anthony starts to dial but then Chris casually walks up to him and swipes the phone out of his hands.

Chris: No your not. (Tosses the cellphone into the ocean with a grin)

Anthony: (eyes widen with shock) MY PHONE! (Glares daggers at Chris) You're going to pay for that!

Chris: Actually, I'm not. (Holds up the stacks of contracts) Your phone classified as contraband. Any contraband items found on the island will be immediately confiscated by me and all confiscated items become mine ergo I just threw "my" phone into the ocean. Look it up, it's in your contract.

Anthony: (stomps his foot once in frustration) You cannot force me to stay here!

Chris: (waves the stack of contracts) I actually can. Contracts, 'member? You can't quit, otherwise you would be in breach of your contract that you did sign, agreeing to spend twelve weeks at Camp Wawanakwa unless you are eliminated.

Anthony: (snatches the stack of contracts out of Chris's hand and starts walking towards the other end of the dock while reading through them) There's gotta be a loophole here somewhere! I am not wasting anymore time here!

Chris: (shrugs his shoulders) Knock yourself out, dude. Look all you want, but you're here to stay.

Anthony: (mumbles to himself) We'll see about that...

As Anthony continues to read through the stack of contracts carefully, the next contestant steps off of the same boat that brought Anthony. This contestant was the three T's: Tall, Thin, and Tan. He had spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a gap between his front teeth. He wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown and white converse shoes. As he walks down the dock towards Chris, he carried a black duffle bag in his right hand.

Chris: (double points) Mike! The Mikester, welcome to the island, dude!

Mike: Thanks, it's really cool to be here, even if this isn't a resort.

Chris: Glad to see that a few of our contestants aren't completely T. about staying at a summer camp. (The camera pans to Gwen, Heather, Jo, and Anthony. The girls were glaring at Chris in annoyance, while Anthony was still reading through the stack of contracts).

Mike: (whispers to Chris) By the way, uh...you did get my memo about my...thing?

Chris: Someone got it.

Mike: (quietly sighs with relief) Ok...I guess.

Mike starts walking towards the other contestants and stands next to Zoey. Both of them nervously shifted eye contact towards each other.

Zoey: (blushes) Hi, I'm Zoey!

Mike: (nervously shifts eyes but smiles) Uh...Hey, I'm Mike. It's...um...nice to meet you.

Zoey: (rubs her arm nervously with a smile) Nice to meet you, too.

Their interaction was unfortunately cut short when the sound of a boat horn was heard off-screen. The camera then pans to oncoming boat, where the next contestant stood on the upper deck of the boat. This contestant was possibly the shortest contestant yet. He was an African-Canadian with short brown hair and black colored eyes. He wore a red long sleeved hoodie, orange shorts, long white socks with red and blue stripes, orange and white colored shoes, and glasses.

Chris: Alright! Here comes our next contestant, Cameron!

Cameron: (takes a deep breath in and out) Fresh air! A real lake! Birds!

Right on cue, a group of birds start flying towards Cameron, causing him to fall into the water as the boat continued towards the dock, while leaving Cameron behind to drown. Most of the campers gasp at Cameron's fall.

Chris: (whispers to the camera) I give him about one episode if he's lucky.

Trent: Uh, Chris? I think he might need some help.

Trent points ahead to where Cameron was. The camera then zooms in on Cameron, who is flailing his arms as he desperately tries to keep himself afloat.

Cameron: (through gurgles and water coughs)

H-Help...!

Jo: (rolls her eyes) Spazz...

David: (to Jo) This is serious! He could drown!

Zoey and Mike both run towards the right side of the dock, both ready to jump in and save Cameron.

Mike: Hang on!

Both: I'm coming! (They pause when they realize they both had the same idea) Oh!

Mike: (nervously) oh, no you first. Please...

Zoey: Oh no, please go ahead. I insist!

Mike: (sheepishly) well I mean, if you insist...

Heather: (irritated) Someone jump in the freaking water already!

Lightning: (runs past Heather, while pushing her to the side) Way ahead of you, girl! (Runs towards the right side of the dock and pushes Mike and Zoey off to the side) Outta my way! Lightning's got this! (Dives into the water and rises to the surface not much later) SHA-BAM!

Lightning immediately starts swimming fast towards the spot where Cameron was struggling to keep himself afloat. When Cameron sinks under the water, Lightning dives in after him. After a few seconds, Lightning arises from the water, while holding Cameron in his hand above the water.

Lightning: Don't worry! I'll save you, little girl!

Cameron: I'm a boy!

Duncan: (whispers to Jenny) Could've fooled me.

Jenny and Duncan snicker together, while Gwen rolls her eyes at the two in annoyance, unbeknownst to them. The camera then pans back over to the dock as Lightning swims back over to the docks with Cameron off-screen.

Chris: Well, that's one crisis solved. Reality TV, huh?

Just then, the next contestant steps off of the boat that arrived at the dock shortly after Cameron was knocked off of the upper deck. This contestant was a muscular young man with brown hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a red shirt with an open chest, gray cargo shorts, and sandals. As he walks down the dock, he carried a yellow backpack on his back.

Luke: What a relief, the little guy is alright!

Chris: As far as we know. What's up, Luke? Welcome to the island!

Luke: Thanks, man! It's good to be here!

From off-screen, they hear the sound of someone loudly growling with frustration and throwing papers onto the dock.

Anthony: (furious) Dang it! I couldn't find a (*beep*)ing loophole! (Stomps foot in frustration and crosses arms) That's just perfect! That's just (*beep*)ing PERFECT! Now I'm stuck here!

Luke: C'mon dude, chill. It's not so bad. I mean, it's no resort, but it could be a whole lot worst.

Anthony shoots a furious glare at Luke, causing him to cringe back a little with fear. Soon after, Lightning and Cameron had arrived onto the docks. Cameron was coughing up water while Lightning looked triumphant, that is until he caught a glance at the furious glare Anthony was giving Luke, causing him to also cringe a bit with fear. While trying his best to look away from Anthony's intense glares, Luke walked over to the rest of the contestants and stood next to Emma.

Emma: (nudges Luke's arm and whispers) I'm not sure what his problem is, but I agree with you that this could be a whole lot worse.

Luke smiles at Emma. The camera then pans to the dock where the next boat has just departed and dropped of the next contestant. This contestant was a pale young man with brown hair styled into a mullet and gray eyes. He wore a large green hoodie with a white undershirt, blue jeans, camouflage green colored boots, and a blue toque.

Chris: Ezekiel! What's up, man?

Ezekiel: (looks up at the sky and points up) I think I see a bird.

Trent and Sharon laughed at Ezekiel's comment.

Sharon: (laughs) I made a parallel whimsical comment during my arrival as well. (Snorts while laughing)

Chris: (Puts a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder) Okay, look dude. I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life (Ezekiel nods in confirmation), raised by freaking prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?

Ezekiel: (walks towards the rest of the contestants) Yes sir.

Gwen: (disbelief) That's just...Wow.

Harold: Thats homeschooling. Good for learning, not so good for socializing.

Moments later, the next boat arrived at the dock and the next contestant stepped off of the boat. She was an African-Canadian girl with long curly black hair and black colored eyes. She wore a white strapless top, light blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and dark red beanie. As she strolled down the dock, she carried a pink zebra striped duffle bag in her left hand.

Mary Margret: Sup, y'all? This game's winner has just arrived! Mary Margret's the name, rapping and kicking butts is my game.

Chris: (fist bumps Mary Margret) Good to know, Mary Margret! Hope you have what it takes to back up your claims.

Mary Margret: (scoffs) They ain't claims! They're facts! (Starts walking towards the other contestants) Ain't no one gonna win this game but me! No scrawny white girls or fool white boys are gonna outplay me!

Harold: (to Mary Margret) Your into rap?

Mary Margret: Heck's to the yeah! Rap is dope! So is breakdancing, which I happen to be a prodigy of along with freestyle rapping.

Harold: Thats cool. I'm into beatboxing myself; it's just one of my many mad skills.

Mary Margret: Thats tight, dude. Y'gotta give me a sample later. If you are as good as you say you are, I could always use more sick beats!

Harold and Mary Margret bump fists as the camera pans back over to the dock, where the next boat had just arrived and dropped off the next contestant before departing. This next contestant was a rather large contestant. He was extremely obese, possibly around 296 pounds at least. He had short, shaggy unkept blonde hair and black colored eyes. He wore a possibly XXXL white T-Shirt with a light blue Canadian leaf on the front, long green shorts, and green and white high-top sneakers. As he stepped onto the dock, he let out a loud cheer that was powerful enough to blow back Chris's hair.

Owen: (loudly and excitedly) WOOO-HOOOOO! Chris! What's happening? (Laughs with excitement) This is awesome! (Pumps fist into the air) Wooohooo!

Chris: (imitating a similar level of excitement) Owen! Welcome!

Owen: (grabs Chris into a tight bear hug) Awesome to be here, man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...

Gwen: (surprisingly with a smile) Awesome?

Owen: (excitedly) Yes! Awesome! Wooooo! Are you going to be on my team?

Gwen: (sarcastically) Oh, I sure hope so.

Jenny: (not sarcastically) Ditto, that'd just be awesome.

Owen: (loudly) Woooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Chris: (annoyed) You about finished?

Owen: (Puts Chris down) Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched (pumps both fists into the air)!

Chris: (smiles) Cool, and here comes Courtney.

The camera pans to show the next boat that has just arrived at the dock with the next contestant onboard. She was a tan skinned girl with short brown hair and black eyes. She wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, green capris, and high-heel sandals. Chris held out a hand and helped her off the boat like a gentleman.

Courtney: (as she walks by) Thank you. (She walks over to the other contestants and waves) Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all.

Owen: (grabs Courtney's hand and shakes it rapidly) How's it going? I'm Owen.

Courtney: Nice to meet you, (turns her head to the right) Ow-...wow!

Owen: Actually it's Owen, not Ow-wow.

Emma: (confused) What are you looking a-...(looks at what Courtney is staring at in awestruck, and her jaw drops and her eyes widen) Holy (*beep*)!

The camera pans to the next boat where an extremely handsome teenage boy can be seen onboard on the upper deck. He had perfectly tanned skin, beautiful blue eyes that could melt even the most frozen of hearts, and long gorgeous brown hair. He wore a dark green T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark green sandals. Many of the contestants stared at the new contestant in awe, mostly the girls and surprisingly Owen and Alex, who then faints from the sight of his god-like beauty.

Sharon: (stares in bewilderment and amazement) Such astronomical beauty! His perfection...it's illogical!

Emma: (stares longingly) He's so beautiful! (Whispers to her brother) Phyllis would probably go back to men if she saw him.

David nods in agreement while the camera pans towards Jo and Alex as they stare at the contestant in awe and admiration.

Both: (lovestruck) He's so hot! (This comment earned them a few confused and surprised looks from some of the male contestants)

Chris: This is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island! (fist bumps with Justin)

Justin: (fist bumps) Thanks, Chris. This is great.

Chris: Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.

Justin: (shrugs shoulders with a smile) I can deal with that. (Walks towards the other contestants)

Mary-Margret: (Puts a seductive smile on her face) So can I, Mmmmm...(gazes longingly at Justin)

Owen: (rushes up towards Justin) I like your pants.

Justin: (walks by Owen) Thanks man.

Owen: Cause they look like they're all worn out. (laughs) Did you buy them like that?

Justin: (as he walks past some of the other contestants, the girls and Alex continued to stare at him with infatuation) Uh, no. Just had them for a while.

Mary-Margret: (stares at Justin's butt as he walks past her, with infatuation) Mmmm...Mmmm...

Owen: Oh, cool. (Turns away and whacks his forehead) Stupid!

The camera pans to the next boat approaching the docks. Onboard the boat on the upper deck was the final contestant. She had golden peach colored skin, long orange hair, and purple eyes. She wore a yellow sundress, yellow sandals, a white pearl necklace, and white pearl earrings.

Chris: (off-screen) Hey everyone! Eeeeleyna!

Eleyna: (waves and starts running towards the edge of the upper deck on the upper deck) Hi, Chris! Hiiiii! Hi, Everyone! Hii-...WHOA! (Eleyna trips over the fence rail and ends up smacking her face onto the dock before falling backwards into the water).

Tyler: (cringes with a smile) OOOOH. That was bad! (Laughs in amusement)

Courtney: (runs towards the end of the dock with concern) Guys! She can be seriously hurt! (Pulls Eleyna out of the water and onto the dock) Are you okay?

Eleyna: (slightly dazed looking) Anyone get the license plate number of the mermaid that just hit me? (Snorts in laughter)

Zoey: (concerned) I think she might have a concussion!

Eleyna: (vigorously shakes her head like a dogs to dry off her hair and stands up, stretches, and laughs) Nah, I'm just messing with you! I didn't feel a thing at all! (Becomes uncomfortably serious) That's not a euphemism, I literally didn't feel anything. (Becomes cheerful again and starts fast talking) This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper Mache here? Are we eating lunch soon?

Owen: (gets excited) That is a good call!

Chris: First things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!

Everyone starts walking towards the end of the dock, getting into position for the group photo. Chris jumps onto the upper deck of the boat that just dropped off Eleyna, with a camera in his hand.

Chris: (prepares to take the picture) Okay! One, two, three...(*snap*)... Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap. (Presses a button that rolls down the lens cap) Okay, hold that pose. (Prepares to take the picture, again) One, tw-...Oh wait, cards full. Hang on.

All of the contestants looked very annoyed with the holdups.

Leshawna: (rolls eyes in annoyance) Come on, man. My face is starting to freeze.

Jo: (snickers) I think Anthony's face has been frozen this entire time. Look at him! He's made the same facial expression since he's arrived! (Laughs).

Anthony scowls at Jo, furiously and looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

Duncan: (impatiently) Hurry up, McLean! My arms are getting tired.

Zoey: I think I'm getting a cramp.

Mike: Ugh, me too.

Eleyna: I have to pee!

Chris: Got it, okay. (Prepares to take the picture) Everyone say Wawanakwa!

Everyone (except Anthony): WAWANAKWA!

Anthony: (*BEEP*) WAWANAKWA!

Suddenly the dock beneath the contestants started to creak and then collapse with a loud snap, causing all of the contestants to fall into the water as they screamed. The camera then shows the picture that Chris had taken on screen, which only showed a few of the contestants such as Owen, Leshawna, Heather, Tyler's hand, Sharon, and Lightning, trying to keep themselves afloat in the water. The camera then pans back to Chris on top of the boat.

Chris: Okay guys! Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10!

The screen fades to black for commercials...

—

Campfire Pit

The screen fades in to the campfire pit, where all of the contestants have gathered around either sitting on stumps or standing.

Chris: This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next twelve weeks. The campers sitting around you will be you cabin mates (camera pans to Trent, Jo, Lindsay, and David), your competition (camera pans to Noah, Courtney, and Lightning), and maybe even your friends (camera pans to Harold and Duncan). Ya dig? (Harold smiles at Duncan, but Duncan threatens Harold with his fist and angry glare. The camera then pans back to Chris). The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!

Duncan: Excuse me? What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her. (Points his thumb towards Heather with a perverted grin).

Heather: (scowls) They're not co-ed, are they?

Mary-Margret: (staring at Justin with an infatuated smile) I wouldn't mind if they were...

Chris: (shakes his head) Noooo. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other.

Emma: (sighs with relief) Thank God for the enforcement of propriety on reality T.V.!

Jo: (to Emma) Figures you would enjoy bunking with all girls. And if we're on the same team, don't even try to kiss me!

Emma: (cheeks are red with anger) Just because my moms like women, doesn't mean I do! I like boys!

David: (raises hand) I can vouch for that! She's had boyfriends.

Jo: (sarcastically) Sure she has.

Emma: (hides her face and mutters to herself quietly) At least I look like a girl...

Lindsay: (raises her hand) Excuse me, Kyle. Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?

Chris: (frowns) Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here and it's Chris.

Gwen: (scowls) This cannot be happening.

Anthony: (scowls) I've been trying to tell myself the same thing since I got here, yet here it is, happening!

Owen: (wraps his arms around Gwen, Anthony, and Tyler, and brings them into an uncomfortable group hug) Awww come on guys! It'll be fun, it's like a big sleepover!

Tyler: (whispers to Gwen) At least you don't have to sleep next to him.

Tyler and Gwen both turn their attention towards Duncan, who was giving a deer a noogie.

Anthony: (scowling and speaks in a very threatening tone of voice) If you don't want me to turn you into a skin rug like the bear you resemble in both behavior and physique, you will let go of me now, you gargantuan tub of lard!

Owen looked freaked out by Anthony's threat and slowly but hastily lets go of him.

Chris: (holds up a sheet of paper) Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams if I call your name out go stand over there. (Looks at the sheet and begins to read off the names as the camera pans to each contestant whose name was called out by Chris) Gwen, Trent, Heather, Mike, Lindsay, Sharon, Zoey, Owen, Alex, Emma, Leshawna, Justin, Eleyna, Cameron, and Noah. (Holds up a rolled up green banner) From this moment on, you are officially known as...(tosses the green banner to Owen, which unrolls and reveals a fierce looking gopher symbol on the front) The Screaming Gophers!

Owen: (cheers) Yeah! I'm a gopher! Woooo!

Jo and Emma: Thank God, I'm not on the same team as her! (They point at each other and then glare furiously at each other).

Chris: The rest of you over here: (Same as before, the camera pans to each contestant whose name was called out) Harold, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Tyler, Ezekiel, Lightning, Dawn, Jenny, Mary-Margret, Jo, Brick, Luke, David, and Anthony! Move, move, move!

The remaining contestants began to hustle towards their designated spot.

David: (to Emma as he walks by) Guess we'll be competing against each other, Sis.

Emma: (smirks) Seems like it. (Shouts out to David as he continues walking towards his teammates) Don't think I'll go easy on you because we're family! My team and I will bury you guys like the gophers we are!

David: (shouts back) Game on, Li'l Sis!

The camera pans to the whole team gathered together in one spot.

Chris: You guys will officially be known as...(tosses a rolled up red banner to Harold, which unravels and reveals a red fierce looking Bass fish symbol on the front) the Killer Bass!

Harold: Awesome! It's like... Amazing.

Anthony: (rolls his eyes in annoyance) It's ridiculous is what it really is! Bass aren't even vicious!

Jo: Eh, he's gotta point there. I mean, how do you make threats or trash talk the other team when your team's mascot is a fish?

Harold: (thinks for a moment then speaks) We could say that our team will have the Screaming Gophers sleeping with the fishes.

Jo: (looks interested but not entirely on board) Eh, it's a start. We'll work on that later.

Chris: All right, campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.

—

Confessional

Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: (arms crossed and looks very uninterested) Um, okay... So far this stinks.

Anthony: (scowls) Mother if you are watching this right now, contact our lawyers! I refuse to waste my time on this meaningless reality TV show any longer than I have to! (Crosses arms).

Mike: (rolls the toilet paper in the toilet paper holder before speaking) Okay, my first confessional! So...uh...Zoey...nice girl... (pauses for a moment and smiles) okay, super nice! (Looks down) I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me. (Shifts eyes to the left) See, I have this...um...quirk? I just hope my condition doesn't ruin everything for me again. (Sighs heavily).

Lindsay: (back is turned away from the camera) Um, I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?

Zoey: Wow! I can't believe I'm actually on a reality TV show! It's so exciting! Everyone seems so nice! (Worries) I hope they all like me. I could use a few new friends, or friends period. (Grows more worried) Oh, what if they hate me? Maybe this flower was too big? Am I trying too hard? You like me right?

Duck: (Puts on pink lipstick on its lips but stops when it notices the camera is on) *Quack*

Emma: (looks weirded out) That...was...weird. Just as I was walking into the confessional, some duck with pink lipstick walks out of the confessional. That lipstick color was definitely not that duck's shade. But that's not really important right now. First of all, let me just say how stoked I am to be on TV right now! Secondly, I would like to send a shoutout to all my friends back home, my two moms, my Uncle-Daddy, and to my four little sisters! All of you guys rule and I'm going to win this game, and if not, I do hope that my brother wins.

David: (waves) Here's a shoutout to all my two moms, Uncle-Daddy, my other four little sisters back home who couldn't be here, and all of my buds back home: I'm going to win this one for all of you! Though if I don't win, I would definitely want Emma to win instead.

Owen: (looks serious) Hey everyone. Check this out. I have something very important to say. (Farts and then laughs while getting close to the camera)

—

Chris: All right. Any questions? (Before anyone could raise their hand) Cool. Let's find your cabins.

—

The Campgrounds

The scene transitions to two identical rustic looking cabins.

Chris: (walks on-screen) Gophers, you're in the east cabin (points to the right cabin). Bass, you're in the west (points to the left cabin).

The scene transitions to the Gophers' Girl Cabin, where the door is opened to reveal the inside of the cabin. There were four bunk beds for a total of eight girls on the Screaming Gophers. The inside of the cabin wasn't anything fancy, but it was pretty decent looking compared to the outside of the cabin.

Heather: Bunk beds. Isn't this a little summer camp?

Gwen: (bumps Heather with her luggage as she walks past her) That's the idea, genius.

Heather: (scoffs) Shut it, weird, goth girl!

Emma: (knocks Heather over the head with her luggage, possibly on purpose but she played it off as an accident) Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.

Heather: (angrily) Watch it, you (*beep*)! (Heather is then suddenly knocked down to the floor by Emma's luggage).

Emma: (smiles mischievously) Or there.

As Emma walks away, Sharon enters the cabin and walks on top of Heather. It wasn't until after she's walked all the way over Heather that she noticed that she had been walking on Heather.

Sharon: (gasps) Oh my! (Helps Heather to her feet) My apologies! Your skinny physique must have made me confuse you for the floor.

Heather: (growls in anger)

—

Confessional

Sharon: (smirks) Yeah...that was a lie. I merely pretended to be distraught by Heather's misfortune in order to make myself appear less intimidating. If I am going to be competing on the same team as Heather for the time being, I'll have to play nice with her. (Smiles deviously) But when the right time comes, I will get that malnourished self entitled inappropriately dressed little (*beep*) when she least expects it!

—

The Campgrounds

Lindsay: Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron.

Mary-Margret: Yeah, and I have to plug in my hairdryer and curling iron, too!

Chris: There are some in the communal bathrooms. Just across the way. (The camera pans to the communal bathrooms).

Lindsay: Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic.

Chris: Not communion, communal.

Gwen: (sits down on a cabin step) It means we shower together, idiot.

Lindsay: (eyes water and starts to complain, causing Gwen to become annoyed) AH! NOOO! C'MON!

Owen, Trent, Noah, and Alex came out of their cabin to see what was going on when they heard Lindsay's complaining.

Owen: I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. Know what I mean? (Owen laughs, but Trent and Noah just raise a suspicious eyebrow at him in silence while cricket noises were heard in the background. As for Alex, he just smiles in agreement while Owen starts to panic that the guys were getting the wrong message. ) I mean no! I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks (Laughs again while Trent and Noah walk back into the cabin). I just don't wanna sleep near them. (Panics again and runs back into the cabin to try to cover up his faux pas) I mean...

Luke: Excuse me, Chris? Is there any chaperone of some kind around here?

Chris: You're all 16 years old, as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. (Shrugs with a smile) So other than myself. You'll be unsupervised.

Luke: (smiles) Nice!

Mike: (unenthusiastically) Great...

Brick: (salutes) I shall not make you regret your decision, sir!

Chris: You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge (points to the right and looks at his watch), starting now (walks away off-screen).

Luke: (walks up to Emma) So, uh, well this should be fun, huh?

Emma: Yeah, we could pretty much do what we want when Chris isn't around.

Just then, there was a very loud high pitched scream that was heard by everyone, causing them to jump from the shock.

Emma: (shocked) Holy crap! What was that?!

Luke: (points ahead) I think it came from your cabin!

Everyone starts heading towards the Gophers Cabin.

Lightning: Sha-Dang! Whoever that girl is can scream.

Lightning, DJ, Leshawna, Jo, Brick, Emma, Luke, Gwen, Heather, Tyler, Harold, Duncan, and David poked their heads into the doorway of the girls side of the cabin to see what was going on. Inside the cabin, Lindsay and Alex were standing on the same stool together, shuddering in fear at the sight of a cockroach.

Lindsay: (terrified) What is it? Kill it, kill it!

The cockroach started crawling around in a circle causing Alex to scream with the same high pitched scream the others heard earlier.

Jo: You gotta be kidding me! That was you screaming?!

Leshawna: Man that white boy can scream.

Alex: (screams) AH! ITS MOVING AGAIN! KILL IT! KILL IT! SOMEBODY!

The sight of the cockroach moving again caused DJ to gasp with fear, scream like a little girl, and jump away in fear onto one of the bunk beds, causing it to become crushed due to DJ's muscular physique.

Gwen: (sighs) That...was my bed.

The campers then began to try to squish the cockroach with their feet while others screamed and retreated to higher ground, like Heather, Lindsay, DJ, and Alex. Suddenly, Duncan appeared with an axe and raised it into the air as he was about to strike the cockroach. As he swings the axe down, the camera zooms in on the cockroach.

Cockroach: Help me!

However, just before Duncan could cut the cockroach in half, Dawn suddenly appeared and shielded the cockroach, just centimeters away from being struck in the head by Duncan's axe when he quickly stopped.

Duncan: (startled by Dawn's sudden appearance) What the-?! Are you crazy?! Get out of the way!

Dawn: (shakes her head as she gently picks up the cockroach and strokes it's head with her finger) You're safe now, little one. (With a stern look on her face, she walks towards and slaps him across the face, which surprises everyone) As for you, you should be ashamed of yourself to even think of harming an innocent creature!

Duncan: (throws axe onto the floor) Whatever, creepy girl! It's just a stupid cockroach!

Heather: At least take that disgusting thing outside so it isn't running around here anymore!

Dawn: (walks out of the cabin) Do not listen to her, blessed little one! Every living creature is beautiful.

Everyone else was slightly creeped out by Dawn talking to the cockroach.

Gwen: (to Duncan) Well, if Dawn hadn't stopped you, that would've been quite a way to kill a cockroach.

Harold: It would've been pretty awesome.

Tyler: (to Lindsay) If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, kay? Cause, (sniffs) you know, I can do that too.

Lindsay smiles at Tyler, showing a sign of attraction towards him.

Duncan: (scoffs) They always go for the jocks.

—

Main Lodge

The scene transitions to the mess hall, where all the campers were lined up towards a serving window. At the serving window was a large bald African-Canadian man in a standard camp cook's uniform and chef hat, holding a bowl of questionable looking food.

Chef: (yells) Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!

Sharon: (raises a hand) Excuse me, but will we be getting all the major food groups necessary for maintaining a well balanced diet?

Chef puts a scoop of red mush or whatever the heck it is on a bun. Harold and Sharon then grab their trays.

Harold: Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar.

Chef: (Eye twitches with anger and yells) You'll get a whole lotta shut the heck up!

Sharon and Harold hastily fled the scene with their trays.

Owen: (whispers to Noah) Have a cow.

Noah nodded in agreement with a smile.

Chef: (yells) What was that?! (Both of them fell silent and stopped smiling) Come closer, fat boy! I didn't hear you!

Owen: (grabs his tray, nervously) Oh, I didn't really say anything important.

Chef: (scowls) I'm sure you didn't! (Noah grabs his tray) You! Scrawny kid, give me your plate. (Puts another scoop of food onto Noah's plate, which jumped back onto the scoop, causing Chef to thrust it back onto the plate harder. Noah then walks away with his tray of food).

Next in line was Leshawna and Jo.

Leshawna: (to Jo) Yo, what's up girl?

Jo just scowled at her in silence, causing Leshawna to become angry. Jo then walks away with a tray of food.

Leshawna: Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?

Chef: (screams) NEXT! (Startles Leshawna).

Gwen, Lindsay, and Dawn stare at their tray of food.

Lindsay: Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or like dairy.

Chef scowls at them and crushes a fly that was flying around Chef's face with his hand. This caused Dawn to gasp with distraught.

Gwen: I don't think that's gonna be a problem. (She stares at her slop, which suddenly starts to move a little.

Lindsay: (smiles and walks away) Cool.

Gwen: Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day but I think mine just moved.

Chef grabs a meat tenderizer and smashes Gwen's plate, causing the slop to splatter on both Chef and Gwen.

Gwen: (picks up her tray and smiles nervously) Right! Okay, then. (walks away with her tray).

Dawn: (to Chef with a sympathetic look) Your life has been very difficult, hasn't it? I can understand why you're so full of negative energy.

Dawn walks away casually, leaving a surprised Chef too stunned for words.

The scene transitions to later when everyone is sitting down with their questionable looking food. Just then, Chris enters the mess hall.

Chris: Welcome to the Main Lodge!

Lightning: Yo, Chris dude! Can we order a pizza? (Suddenly, a cleaver is thrown through the air and embeds itself into the wall.) SHA-WHOA! It's cool, dude! Lightning diggs the brown slop! (Laughs nervously) Right, y'all?

Everyone nods nervously, laughs nervously, and/or ducks under for cover as Chef scowls at them with arms crossed and a sharp knife in hand.

Chris: Your first challenge begins, in one hour! (Walks out of the main lodge).

Zoey: (to Mike, nervously) What do you think they'll make us do?

Mike: (Puts a hand on Zoey's shoulder) Don't worry!

It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?

—

Cliff

The scene transitions to all of the campers in their swimsuits, looking over a cliff. The camera zooms out twice to show that the cliff was a thousand feet tall.

Jenny: Son of a (*BEEP*)!

The scene fades to black...

—


	3. The Not So Great Outdoors Part 2

The camera shows a full zoomed out view of Camp Wawanakwa with Chris standing on the dock, facing the camera.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. (Flashbacks to scenes from the previous episode) 30 campers have signed up to spend twelve weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers.

Mike: (Puts a hand on Zoey's shoulder) Don't worry!

It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?

—

Cliff

The scene transitions to all of the campers in their swimsuits, looking over a cliff. The camera zooms out twice to show that the cliff was a thousand feet tall.

Jenny: Son of a (*BEEP*)!

Gwen and Anthony: I did not sign up for this!

—

(Theme Song)

—

The black screen fades in to a full view of the 1,000 foot tall cliff then pans to the contestants, who are looking down the cliff with fear and worry.

Chris: Okay. Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake.

Zoey: (a little nervous) T-That shouldn't be too hard.

Jo: (scoffs) Piece of cake.

Chris: If you look down, you will see two target areas (the camera pans to the two target areas. One of which was way larger and wider than the other target area in the middle). The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked (the camera pans to the lake where shark fins can be seen circling around the water) with psychotic (chuckles) man-eating sharks (two sharks jumped out of the water and dove right back in). Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure is shark free.

Leshawna: (raises an eyebrow) Excuse me?

Chris: For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below (the camera pans to the beach where two piles of said crates were stacked on top of one another). Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub (the camera pans to an image of a perfectly built wooden hot tub). The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight. (The camera pans to the dock at sunset with two suitcases placed close to the edge of the dock) The losers will be sending someone home (the suitcase on the right suddenly opens and a pair of eyes can be seen from inside the suitcase along with the faint sound of evil laughter). Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first.

Jenny: (raises an eyebrow) Why do we have to go first?

Chris: (shrugs) Why not?

Jenny: (shrugs) Meh, good point. As if either one of the teams would have volunteered to go first anyway.

Jenny looks over the edge of the cliff and her eyes widen with fear at how high up she was.

Jenny: (fearfully) Oh, crap. So, who wants to go first?

There was silence amongst the Killer Bass, aside from the sound of cricket noises. The camera pans to the Screaming Gophers, who were just as quiet as the Killer Bass team.

Owen: (to his team) Hey, don't sweat it, guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable

—

Flashback

The scene transitions to Chris and Chef, in swim trunks, on top of the cliff.

Chris: We need to test the stunts first. You know that.

Chef: (raises an eyebrow) Do I look like an intern?!

Chris: No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken! (Makes mocking chicken noises).

Chef: (Puts on purple swim googles) I don't get paid enough for this, man. (Jumps off of the cliff and screams as he falls all the way down into the lake. Though instead of landing in the middle, he lands in the outer circle. He then quickly rises up to the surface) Hey, I made it! I made it, man, uh?(Becomes fearful) Something just brushed up by my foot! (A shark fin circled around Chef) Hey, Chris, man, something ain't right down here!

Chef is then suddenly dragged back underwater for a moment before jumping out with a scream.

Chef: (screaming) AHHH! DOWN BOY! AHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs towards the shore).

Chris: (pulls out a clipboard and pen, and writes on the clipboard) Well, that seems safe enough. (Walks away).

—

Cliff

Mike: (nervously) W-Well, if they've tested the stunts beforehand, then it can't be too dangerous.

Heather: (scowls) Said Mr. "Don't worry!

It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

Mike: (chuckles nervously) Sorry...

Jo: So, who's up?

Duncan: (with a smug look) Ladies first.

Jo: (rolls her eyes) Wow. What a gentleman.

Brick: I concur! A real man would never allow a woman take part in something so dangerous before him!

Duncan: (raises his fist threateningly) Watch it, Private Crewcut!

Jenny: (rolls her eyes in annoyance) For God's sake, I'll go first! I have to jump anyway, might as well do it now. (Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in and out) It's no big deal, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks.

Dawn: (hollers out) The sharks are not angry, they are just territorial! Do not fear them, Jennifer! Sharks are more afraid of you than you are of them!

Jenny: (shouts back) I seriously doubt that, Dawn!

Jenny looks over the edge of the cliff again and winces.

Jenny: (deep breath in and out) This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy!

Jenny takes one more deep breath in and then she gathers up enough courage to dive off of the cliff. Miraculously, she lands in the center of the safe zone and emerges to the surface, unharmed. Jenny waves her hand as the Boat of Losers suddenly arrives to take her to the shore.

Tyler: (cheers) She did it. Yeah! Yeah! I'm next! (Jumps off the cliff and dives down) Cowabunga! (A loud metal clang was heard off-screen) Oh!

Jenny: (cringes with a snicker as she watches from the boat of losers) Ooh, holy (*beep*)! That's gotta hurt!

The camera pans to reveal that Tyler had crashed landed onto one of the buoys that surrounded the safe zone ring. With a groan of pain, Tyler slips off of the buoy and into the safe zone. Following Tyler's painful yet successful jump, several other contestants jumped off the cliff as well. The first camper to do so was Luke, who cheered as he fell down into the safe zone. The next jumper was Jo.

Jo: (shouts) Look out below!

Following Jo, Brick jumps off of the cliff, yelling a loud battle cry as he plummeted towards the safe zone. Next it was Duncan's turn, who just had his arms crossed and was silent the whole way down. Back up on the cliff, DJ looks down at the edge of the cliff, clearly too terrified to jump.

DJ: (shakes his head with a grimace) Unh-unh. No way, man! I'm not jumping!

Chris: Scared of heights?

DJ: Yeah, ever since I was a kid.

Chris: (walks towards DJ) That's okay, big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. (places a rubber chicken hat on top DJ's head) So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day.

DJ: (disappointed) Aw, man. For real?

Chris: (mockingly) Bawk bawk bawk! That means the chicken path down is that-a-way!

Chris points to an escalator that surprisingly wasn't there before, or so the other contestants thought.

Emma: Crap! There was an escalator?! Why didn't we just take that instead of walking all the way up here?!

As DJ walked towards the escalator, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head to see that it was Dawn who had approached him.

Dawn: (sympathetically) Do not feel sorrow, DJ. No one will think less of you for your lack of courage. Personally, I don't blame you for being afraid to jump in, considering what happened to you when you were eight years old when you jumped off the high dive platform at the pool on a dare.

DJ: (eyes widen with shock) W-Who...Who told you that?! Only my Mama and my brothers know about that!

Dawn: I see people's auras. And the cliff did bring back some painfully traumatic childhood memories that can be seen clearly all over your aura. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

DJ: (smiles with relief) Thanks, girl!

Chris: (shouts) Next!

Dawn smiles back, then heads towards the edge of the cliff while DJ takes the escalator down. She jumps off the edge of the cliff just as her teammates did before her. Unfortunately, unlike her teammates, she landed in the wider zone instead of the safe zone. Everyone began to panic and yell out to her to swim to shore quickly as two shark fins were gaining behind her. She then took a deep breath and dove underwater, causing the other contestants to gasp with shock and fear. There was silence for a few moments as the campers all stared at the water in anticipation for a sign of Dawn's fate. However, nothing happened for over two minutes.

Chris: (looks nervous for a moment than pulls out the stack of contracts again while facing the camera) Total Drama, Inc. waives all legal responsibility for the sudden death of their cast and crew! Hm, Chef was right, these did come in handy! (Puts away the stack) Next!

David: (worried) Uh, Chris...shouldn't some-...

Chris: (interrupts) Next!

David: But Chris-...

Chris: (frowns) Next!

David: Dawn might-...

Chris: (annoyed) NEXT!

David sighs and shrugs his shoulders as he walks towards the edge of the cliff. He gulps when he sees how high up he was. Afterwards, he walks away to get some running distance. He then stops and starts running towards the edge of the cliff.

Emma: (cheers) You can do it, David!

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) Um, excuse me?! Who's side are you on?!

Emma: (snaps at Heather) Can it, toothpick! He's my brother!

Heather rolls her eyes in anger and annoyance. The camera pans back to David, who had just now jumped off the cliff. Unfortunately for him, he ended up missing the safe zone and ended up in the wider zone instead. Everyone on the cliff and on the shore gasped, with Emma's being the loudest. As for Heather, she just snickers since David's demise would cause Emma misery. Emma glared at Heather, who stops snickering and tries to act sympathetic.

Heather: (fake sympathy) I mean, I'm so sorry for your loss.

Down at the bottom, David rises to the surface as two shark fins start to come closer towards him from behind. David looks around before looking behind and became fearful. However, the sharks arose from the water and did not attack him. In fact, one of them was carrying Dawn on its back. Everyone was both shocked and amazed at how tame the sharks were and how calm Dawn was around them.

Dawn: Greetings, David. Care for a ride back to shore?

David nods his head slowly, still looking like he was trying to process what just happened here. He climbed onto the other shark and both contestants were carried back to shore.

David: (in shock) H-How...what...y-you...what the w-what?

Dawn: I sense your confusion. I told you sharks are more afraid of you then you are of them. They're very territorial as well, but all I had to do was remain calm and show them that I meant no harm to keep them calm.

David still looked at her with disbelief.

—

Confessional

David: (still in disbelief) Okay...that girl has to be some kind of wizard or something!

—

Chris: Well, that's one less accident to explain. Who's up next?

The camera pans to Ezekiel, who was already at the edge of the cliff and jumps off.

Ezekiel: (cheers) Yee-Haw!

Suddenly, Ezekiel hit a curved edge of the cliff wall. However, it did knock him into the safe zone safely. His teammates on the shore cheered at Ezekiel, as he rose up from the water with a thumbs up. Back on the cliff, it was Harold's turn to dive.

Harold: (cheers) Yes!

Harold jumps off of the cliff. He yelled out with excitement the whole way down, until he cried out loudly in pain when his kiwis landed on a buoy. Everyone, including the sharks, cringed at Harold's pain as he slipped off the buoy and sunk underwater, while holding onto his crotch.

Chris: Oh, hate to see that happen.

Lightning: I hear ya, dude! (Runs away off-screen) Time for the Lightning to show y'all how it's done! (Starts running towards the edge of the cliff and dives off) LIGHTNING STRIKES!

Lightning lands in the safe zone with a huge splash. His teammates cheered as he rose up from underwater while flexing his muscles.

Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING!

Suddenly, Anthony landed on Lightning's head as he dove into the lake. Both of them resurfaced, with Lightning having a dazed look from the head injury.

Anthony: (smirks) Thanks for breaking my fall, Muscle-Head!

Lightning: (dazed) Yeah...Sha-Bam...(sinks underwater)

Back on the cliff, Courtney and Chris were watching what had happened.

Chris: (chuckles) Nice!

Courtney: Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition.

Chris: What condition?

Courtney: A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs.

Emma: Oh yeah! I've heard of that one! It's called "chickening out"!

A few of her teammates snickered at Emma's joke, while Courtney stares daggers at Emma.

Chris: You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you.

Courtney: It's a calculated risk. I've see the other team, and I don't think thirteen of them will jump.

Emma: You're going to be very disappointed! Right, guys?

Most of the team nodded in agreement while a few others looked reluctant and nervous.

Emma: (whispers) C'mon guys, your making us look like wimps!

Courtney: (smirks) Like I was saying, I'm certain that thirteen of them won't jump.

Chris: All right (places a rubber chicken hat on Courtney's head), here is your chicken hat. So let's tally up the results. Hold on. That's twelve jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one.

Mary-Margret: (walks towards Chris with her hand extended) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give the chicken hat, cuz I ain't jumping.

Chris: Too scary for ya? (Mocks Mary-Margret with chicken noises)

Mary-Margret: (rolls her eyes) Heck no, I've seen worse! I'm just not camera ready for a swim. (Takes a chicken hat from Chris and places it on her head) Let's just say that I'm not wearing water proof makeup and my hair doesn't like water. I'm doing everybody a favor here, trust me. If I dive into that lake, I'll look like something that crawled out of a horror movie. I'd rather wear the stupid chicken hat than look like that on camera.

Chris: (shrugs) Alrighty then, suit yourself.

Courtney: (frustrated) That has got to be the worst excuse to get out of a challenge that I have ever heard!

Mary-Margret: (scoffs) Says little Miss "I have a medical condition" over here! If you're going to use that line to chicken out of a challenge, at least put more effort into it so that it actually sounds believable!

Courtney growls in frustration.

Chris: Okay, so that's twelve jumpers and three chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on.

The camera pans to a wooden pull cart that was parked on the beach, then back to the contestants.

Trent: Nice. Okay, guys who's up first?

Everyone on the team was dead silent and staring at Trent.

Emma: (tries to sound encouraging) C'mon guys! If the Bass can do this, then so can we! We just need thirteen to win! We can do this!

Heather: (crosses her arms in refusal) I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this.

Zoey: Why not?

Heather: Uh, hello, national TV! I'll get my hair wet.

Emma sighs heavily and facepalms.

Gwen: You're kidding, right?

Mike: Um, didn't your hair get wet earlier today?

Heather: (stares daggers) Shut it, stick figure! I said I'm not jumping! Deal with it!

Lindsay: If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it.

Lindsay and Heather both smile at each other. Leshawna then walks up to Heather angrily and glares at her threateningly.

Leshawna: Oh you're doing it!

Heather: (turns to Leshawna and glares back at her) Says, who?

Leshawna: Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!

Everyone watched and cringed in fear at the catfight that was about to break out.

Heather: Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!

Leshawna: Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!

Emma: (to Noah) Ooh, burn!

Noah nods in agreement and they both snickered together.

Heather: (smiles a devious smile) Well, at least I'm popular.

Everyone was in shock at Heather's savage burn, minus Justin who was admiring himself in a handheld mirror and Noah who smiled in amusement at their argument.

Leshawna: (furiously) You're jumping!

Heather: (furiously) Make me!

Both girls were now glaring at each other with intense fury. If looks could kill, anyone else would've been dead. Everyone around them became increasingly nervous from the rising tension. However at the last second before anything could happen, Emma broke in between the two girls and pushed them both away from each other.

Emma: Enough, girls! We're a team and like it or not, we have to make peace with each other!

—

Confessional

Emma: I'll be honest, a part of me wanted to watch Leshawna do something to Heather like throw her off the cliff, but the other part knew that I had to stop them before that happened. Even if I was a bit scared to get in between those girls. (Sighs) But if I want to last long in this game, I have to learn to keep the peace amongst my teammates, even if some of them are difficult to deal with.

—

Emma: (sighs and turns to Leshawna) Leshawna, Heather's reason for refusing to dive is probably one of the most ridiculous excuses I have ever heard, but we shouldn't push her to jump off the cliff! That's not how teammates work together! (Turns to Heather, who has a smug look on her face from listening to Emma's contradiction) If Heather wants to put her own team at a disadvantage, possibly cost us the game, and increase her risk of being voted off first, well we just have to respect her reasons regardless of how illogical they are. We'll just have to put in some extra effort to make up for her shortcomings.

Emma smirks at Heather, who glares daggers at her. Leshawna was still angry at Heather, but she appeared to have calmed herself down a bit while listening to Emma.

Emma: With that said, (starts walking towards the edge of the cliff) since no one else will volunteer, I'll go first and prove to you guys there's nothing to it! (Stops when she reaches the edge of the cliff and becomes nervous) Wow, that's a long way down...

Chris: (raises an eyebrow impishly) Having second thoughts? (makes chicken noises).

Emma: (snaps) Shut up, Chris!

Heather: (sneers) Thought you said there was nothing to it!

Emma: There isn't! I just need a little motivation...(turns her head to Heather and Leshawna)...um, do you think one of you could maybe...you know...(makes a pushing motion with her hands).

Leshawna: (surprised) Say what now?! You want one of us to push you off a thousand foot cliff into possibly shark infested waters?!

Heather: (sighs deeply) If only you were my evil little brother, but okay, I'll do it!

Emma: (faces forward) Thanks, girl! You have no idea how much help this is to me! Don't just walk up to me to push me though! Get a good running start!

Heather: (shouts out) No worries! After all, what are teammates for?

Heather starts running towards Emma, ready to push her off of the cliff into shark infested water. Nobody else could imagine how excited Heather was to finally stick it to the girl who has been getting on her nerves ever since they first arrived onto the island. However, at the very last second, Emma stepped aside to the right, causing Heather to run off of the cliff before she had a chance to stop herself. She fell down the thousand foot cliff and into the water, specifically in the safe zone. Back on top of the cliff, Emma smiled at her trick with pride and mischief.

—

Confessional

Emma: (arms crossed defensively) Do not look at me like that! That was not too harsh! She had it coming! All of her kind do! I've known from experience what mean girls like her are capable of! Back home, I've always been the one who stuck it to those selfish, self entitled, spoiled, rich popular girls who think they are above everyone else! And I keep doing it to that (*beep*) Heather! (Takes a deep breath in and out to calm herself after her rant) I wasn't lying earlier when I said I had to learn to keep the peace amongst my teammates, but that doesn't mean I can't stick it to Heather every chance I get.

Leshawna: (smiles with satisfaction) Way to stick it to that Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen, Emma!

Heather: (soaking wet and furious) I. HATE. HER!

—

Heather: (surfaces from the water and coughs up water) Emma, you are so dead!

Emma: (shouts down) Hey! At least you're in the safe zone, right? Now let's just see if I can hit it, too.

Emma walks back to get a running start, and runs off of the cliff. She screams with more of excitement than fear as she falls down into the water, landing safely in the safe zone.

Lindsay: (looks over the cliff nervously) I thought this was going to be a talent contest.

Chris: (chuckles) Yeah. (chuckles) No.

The camera pans to a montage of several campers jumping off of the cliff. The first camper was Lindsay, who screamed as she fell all the way down into the safe zone. Following Lindsay, Alex jumped and screamed like a girl as he fell down into the safe zone. Shortly after, Gwen jumped off the cliff and screamed as well as she fell down into the safe zone. Then Leshawna jumped off, screaming and landed in the safe zone. Following Leshawna, Eleyna jumped off the cliff while laughing ecstatically as she fell into the safe zone. After Eleyna, Noah jumped off the cliff, flailing his limbs and screaming as he fell into the safe zone of the lake. Following Noah, Justin jumped off of the cliff and swan dived into the lake beautifully without making a sound. Unfortunately, the gorgeous teen was not as lucky as the previous jumpers because he landed in the wider zone instead of the safe zone. From the Boat of Losers, Gwen, Leshawna, and Noah were hastily warning Justin to swim away fast. From behind, two sharks were seen slowly swimming up to Justin. As Justin turned around, the sharks bared their teeth at him for a moment but then stopped suddenly once they looked at him. They stared at the incredibly gorgeous teen in awe and they both gave him a ride back to shore, while Justin looked triumphant and full of pride. Back at the top of the cliff, Cameron was staring at the bottom of the cliff, looking the most fearful out of the rest of the remaining contestants. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his attention towards the owner.

Sharon: Am I correct to assume that you are mortified to participate due to the inability to swim?

Cameron nodded.

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) Obviously you have never gone swimming before, am I correct?

Cameron: Up until this morning, no.

—

Confessional

Cameron: (rubs hand sanitizer on his hands) I am what's known as a "bubble boy". Growing up, my mom was reaaallllllyyyyyyy overprotective! So I've never gone swimming before, up until six hours ago. I've never done anything before, except read and sigh a lot...(sighs heavily, then looks back at the camera with confidence) But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with! (A butterfly flies into the confessional) No way! Danaus plexippus! The monarch butterfly! (Butterfly lands on Cameron's head, causing him to wince in pain as he struggled to support the added weight) Ah! I-It's so heavy! (Cameron falls backwards)

Sharon: I must admit, I have found a kinship in Cameron. We are both intellectuals of high standing and have a less than desirable amount of physical body strength. Of course, I am physically superior to Cameron, but that is besides the point. Intellects like Cameron and I must stick together, especially in drastic situations like jumping off of a cliff with approximately 80-90% chance of landing into shark infested water.

—

Sharon: I have a solution to your predicament. Simply hold on tight to a partner that has the ability to swim and jump off the cliff together so you won't drown. Fortunately for you, I have yet to participate in this challenge and I am quite skilled at the aquatic physical activity of swimming.

Cameron: You would really jump with me?

Sharon: (nods) Considering that both of us are on the same team and that our team needs as many jumpers as possible in order to win this challenge, it is the most logical solution at attempting to maintain at least one step ahead of the other team. (spreads her arms out) Now, hold onto my waist as tight as you can and take a deep breath.

Cameron complied and wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist while taking a deep breath in. Sharon then jumped off of the cliff with Cameron, still attached to her waist tightly. Unfortunately, they both landed in the wider zone instead of the safe zone just as Justin had done before them. Their teammates began to hastily yell at the duo to swim away quickly as a shark approached them both. Cameron screamed in fear, as he continued to cling onto Sharon tightly, who appeared to be not the slightest bit afraid of the approaching danger that swam closer and closer towards them. The shark then emerged from the water while baring its sharp teeth at the duo, but then suddenly appeared fearful of the two and swam away quickly from them. The other contestants had mixed expressions of impressment and disbelief at what they had just witnessed, with Cameron being the most in shock.

Cameron: (shocked) Sharon?! How did you do that? That shark looked really afraid of you!

Sharon: Actually, I am not the one who instills fear in sharks. (reaches into her swimsuit from the top and pulls out a magnet) But you can say that sharks are afraid of magnets, facetiously speaking of course.

Cameron: (snaps his fingers in realization) Of course!

—

Confessional

Cameron: (the camera is zoomed in on Cameron's face as he holds the magnet in his hand) Technically, sharks aren't "afraid" of magnets, but the charged metals in saltwater create a weak electrical field that disrupts a shark's electroreception sensors.

(Camera pans and zooms out to Sharon, who is sitting next to Cameron in the confessional)

Sharon: Correct. Sharks have sensory pores on the front of their heads that allow them to detect the electrical currents generated by the muscle contractions of their prey.

Cameron: And when this magnet was introduced and interrupted the shark's electroreception sensors with the electrical field it created...

Both: The shark was repelled by the newfound stress it was under and swam away!

Cameron: That was brilliant thinking!

Sharon: (blushes bashfully) Oh, you would have done the same had you had access to a magnet.

Cameron: (raises an eyebrow in curiosity) That reminds me, where did you even get a magnet?

Sharon: I brought it from home. Considering that I had to sign a waiver before coming to this island, I assumed that they would make us do something that involved sharks. Even if I was wrong, which almost never happens, it was the best solution to be prepared rather than be shark food.

—

Back on top of the cliff, Zoey is staring down the edge of the cliff, looking very fearful and with Chris right behind her.

Zoey: (nervously) S-sorry...but I-I can't do it! (Chris pulls out a chicken hat. Zoey shouts down to her teammates) I'm so sorry!

On the Boat of Losers, Leshawna and Noah are mocking her with chicken noises.

Lindsay: That is, like, so lame, right?

Heather: Fully lame.

Sharon: (walks up to Heather) Spoke the girl who had to be thrown off of the cliff in order to participate since she did not want her hair to appear wet of national television, despite the fact that everyone has already seen her with wet hair earlier today.

Heather growls and glares daggers at Sharon. On the cliff, Zoey walks past Mike on her way towards the chicken path, who stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mike: Don't worry, it's okay that you couldn't do it. Not everyone will think less of you. And you're not going to be alone on this.

Zoey: (raises an eyebrow in confusion) What do you mean?

Mike: (raises a hand) Uh, Chris? Yeah, I'm not jumping either.

Chris: (raises an eyebrow) Any particular reason why?

Mike: Um, I want to live.

Chris: (shrugs shoulders) Fair enough. (tosses a chicken hat to Mike) Heads up, chicken!

Mike catches the hat and places it on his head.

Zoey: Mike, you didn't have to do that.

Mike: I wanted to do it. No one should have to go through wearing a humiliating chicken hat alone. Now we can both be chickens together and feel less guilty.

Zoey: (smiles and blushes) Thanks, Mike. That's so sweet of you.

—

Confessional

Zoey: (dreamily) Mike is soooo sweet! The way he took a chicken hat just so I wouldn't be the only one who chickened out was just so cool and nice of him. (Frowns) The guys back home would've jumped off the cliff instead. (Thinks for a moment) I wonder if all of the guys here will be as sweet as Mike.

Mike: I know my team might hate me for chickening out later if we end up losing the challenge, but it was worth it to make sure Zoey wasn't the only one on our team to be humiliated. (Rubs the back of his neck nervously) I've uh...been humiliated quite a lot myself over the years. No one should have to go through humiliation alone. Besides, this also gives me an opportunity to talk to Zoey and get to know her better. I hope that my actions helped me get on her good side. As long as that happened, I'll take the scorns of my teammates.

—

On the beach shore, Zoey and Mike have joined the rest of their teammates, wearing their chicken hats and chatting with each other until Heather walks up to both of them.

Heather: You two are so pathetic! Chickening out just because you're too scared to jump?! You two do realize that even the scrawny nerd linger did it! If a toothpick like him could've done it, you both should have been able to do it!

Sharon: (walks on screen towards Heather, with Cameron walking behind her) That is quite the use of hypocrisy Heather, considering that you yourself would have worn a rubber chicken hat on your head to avoid having your hair get wet had Emma not tricked you into running off the cliff.

Heather: (scowls) Shut it, geek girl! At least I participated!

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) True, unwillingly at that, but I suppose its true. I'd advise you however to remain silent. Such hypocritical remarks will not bode well with specific members of our team once it is time to vote.

As Sharon, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron walks away from Heather, Heather is shown glaring furiously at Sharon. Back on top of the cliff, it is now Trent's turn to dive off the cliff.

Trent: (walks towards Owen, who appears to be worried) Let's do this. (High fives Owen and runs towards the edge of the cliff. From off-screen, Trent has jumped off of the cliff) Yeah! (Trent lands safely in the safe zone and emerges to the surface) Whoo!

Chris: (through a megaphone) Okay, campers, there's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude. (The camera zooms in on Owen's face, showing a relaxed expression) Okay, there's pressure. (Instantly, Owen looked worrisome).

On the beach, Owen's teammates are cheering for him.

Emma: You can do it, Owen!

Eleyna: Jump Owen! Jump!

Heather: Jump! Jump! Just do it, Owen. Do it!

Back on the cliff, Owen is putting on water wings as dramatic music played in the background.

Owen: (voiceover) Oh, I was pretty darn nervous.

—

Confessional

Owen: See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

Anthony: (deadpan) That tub of lard is gonna jump? As if.

David: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "there's no way he's gonna make it." Looks like the Gophers are gonna be down a player.

Gwen: I actually thought, "if he jumps this... he's gonna die."

Anthony: (smiling) God, I hope he dies.

—

Chris: Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do this.

Owen walks away from the cliff edge to get a running start.

Owen: I'm going to die now. (Turns back around) I'm going to freakin die now.

The camera pans to the Gophers team and the Bass team on the beach, who are all waiting in anticipation for Owen to jump.

Leshawna: Come on, big guy.

At that moment, Owen started running towards the cliff at full speed, screaming "YEAH!" with determination and fearlessness as he jumped off of the cliff.

Owen: (screams in fear) OOHHHHH CRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP!

After a few seconds of screaming and falling, Owen finally landed in the water, which caused a huge splash of water to douse his teammates and the opposing team, as well as cause the Boat of Losers and two sharks to become buried into the sand. From off-screen, Owen's cheering can be heard and the camera pans to reveal that Owen had survived the fall and fell into the safe zone unharmed.

Owen: (cheers) Yes! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's the man?

Alex: (cheers) Woo-hoo-hoo!

Leshawna: (pumps fist into the air) Yes!

Anthony: (scowls and mumbles) Crap, I wanted him to die.

Lightning: Gotta admit, that jump was SHA-MAZING!

Chris: (through a megaphone) The winners, the Screaming Gophers!

The camera pans to Owen, who appears to be looking around the water for something.

Trent: That was awesome, dude. (notices Owen looking around) What's wrong?

Owen: I...uh, think I lost my bathing suit.

Complaints of disgust can be heard off-screen from the campers as the scene zooms out slowly to show a view of the cliff before fading to black for commercials.

—

Beach: The Screaming Gophers

The scene transitions to the beach, where the Screaming Gophers are happily moving along towards the campgrounds, pulling their crates in their rewarded carts and singing "99 Bottles of Pop".

All: 49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall!

—

Beach: The Killer Bass

The scene then pans to the Killer Bass, who are having a much harder time moving their crates without a pull cart. Duncan and Jenny pushed their crate, DJ flipped his, David pulled on his crate with some rope, and Courtney pushed her crate until she suddenly stopped.

Courtney: Ow! I think I just got a splinter.

Jo: (picks up Courtney's crate without a struggle) Shut up and pick up your crate! (Jo throws the crate down) Chicken!

Courtney: (Puts her hands on her hips) Hey I'm the only one with C.I.T. camping experience here, you need me!

Jo and DJ look at each other, seemingly unimpressed and/or unconvinced at Courtney's rebuttal. They both went back to moving their crates as Brick started walking up to Courtney.

Brick: (salutes) Ma'am, as a military cadet soldier, I believe that your C.I.T. experience will indeed be an asset towards our team! (Picks up Courtney's crate) Also, allow me to carry your crate for you.

Courtney: Um, really? I couldn't ask you to do that for me. That crate is pretty heavy.

Brick: Nonsense, I insist. What sort of man would I be if I just left you to push the crate by yourself and you fall victim to fatigue? You'll need all your energy to be put towards your C.I.T. smarts for when we start building the hot tub.

Courtney: (smiles bashfully) Well, if you insist...

Jo: (shouts off-screen) Hey, pick up the pace, Chicken in Training and Brick-for-Brains!

Both Courtney and Brick scowled at Jo's insults.

—

Beach: The Screaming Gophers

The camera pans back to the Screaming Gophers, who are still pulling their carts and singing "99 Bottles of Pop".

All: 32 bottles of pop on the wall, 32 bottles of pop. (Lindsay suddenly stops to pick up a conch shell on the beach and puts it to her ear before realizing she was falling behind the rest of the group, and started running back towards them) If one of those bottles should happen to fall...

—

Beach: The Killer Bass

The camera pans to Tyler, who stops walking and sets his crate down.

Tyler: Ugh, I've gotta take a wiz.

Tyler walks past Jo, who was carrying her crate and rolled her eyes in impatience.

Jo: You got two minutes, tracksuit! We're already behind!

Mary-Margret: If there's a bathroom out here, than I am so going, too!

Ezekiel: The bathroom's in the forest, eh. Just go anywhere you like.

Mary-Margret: (cringes with disgust, but then shrugs her shoulders) Meh.

Anthony: (stops pushing his crate and speaks sarcastically) Sure, why not? I mean, it's not like we're doing anything important right now! Go ahead and put us more behind!

As Mary-Margret followed Tyler into the forest, she raised her middle finger at Anthony, causing him to just roll his eyes.

Jo: (sets down crate in frustration) Fine! I guess we'll take a break. Anyone else who has to pee better do it now!

Right on cue, Ezekiel, Luke, Jenny, and David all set down their crates and headed towards the forest, causing Jo to facepalm in annoyance and impatience. The camera then pans to Courtney, as a fly starts buzzing around her face and towards her left eye. Courtney kills the fly with her hand, but also ends up hitting herself as a result.

Courtney: Ow! I think something just bit me.

—

Beach: The Screaming Gophers

Once again, the camera pans back to the Screaming Gophers, still pulling their carts towards the campgrounds and singing.

All: -should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall!

Mike: (whispers to Zoey) You'd think after 71 bottles of pop falling off the wall, they would've gotten better shelving by now.

Zoey giggles at Mike's joke, then suddenly stops and points ahead.

Zoey: Hey, look! There's the camp ground!

The camera pans to show the two cabins, then to Owen and Alex.

Owen: That was pretty easy.

Alex: I'm like so surprised how easy this was!

Emma: (cheers) Woo-hoo! The Screaming Gophers rule!

Everybody: (chanting and fist pumping) The Screaming Gophers rule! The Screaming Gophers rule! The Screaming Gophers rule!

—

Beach: The Killer Bass

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were still lagging behind, as everyone who had left to use the bathroom in the forest has returned and were either pushing, carrying their crates, and/or in Courtney's case, was walking behind Brick, while covering her left eye, as Brick carried her crate for her.

Courtney: I hope we reach the campground soon. I think my eye is swelling up.

Dawn: (pushing a crate with Jenny) Serves you right for killing an innocent creature of Mother Earth.

Courtney: (rolls her eyes) Oh c'mon, are you going to pout about that stupid fly all day?! It was just a fly!

Dawn: (scowls) Perhaps it's life may have seemed insignificant to you, but all creatures of Mother Earth were born to live out their lives and assume their role in the circle of life! Each and every life form is worth protecting, no matter how small the creature or short it's life may be. Who do you think you are to judge the fate of that fly?

Courtney was about to rebuttal against Dawn's argument, but she honestly could not find the words to retaliate with. In other words, Courtney was left speechless.

—

Campgrounds: The Screaming Gophers

Back at the campgrounds, the Screaming Gophers were all seen trying to open the crates with their teeth for some odd and unexplained reason. Chris than appears on the scene and walks by the other contestants.

Chris: Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. (To the camera) I came up with that one.

The camera pans to Eleyna, who is pulling hard with her teeth on some rope attached to the box, like a dog pulling on a rope toy.

Eleyna: (through her teeth) Hey, I think I got it open! (The crate pops open and three items fall out of the crate. Eleyna stands up straight and sticks out her tongue in pain) Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue!

Mike: (to Zoey) Now that's something you don't hear everyday.

Zoey smiles and giggles at Mike's joke.

—

Beach: The Killer Bass

At the beach, the Killer Bass hadn't made much progress since the last transition. They were all still pushing and/or carrying their crates towards the campgrounds until they paused for a moment when Chris, riding a red ATV, arrived on the scene.

Chris: You guys are way behind the other team. Like, way behind. What's the problem?

Jo: (scowls) Well let's review: We don't have pull carts, half the team are struggling to move their crates, and some took five whole minutes to use the bathroom!

Tyler: (defensive) Hey! It was three minutes at the most!

Jo: Which was a minute longer than I gave you!

Brick: If I may add, our comrade Courtney here has an eye swelling up like a balloon.

Courtney removed her hand over her eye, causing both Brick and Chris to cringe in shock as they saw Courtney's eye throbbing.

Chris: Ahh! Oh, my boxers, that's bad!

Dawn: If there was any aloe nearby, she could use it to soothe the inflammation and reduce the swelling.

Mary-Margret: Aloe? Isn't that some kind of healing plant?

Dawn: (nods) Yes. More specifically, aloe is a herbal remedy that contains a translucent inner pulp and a resinous yellow aloin inside that is often used to treat external skin discomforts. Aloe has leaves that resemble a cactus but with a darker green color.

Jenny: (sprints towards them) Oh! Do you mean this? (Pulls out a collection of a plant with sharp green leaves) I picked these up in the forest and they just feel awesome on your skin.

Mary-Margret: (pulls out a pile from her pocket and rubs the leaves on her face) Heck's yeah, girl! Give them a try, Chickney!

Courtney frowned at her "nickname", but still reached for the leaves.

Dawn: Wait! (Slaps Courtney's hand away) Don't touch those!

Courtney: (rubs her hand) Ow! Why?!

Dawn: (turns to Jenny and Mary-Margret) These leaves that you found, were they low to the ground and all over the place?

Mary-Margret: (shrugs) I don't know. I didn't find them, (points to Jenny) she did.

Jenny: (nods) Yeah, I think that sounds about right. Why?

Dawn: You two have been rubbing poison ivy on yourselves.

Both girls grew wide eyed. Their gripes on the leaves loosened, causing the leaves to fall onto the beach. On their bodies, a rash was now shown on their skin as the slowly started to scratch the inflamed areas, still wide eyed with shock and realization.

Jenny: (stutters) T-That...explains...the itching.

The girls then suddenly started scratching more fiercely at their poison ivy rash and they have snapped out of their shock enough to display a look of extreme discomfort on their faces as they scratched themselves.

Chris: (Laughs) No way! That's awesome! (Laughs again).

—

Campgrounds: The Screaming Gophers

At the campgrounds, all of the crates from the Screaming Gophers team had been opened and the contestants were digging through each crate for the contents inside.

Owen: (pulls out wooden planks) Hey! Check it out! I got wood!

Trent: (pulls out a wrench and a hammer) I got some tools here (pulls out a blue mat) and what looks like a pool liner.

Emma: Leshawna and I got some nails, and nuts and bolts over here! (Looks down in the crate) Seems like a waste of a large wooden crate of you ask me.

Leshawna: I'm sure they recycle the wood, girl.

As the two girls reached into the crate to pick up their supplies, Heather and Lindsay walks up to the duo.

Heather: (to Leshawna) I just wanted to say, I didn't mean bad about you being a ghetto, rap-star wannabe, and I love your earrings. They're so pretty.

Leshawna: (smiles) Straight up?

Emma: (raises an eyebrow in suspicion) Seriously?

Heather: (nods) I'm totally serious. Oh, and I love your boots too by the way, Emma! Their really cute!

Emma: (still skeptical) Um, thanks...

Leshawna: Well, I'm sorry I called you a Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen.

Heather: It's okay. You had every right to say that after what I said to you back there.

Emma: (smiles) Well, as long as everyone's apologizing, I'm sorry I tricked you into running off the cliff, Heather. And I totally love your shoes by the way! They're so stylish!

Heather: Thanks and no worries. I needed a push. Truce?

Leshawna: Yeah, yeah, you got it. (Bumps fists with Heather).

Emma: (thinks for a moment) Eh, what the heck? I'll let bygones be bygones, too.

Emma and Heather shake hands, and then both pairs went their separate ways away from each other.

Lindsay: (to Heather as they walk away together) Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lefonda and Elsa back there?

Heather: Leshawna and Emma. And hah, no. They're both going down! (Raises and clenches her fist) And P.S. those are the ugliest earrings and boots I've seen in my life.

Lindsay: Oh. So if you hate them why were you being nice to them?

Heather: (applying lipstick on her lips) You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Lindsay: Oohhhh. I'm your friend, right? (Smiles)

Heather: Oh, yeah, for now.

As Heather continued walking away, she bumps into Zoey, causing Heather to fall to the ground.

Zoey: (gasps) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! (Extends her hand to help her up) I didn't mean t-...

Heather: (cuts Zoey off by smacking her hand away and stands up) Why don't you watch where you're going, you klutz! (Pushes Zoey to the ground).

Mike: (snaps) Hey! Don't push her! She said it was an accident!

Zoey: (stands up and puts a hand on Mike's shoulder) Mike, it's okay. Let's just go get back to work.

Heather: (smirks) Yeah, that's right! (Pushes Mike back) Beat it, dweeb!

Suddenly, Mike gasps and his eyes bulged. He then hunches over with his eyes squinted.

Mike?: (in a sharp withered tone of voice) Why you disrespectful little tramp! Watch who your shoving!

Heather: (gasps in shock) Excuse me?! What did you just call me, Mike?!

Mike?: Mike? Name's Chester, missy! And you better watch your tone! Show some respect for the elders!

Zoey: (confused) Uh, excuse me?

Heather: (rolls her eyes and walks away with Lindsay trailing behind her) Weirdo...

Chester: (shakes his fist in the air) That's right, you keep on walking, you tramp! And put on some danged clothes on for Pete's sake! Back in my day, we threw stones at young ladies who dressed as indecently as you!

Zoey just stared at "Chester" with a mixture of shock and confusion.

—

Confessional

Zoey: Mike is so funny and sweet! Y'know I really don't get his old man comedy routine, but I bet it's really funny if you're from like, France or something?

Lindsay: Okay, I was like sooo confused. Why was Mitch acting like a cranky old man and calling himself Sylvester?

Heather: (scowls) Okay, so far I have three people that are so going down! Emma and Leshawna are number one and two, and Mike just became number three on my list! The question is: Who do I get rid of first and how?

—

The camera pans to Leshawna and Emma, who are both taking out the contents of their crate together.

Emma: So Leshawna, were you really sincere about your apology to Heather?

Leshawna: Of course I was, girl. (Raises an eyebrow in curiosity) Why? Didn't you?

Emma: (shakes her head) Hah, no. That little (*beep*) is so going down! (Clenches her fist)

Leshawna: (confused) Then why did you even bother apologizing if ya didn't mean it?

Emma: Because we're on the same team. To get far in this game, the less enemies you make, the better. In other words, if we want to get anywhere in this game, we have to keep the peace amongst our teammates. Even if one of them is a total stuck up (*beep*)! (Smiles mischievously) However, when the opportunity to take a jab at Heather arises, you can bet I'll be there.

Leshawna: Girl, what is your deal with Heather. Don't get me wrong, that girl has been mean all day until now, but why are you so fixated on jabbing her like you've been doing all day?

Emma: Because I know who she is! She's one of those popular high school queen bees who thinks the world revolves around her and that she is superior to everyone else in every way! She thinks that everyone loves and adores her when really everybody hates her! Back home, I've had to deal with mean girls like her on a regular basis. I've been sticking it to them since middle school and I can easily spot one from a mile away. Do you honestly think she meant that apology to you? Trust me, she's just trying to throw you off so she can play you like a doll. (Looks at Heather and Lindsay) Looks like she's already got blondie wrapped around her finger. Poor girl is probably going to become a victim in that queen bee's reign of terror. (Faces Leshawna) If we want to make it far in this game, we can't trust her for even a second! In fact, the sooner we get rid of her, the better.

Leshawna: (frowns) I thought her apology was too good to believe, too! (sighs) But I was willing to try to at least work together with her peacefully as long as we're stuck on the same team together. (Smiles with confidence) But you don't need to worry about me, girl! If that skinny white girl even thinks about crossing this sista, she is gonna get it hard!

Emma: (smiles) That's just what I wanted to hear! (Leans forward to whisper to Leshawna) Oh and P.S., she has the most tackiest shoes that I've ever seen in my life!

Both girls laughed at Emma's insult towards Heather. Just then, the Killer Bass team arrived at the campground, minus Mary-Margret and Jenny.

Harold: (drops his crate) Finally.

Trent: Hey, what's up, guys?

Ezekiel was about to say something, but Anthony covered his mouth.

Anthony: (threateningly) If you say that something in the sky is what's up, I'm going to bash my crate onto your head until you're in a coma, got it?!

Ezekiel nodded his head fearfully.

Trent: (to Anthony) Hey dude, chill. No need to be so harsh.

Anthony: (raises a middle finger at Trent) Screw you!

Anthony walks away, leaving his team and the opposing team in shock.

Trent: (wide eyed) Um, okay...?

—

Confessional

Anthony: (rubs his temple) After the day I've been having, I am just not in the mood.

Courtney: Okay, that boy, Anthony, has got to get a handle on his attitude. It hasn't even been a full day and he's already cussed out with every swear word in the dictionary, and threatened more people than Jo did. I can understand that he doesn't want to be here, but he doesn't have to take it out on everyone around him!

—

Leshawna: (scowls) What is that boy's problem?!

Courtney: (walks up to Leshawna) Who even knows?

Leshawna stares at Courtney's swelled up eye and cringes, causing Courtney to cover her eye.

Leshawna: (cringing) Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?

Courtney: Nothing, just an allergy.

Ezekiel: Think it's getting worse.

Courtney: (whispers to Ezekiel) Shut up! We don't want them to know that!

Leshawna: (takes another look at the opposing team) Hey, aren't you missing a couple of black and white girls?

The opposing team looked around the area.

—

Beach

The camera pans back to the beach, where Jenny and Mary-Margret were both floating in the water. Jenny was floating on her back and Mary-Margret was floating on her front.

Jenny: (sighs in relaxation) That feels so great on my poison ivy rashes. (Sits up and nudges Mary-Margret) How're you feeling, Mary-Margret?

Mary-Margret gives Jenny a thumbs up and capsize herself up. However, Mary-Margret did not look pleasant. Her long curly hair was ridiculously frizzy, and her makeup was smeared and running to the extent that made her look like she crawled out of a horror movie. She was also not wearing her chicken hat for unknown reasons. Jenny stared at her with a cringed look, which made Mary-Margret confused.

Mary-Margret: (confused) What?

Jenny: (darts her eyes back and forth nervously) Um...n-nothing, it's just...ummm...(takes another look at her and gets an idea) your chicken hat! Your chicken hat is gone!

Mary-Margret: (feels the top of her head) Ah crap! It must've fallen off in the water! (Sighs) Well, guess I gotta look for it.

Mary-Margret takes a deep breath in and dives underwater, while Jenny sighs with relief.

—

Campgrounds

Courtney: They're getting a drink.

Harold: (whispers to Ezekiel) Yeah, if they drink with their whole bodies.

Ezekiel: (laughs) Ha ha, that's funny.

—

Campgrounds: Killer Bass

The camera cuts to Brick, who stands on top of a bunch of crates with confidence.

Brick: Men and women, we may have arrived late, but it's not too late! We may be down two, but with our combined strengths and skills, we can win this battle! We can do this, soldiers!

While Brick's speech was pretty empowering, most of his teammates did not display the same enthusiasm. The camera pans across to Harold sleeping and drooling, Lightning kissing his biceps, and Courtney looking disgusted as she saw Ezekiel picking his nose.

Courtney: (disgusted) Ew!

Ezekiel: (wipes the booger on his pants) What?

Dawn: (cringes in disgust) That truly is disgusting.

Duncan: Said the girl who picked up a cockroach earlier.

Jo: (blows her whistle) Alright Bass, listen up! We're building a hot tub, so obviously we'll need someone to lead! Therefore, I elect myself as this team's leader!

Courtney: (stands up) Wait! But I'm the only one here with "Counselor in Training" experience! I should lead this project!

Jo: (scowls) Nobody tells me what to do, especially not a girl in a chicken hat!

Brick: But I do agree with Miss Courtney! A C.I.T. is required to learn the skills necessary for instructing and organizing camp projects! With her leadership skills, I think she would make a better candidate as project manager!

Dawn: I agree with Brick! If Courtney can plan and oversee the hot tub's construction in a manner that will ensure our victory, I say we should let her lead.

David: Ditto, it's time to make your actions speak louder than your words, Courtney!

Anthony: (scowls) Pfft, I don't really care who's in charge. Let's just get this done already!

After seeing everyone agreeing to let Courtney lead the construction project, Jo just crossed her arms and huffed in frustration and defeat.

Jo: Fine! We'll let Chicken-in-Training here be in charge.

—

Confessional

Courtney: (smiles) That was so sweet of Brick to back me up like that. Now I can really show my team how much they need me as a team leader! I will be leading my team to so many victories that there will be no Screaming Gophers left on the island when they disband the teams!

Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork! Back in cadets, I took the teamwork medal three years running! Also the bed making medal, the "flag folding" medal, and the letters home to Mom medal. I always win that one. While electing myself the leader of this challenge would have been a great opportunity to show my teammates what an effective leader I could be, it was the right decision to let Courtney take the wheel on this challenge. After all, there will be plenty of opportunities to show my leadership skills in future challenges.

Jo: (scowls) If that (*beep*)-in-training thinks she is going to take control of this team by the end of the day, she's got another thing coming! She may have the others wrapped around her finger for now, but when the time comes, she'll slip up and be knocked down faster than you can say "Wawanakwa"! At that moment, I will rise up and take control!

—

Duncan: So, where do we begin, Cyclops?

Courtney: (points at Duncan) Open the crates! (points to Dawn) Dawn, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get.

—

Montage: Building the Hot Tub

The camera cuts to Justin and Sharon, hammering nails onto opposite sides of their hot tub. Then the camera pans to Luke and Harold, who are setting the wooden planks into place. However, the hot tub has an odder and more rectangular shape than the one being built by the Screaming Gophers. Next, the camera cuts to Heather, as she hands a hammer to Trent and Trent proceeds to hammer in a nail into the hot tub. Meanwhile, Tyler and Duncan are fighting over the hammer and start tugging at the hammer until it flies out of their hands and hits Harold in the crotch. Following which, Mary-Margret picks up a plank of wood and unknowingly hits Harold several times before walking away and leaving Harold in pain on the ground. Lastly, the camera cuts to the beach, where Noah scoops up some water in a pail and hands it to "Chester", who hands it to Justin, who then hands it to Gwen, and then Gwen dumps the water into the hot tub. As for the Bass team, the camera pans to Jenny, who is wearing a white mask and goggles as she spray paints something on the Bass's hot tub. The camera then zooms out to show the Bass's completed hot tub. The hot tub was oddly rectangular shaped rather than circular and had been spray painted red with the Bass's team logo spray painted excellently on the front that had been modified to have laser rainbows shooting out of its eyes, fire breathing out of its mouth, Lightning bolts in the background, and for some odd reason, it was riding a tiger with three heads.

—

Campgrounds

As both teams have completed their hot tubs, they wait in anticipation as Chris inspects each hot tub carefully. First, Chris examined the Screaming Gophers hot tub. He looked over the tub carefully for a moment.

Chris: (exclaims) This is an awesome hot tub!

The Gophers cheered triumphantly and suddenly Owen pops out of the hot tub to join in on the cheering.

Owen: Nice!

Next, Chris walks over to the Bass's hot tub and takes a close look at it.

Chris: Why is your hot tub a rectangular?

Jenny: (raises an eyebrow) Is that a problem? You saying that rectangles aren't good enough for you?! We got a shapist over here!

Chris: (raises hands defensively) Whoa Whoa, chill there! Geez, I was just asking!

Courtney: (whispers to her team) See? I told you he would notice!

Jo: (scowls) Shut up, Chicken-in-Training!

Chris: (Takes a closer look at the graffiti work) How did you guys even do this? There wasn't even any paint in the crates!

Jenny: (pulls up her duffle bag and takes out a can of spray paint) Street arts kinda my thing!

Chris: Obviously, this is some pretty sweet artwork over here! I'm impressed!

The Killer Bass cheered triumphantly as it seemed like victory was in the bag. However, Chris poked at the hot tub and it collapsed in a mere second into pieces. Jenny fell to her knees in shock.

Jenny: (cries out) NOOOOO! My awesome masterpiece! WHYYYYY?!

Chris: Well, I think we have a winner here...The Screaming Gophers!

Everyone on the Gophers team cheered at their victory, while the Killer Bass groaned in disappointment.

Jo: (stomps her foot) Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have listened to Chicken-in-Training over here!

Courtney scowls at Jo and Jo glares daggers at Courtney. Suddenly from the Gophers team, Chester gasps and reverts back to Mike, who looks around his cheering teammates in confusion.

Mike: (confused) Huh? Did we-...

Mike was suddenly cut off when Zoey hugged him from behind.

Zoey: (cheers) We won our first challenge! Isn't that awesome, Mike?

Mike: (blushes bashfully and awkwardly chuckles) Heh..heh...yeah that's great!

Chris: Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. (double points to the camera) Bonus!

The Gophers cheered louder with glee at their amazing prize.

Lightning: Crap!

Chris: Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, if your hot tub hadn't fallen apart, you would've won!

Courtney: (scowls) That doesn't make us feel any better. If anything, it makes us feel worse.

Chris: (shrugs) Well then, I don't know what else to say except, I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight.

Lindsay: (exclaims) We won! We all get to stay here for another three days!

All together, Heather, Alex, and Lindsay started cheering and hugging each other. However, their excitement was cut short when they saw Owen cheering and dancing nude, and all three of them fell silent.

Owen: (cheers and dances) Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Ha ha ha. Yes! We get to stay! We get to stay! We are so awesome! We won the contest! (Grabs Lindsay and Heather into a hug, which Lindsay didn't seem to mind but made Heather cringe).

—

Confessional

Gwen: (deadpanned) I really wish I hadn't seen that.

Cameron: I bet a lot of people here thought that I wouldn't last a full day on this island. But now that my team has won our first challenge, I don't have to worry about being voted off first! I'm safe (pumps both arms into the air)...for the next three days that is...

Mike: (rubs the back of his head, pondering and has an ice pack on his crotch) The last thing I remember during the challenge was Heather and Zoey fighting, I think? It's kinda a blur. Next thing I know, my teammates are cheering, (smiles dreamily) Zoey's hugging me, (cringes) and on the way to the Main Lodge, Heather calls me "Chester" and...(looks down at his ice pack)...well, you can tell what happened next. (Widens eyes in realization and looks very nervous) Uh...not that this kind of stuff happens on a regular basis or anything! (Laughs awkwardly) C-Can...uh...can we delete this confessional?

—

Main Lodge

The camera pans to the Main Lodge, where both teams were present and eating their bowls of some sort of white mush or something. At the Killer Bass table, the team was silent and their was tension looming in the air.

Jenny: (sighs) Ok, I guess I'll say it. What are we gonna do now?

Courtney: We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off.

Luke: So we're just going to do a group vote here instead of doing it discreetly?

Courtney: We just need to discuss our options and opinions. We don't have to come to a group decision right here and now, but we should at least look over the facts while we think about who we're gonna vote off tonight.

Brick: Sounds reasonable enough. Anyone have any thoughts?

Duncan: Well the way I see it, we have three obvious options. I think we should boot out either princess (points at Courtney) or the brick house (points at DJ) or Poison Ivy over here (points at Mary-Margret).

Mary-Margret glares daggers at Duncan while Courtney and DJ looked surprised.

Courtney: What? Why?

Duncan: Because, unless I'm mistaken, you three are the only ones here wearing chicken hats ( DJ, Courtney, and Mary-Margret looked up at their chicken hats) and if we ever have to lift a truck, (points to DJ) I like our odds with the big guy.

Courtney: (defensively) You guys need me. I'm the only one—...

Dawn: (interrupts) Yes, who used to be a real C.I.T. You have made that point quite clear several times today.

Courtney: (narrows eyes) Well, what about Mary-Margret?! She didn't jump off the cliff either and she rubbed poison ivy on herself like an idiot!

Mary-Margret: (stands up furiously and threateningly) You wanna go there, (*beep*)?! I will give you a beatdown hard enough to mess up your other eye!

Jo: (smirks) Sign me up for that action! (Cracks knuckles) She's the one going around saying how much of an advantage her C.I.T. experience will be and can't even back up her claims!

Lightning: (raises an eyebrow) Sha-yeah, we were following your lead throughout the challenge.

Courtney: (defensively) But we almost won that challenge! If the stupid hot tub hadn't fallen apart, we wouldn't be here discussing who we're gonna vote off tonight!

Luke: (stands up and makes a "calm down" gesture with his hands) Okay! Let's all chill for a minute before this gets way too intense. (Everyone sits back down. Luke turns to Courtney) So Courtney, you haven't told us yet who you'd pick. Who do you think we should vote off tonight?

Courtney: (thinks for a moment and then points ahead) What about him?

The camera pans to Tyler, looking surprised that Courtney picked him. From the background, Lindsay suddenly stood up in distress.

Lindsay: (yells) NO! (The room fell silent as her team stared at her) I-I...mean...no...salt. (slowly sits back down) There's no salt on the table, bummer.

Duncan: Hey, hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing!

Courtney: (snaps) Shut up!

Jenny: (chanting) Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Brick gets in between Duncan and Courtney before anything could happen.

Brick: At ease, soldiers! We're starting to get off track here again!

Duncan: I've had enough prison food for one day. (stands up and walks away) I'm gonna go have a nap.

Courtney: You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!

Anthony: (sneers) Thought we were just discussing, not deciding.

Courtney: (glares at Anthony) You shut up, too! It's not like you actually want to be here anyway! Maybe we should vote you off!

Anthony: (rolls eyes) Even if you all did vote me off, I'd probably still be stuck in some kind of losers holding area until the end of the season! You wouldn't be doing me any favors by voting me off!

Jenny: (snickers) We'd be doing ourselves a favor, that's for sure.

Anthony glares daggers at Jenny.

Ezekiel: Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones that have eight girls.

Jenny and Mary-Margret gasp, and Harold, David, and Brick were as equally surprised.

Courtney: (glares angrily at Ezekiel) And just what is that supposed to mean?

Dawn: (worriedly) Ezekiel, please don't...

Jo: (walks up to Jo furiously) No, I want to hear him out! Go ahead, homeschool, (pounds fist on the table angrily) enlighten us!

Ezekiel: Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are.

Mary-Margret and Jenny were shocked beyond words, causing the boys to walk away slowly from them. Dawn facepalms in annoyance and a certain Gopher rushed over to the Bass table angrily.

Emma: (angrily) Oh, he did not just say that crap!

Ezekiel: (oblivious to rising anger amongst the girls around him) My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? And help them in case they can't keep up.

Mary-Margret: (stands up furiously) Oh, he's sooo getting a beatdown!

Jo: (grabs Ezekiel's neck and hoists him in the air as she tightens her grip) Still think we need your help keeping up?

Ezekiel: (nervously) Uh...not really...

Luke: (intervenes) Okay, guys, let's give him a break. (Jo lets go of Ezekiel and drops him on the floor) I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls.

Ezekiel: But they ar-...(a bowl is suddenly thrown at Ezekiel and hits him in the face)...OW!

Ezekiel falls back on to the floor as the camera pans to Sharon, who was whistling and trying to look innocent.

—

Campfire Pit

Nighttime fell as the camera cuts to the campfire pit. All of the Killer Bass members were sitting on stumps as they waited for elimination ceremony to start. Most of the campers, specifically the girls, were not to thrilled to be there. However, Mary-Margret and Jenny glared at Ezekiel with satisfied and vengeful looks on their face.

Duncan: (to Ezekiel) Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world.

Chris: (stands at the podium with a plate of fourteen marshmallows in his hand) Killer bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only fourteen marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to (camera pans to the docks) the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. (camera pans back to Chris) That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back... Ever (everyone grew wide eyed and nervous). The first marshmallow goes to...Luke!

The camera pans to Luke, who smiles and rushes over to claim his marshmallow.

Chris: (places the marshmallow through Luke's stick) Tyler!

Tyler: (cheers) Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Place at the table! (Rushes up and sticks a stick through one of the marshmallows).

Chris: Mary-Margret!

The camera pans to Mary-Margret, who smiles as she walks up to claim her marshmallow. The camera then pans to Dawn.

Chris: Dawn!

Dawn walks up and claims her marshmallow.

Chris: D.J.!

D.J. follows Dawn as he walks up to receive his marshmallow.

Chris: Harold!

Harold: (fist pumps) Yes!

Chris: Lightning!

Lightning: (cheers) SHA-BAM!

Chris: Jenny!

Jenny: (fist pumps) Nice!

Chris: David! (David walks up to receive his marshmallow) Jo!

Jo: (cheers) Oh yeah!

Chris: Duncan!

With a satisfied smirk, Duncan walks up to claim his marshmallow.

Chris: Brick!

Brick salutes and sprints towards the others to receive his marshmallow.

Chris: And surprisingly...Anthony!

Anthony: (rolls his eyes) Bite me.

Chris: Oh by they way Anthony, (pulls out his cellphone from his pocket) the producers got a phone call from your mother, asking them to deliver you a message. At least that's what they think, they couldn't understand a word she was saying. (Tosses his phone to Anthony, who catches it in one hand) Anyway, she left a message for you in my voicemail.

Anthony looks through the voicemail on Chris's phone and plays the message. Unfortunately for him, the message was very loud so the others around him heard it, too.

Message: Satō ansonī! Anata wa yamenaideshou, watashi wa sore o kinjimasu! Watashi wa anata no chichi no yōna fumeiyona kotoba o sodateru tame ni watashinojinsei no 16-nenkan o sugoshimasendeshita! Anata wa gēmu ni todomari tsudzukete kachimasu, samonakereba watashi wa anata o misutete jinsei no shippai to shite anata o mitomemasu!

(Translation: Anthony Sato! You will not be quitting, I forbid it! I did not spend sixteen years of my life to raise a dishonorable quitter like your father! You will stay in the game and win, or I shall disown you and acknowledge you as failure for life!)

Everyone was silent and slightly annoyed at the very loud message that they heard. Anthony just sighed, handed the phone back to Chris, and took his marshmallow and stuck it through his stick.

Jo: Why did you have to put it on speaker?

Anthony: (sighs) It wasn't on speaker phone. She's that loud.

Dawn: She sounded very angry.

Anthony: (shrugs) That's just how she talks.

Ezekiel: How come she wasn't speaking English, eh?

Anthony: She doesn't speak English, she only speaks Japanese. She sucks at speaking English, yet she can understand it perfectly.

David: Well, don't leave us in the dark, what did she say?

Anthony: (sighs) In short, she basically told me to screw off, I'm on my own.

Luke: That's pretty harsh, dude.

Anthony: Thats my mother.

Chris: Well, with that taken care of, campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening.

The camera zooms in on the last marshmallow, then pans to Courtney and Ezekiel, both waiting in anticipation for one of their names to be called. The camera then begins to pan dramatically towards Chris, then Ezekiel, and then Courtney. Both contestants are nervous and shaking in anticipation as Chris took a very long time to reveal the loser for dramatic effect. The host looked to the two, then dramatically pointed to the sky then to Ezekiel, then to Courtney, then to Ezekiel, then to Courtney, and then he rubbed his chin in thought before calling out the final name.

Chris: (raises a marshmallow) Courtney!

Courtney lets out a huge sigh of relief before running up to claim her marshmallow, which Chris happily put through her stick for her. Ezekiel looked very disappointed with the outcome.

Chris: Can't say I'm shocked. I heard what you said about the girls earlier. Not cool. (Walks up to Ezekiel and gestures to the right) Dock of shame is that way, bro.

Ezekiel stood up and slowly started walking towards the dock of shame.

Chris: The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe (smiles mischievously)...for tonight.

—

Confessional

Gwen: Yep, this camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here I guess I might as well actually try to win.

Anthony: (scowls) This camp and everyone else can suck it! Now that I'm officially stuck here, I have to win! You probably heard the voicemail message from my mother. She basically told me to win or I'm screwed! So no matter what it takes, I will be winning this game!

—

Campgrounds

At the campgrounds, the Screaming Gophers are all gathered around to celebrate their victory with a hot tub party. Currently, the Gophers that were in the hot tub were Mike, Zoey, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, and Trent.

Mike: (with a raised juice box in hand) To the Screaming Gophers!

All: (cheers) The Screaming Gophers! Woo-hoo!

Leshawna: (starts dancing and cheers) Go gophers, go gophers!

Emma, Noah, and Owen join in on the dance and cheering.

Emma, Noah, Owen, and Leshawna: Go gophers, go gophers! Go gophers, go gophers! Go, go, go gophers!

The camera zooms out to show the Killer Bass walking past the Screaming Gophers hot tub party. Suddenly, Courtney stops and faces the camera.

Courtney: Are you recording this? (The camera zooms in on Courtney and more dramatic music plays) Good. They can enjoy their little part all they want, but I am gonna win this competition and no one is gonna stop me!

The scene fades to black...

—


	4. The Big Sleep

The camera shows a bird's eye view of Camp Wawanakwa with Chris standing on the dock, facing the camera.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island...(several clips from the previous episodes are shown as Chris began the intro) Thirty campers arrived to find they's be spending the next twelve weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested water. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to where the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experience as a C.I.T. in summer camp, but refused to jump. And Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestants at the camp with his sexist comments about women. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel; proving that homeschooling and reality TV don't really mix. (The camera cuts back to Chris at the Dock of Shame) Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on...(the camera zooms out with each word) Total...Drama...Island!

—

(Theme Song)

—

Campgrounds

The scene fades in to the campgrounds, as Chris walks towards the cabins with a red megaphone in hand. He then held up an air horn to the megaphone and blew the air horn with a devious grin. The camera pans to the inside of the Gopher Girls' cabin and to Leshawna, who bangs her head on the top bunk as she woke up in alarm.

Leshawna: (cringes in pain and puts a hand on her head) OW! It's seven in the morning! (runs to the window and yells out to Chris) Do I look like a farmer to you?!

Sharon: (yawns and rubs her eyes as she sits up from her bed) Actually, farmers get up much earlier. Waking up at this time would be considered "sleeping in" for them.

The scene transitions to outside as all the campers are now dressed and waiting for the challenge to begin. Jo and Brick then arrive on to the scene; they were both awake way before everyone else.

David: (to Jo and Brick) Where were you two?

Jo: (proudly) Just did my morning 5k run.

Brick: (proudly) And I just did an 8k run!

Jo: (scowls) I mean I did an 8k warm up, then 5k at a full sprint!

Brick: (gets closer to Jo) My entire run was uphill!

Jo: (smirks) Yeah, uphill with my eyes shut!

Brick: I ran backwards with earplugs!

David and Jo: (together) Why earplugs?

Brick: I dunno!

David looks at Brick strangely, while Jo just raises an eyebrow.

—

Confessional

David: I'm getting a vibe from those two that tells me that they're going to become a couple in the future. Unless on the off chance that Brick gets together with Courtney. In which case, the next obvious pairing would be Jo and Lightning...if Lightning ever figures out that Jo's a girl.

—

Chris: (suspiciously cheerful) Morning, hope you slept well.

Most of the campers looked tired from waking up early, though that didn't stop one particular queen bee from sucking up.

Heather: (waves) Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts.

Chris: (winks) I know!

Emma: (fake coughs) Ass Kisser (fake coughs again)

Heather glares daggers at Emma, but Luke snickers at Emma's comment.

Chris: Okay! I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly (points to his wristwatch) one minute!

Lightning: (surprised) What?! But Lightning hasn't had his D-P-A!

Everyone looked at Lightning with confused expressions on their faces since they had no clue what he was talking about.

Noah: (confused) Uh, what?

Lightning: Daily Protein Allotment, duh!

Owen: Oh and uh, I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast.

Anthony: (mumbles) Not that he really needs breakfast...

Jenny: (fake sympathy) Aww, what's the matter? Somebody misses their mommy?

Anthony scowls at Jenny.

—

Confessional

Anthony: (scowls) That was the first time in my life that I have been provoked to hit a girl!

—

Chris: Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen! (Owen perked up and looked ready to eat as he patted his stomach) Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake! (Chris points to the left and Owen looked less excited).

Jo: (scoffs) That's it? Thought this was suppose to be a challenge! (Nudges Lightning and Brick) We can win this challenge, easy!

Brick: (salutes) Affirmative!

Lightning: (slaps Jo hard on the back) Yeah, we got this one in the SHA-BAG, dude!

Jo scowls at Lightning for the slap on the back and for calling her a "dude" again.

—

Confessional

Jo: (points to herself) I will win this challenge, easy! Just being nice so that aptly named clump of cadet meat and meathead jock will be loyal. But when the time comes...(pulls out a tree branch and snaps it in two) OW! Splinter! Why you little...(throws the broken pieces at the confessional wall). My point is that those two are going down the moment they become useless to me, especially Jockstrap! He must be SHA-BLIND or something! Do I look like a dude to you?!

Brick: As the only soldier here with any military training, I've definitely got a winning edge! My biggest competition is probably Jo and/or Lightning, yeah good thing we're on the same team! Like my drill sergeant always says, "keep your enemies close, and your rivals closer!" (Pauses for a moment) Wait, I did that wrong! "Keep your family close and your enemies at arms length!" (Looks uncertain) N-No, no, no, hold on...

—

The scene transitions to the contestants all lined up and ready to run.

Chris: Okay, runners! On your marks, (the camera pans to the right to show Owen, Trent, Justin, and Alex, who were waiting for the word to start running) get set...GO!

Right on cue, Owen, Trent, Justin, and Alex take off running ahead, with Tyler lagged behind.

—

Somewhere in the forest, a large group of campers that consisted of Luke, Lindsay, Trent, Courtney, Brick, and Lightning were seen running together, while other campers such as Harold, Gwen, Sharon, and Cameron were seen bringing up the rear.

Harold: (to Gwen) Do you know how much longer?

Justin and Jenny ran past Gwen and Harold as they talked.

Gwen: (coldly) Don't walk beside me.

Cameron: (to Sharon) It's too bad this challenge isn't a little more academic. I'm not the best at physical challenges.

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) I concur, Cameron. I myself am not athletically gifted as well, but I find contentment with such adversity through by belief of the mind having more power than the muscle.

Cameron: Exactly! Just because our greatest strengths are mental doesn't mean we can't win!

Heather scoffs at the two as she walks past them.

Heather: Puh-lease! You two have as much a chance at winning this game as you would in a game of dodgeball!

Cameron groaned while Sharon glared daggers at Heather. Not much later, Emma runs past Heather and "accidentally" bumps into her as she runs past her.

Heather: (irritated) Do you mind?!

Emma: (dryly calls out) Sorry, Heather...(snickers once Heather was out of earshot)

—

Confessional

Heather: I dont run. And I definetly don't run in high heel wedges.

Emma: (arms crossed) Serves her right! With the way she was dissing Sharon and Cameron, she's lucky I didn't knock her down!

—

Heather is seen walking again, but suddenly stops when she sees Owen, drinking from a large puddle.

Owen: (licks the puddle) Can't...(licks the puddle)...catch...(licks the puddle)...breath...must...(licks the puddle)...have...condition!

Owen collapses into the puddle and Heather rolls her eyes at him while Leshawna walks past them and stops at a tree to catch her breath.

Heather: (scowls) Yeah, it's called overeating! Look into it!

Leshawna: (out of breath) And what's your excuse? You skinny...annoying...whew, too tired for insults.

Just then, Chris drove past them and several other contestants ahead on his moped, while speaking into a megaphone.

Chris: (loudly) Pick it up people! If you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat!

Heather: (groans in anger) I hate him so much!

Sharon: (as she and Cameron walks past Heather) That is quite surprising to hear from you, considering how you complimented him on his physique this morning.

Heather growls at Sharon, and rudely steps on Owen several times to walk across the puddle, while also producing a bone cracking sound with each step.

—

Main Lodge

The scene cuts to the seemingly empty Main Lodge, where suddenly the doors burst open, and Jo, Brick, and Lighting, walk inside at the exact same time. Jo looks around the area and notices that no one else is there yet.

Jo: (cheers) Whoo hoo! That's what I'm talking about! First one here! (turns to Lightning and Brick) Sorry you two had to lose to a girl.

Lightning: (looks around confused) What girl? Lightning didn't lose, bro! Lightning never loses!

Brick: And technically, we're all on the same team so everyone would win.

Jo: But I was still the first one here!

Lightning: Nah-uh! Lightning was here first! Lightning's always first!

Jo: (smirks) So that means you're always the first loser, too!

Lightning: (snaps) Loser?! Lightning never loses!

Brick: (nervously) Uh c-comrades...permission to interject, if I may?

Jo and Lightning quickly shot Brick with very intimidating glares.

Both: (snaps) WHAT?!

Brick cowered back a bit, but then regained his composure.

Brick: (points to the left) I-...I hate to inform you that none of you were the first to arrive...

Both Lightning and Jo turned their heads to the left and were in deep shock when they saw Dawn, sitting in lotus position on a stump chair as she meditated, tuning out the argument between Lightning and Jo completely.

Jo: (shocked) How did you-...you're not even sweating!

Dawn: (stops meditating and looks at the three) Hm? Oh, I move a lot faster in nature, especially with Mother Earth as my guide.

Both Lightning and Jo just stared at her with bewilderment.

—

The scene transitions back to the forest where a close up of Cameron is shown, moving at a fast pace and looking very exhausted.

Cameron: (panting) Although a slower pace was preferable, we would have never made it by dinner time at that rate. (The camera zooms out to show Cameron being carried by Sharon, as she runs ahead) Thanks again for coming back for me, Sharon!

Sharon: No need for thanks. Intellectuals such as us must always stick together. Besides, I could not in good conscience leave you behind, especially since you were throwing up several times from fatigue.

Cameron: (looks uneasy) Oh yeah...by the way...sorry that I puked on your shoulder earlier...

Sharon: (takes a breath in and out) It's fine...let's just never speak of it again...

Cameron: Also, I do feel bad about having you carry me. I hope I'm not slowing you down.

Sharon: (tries to hide her snicker) Please do not take this too much to heart, but I might as well be carrying a doll.

—

Confessional

Cameron: (sits on one end of a balance scale with a doll in his hand) I weigh more than a doll! (Cameron tosses the doll onto the opposite end of the scale, which slightly lowers, indicating that Cameron actually weighs less than the doll. Cameron then groans in disappointment).

—

Main Lodge

Most of the contestants are now sitting at the tables in the main lodge as they await the arrival of their remaining teammates. On the left side of the main lodge, the Screaming Gophers were seated at a table with Trent, Gwen, Emma, Lindsay, Alex, Justin, Zoey, Mike, and Eleyna, present and waiting for their six remaining teammates to arrive. On the right side of the main lodge, the Killer Bass were seated at a table with Duncan, Jenny, Anthony, Jo, Lightning, Brick, Dawn, Courtney, Luke, David, D.J., and Tyler, present and waiting for their two remaining teammates to arrive. As the camera slowly pans around the main lodge and to the contestants, most of them appeared to be exhausted from their twenty kilometer run, but the more athletic contestants such as Jo, Lightning, and Brick, appeared to be unfazed. Suddenly, the door burst open with Owen carrying a seemingly unconscious Noah over his shoulder.

Owen: (panicking) CLEAR A TABLE! STAT!

Owen runs off screen with Noah as Leshawna and Heather entered the main lodge, both looking very exhausted. Heather walks past Leshawna, slumping in exhaustion, while Leshawna drops to her knees.

Leshawna: (pants) Ugh, we made it!

Leshawna slowly crawls towards her team's table, while the camera pans to Owen giving Noah CPR while Heather, Trent, Sharon, and Cameron watched with anticipation. Not much later, Harold and Mary-Margret walk into the main lodge. Harold looked exhausted and was clenching onto his chest, and Mary-Margret didn't look as exhausted as Harold. Courtney walked over towards the two, looking very irritated at both of them.

Courtney: (places hands on her hips as she glares at Harold and Mary-Margret) What took you two so long?! We just lost the challenge!

Harold: (gasped and appeared to be having chest pains) I think I'm having heart palpitations!

Courtney: (raises an eyebrow) Uh-huh. (Turns her attention to Mary-Margret) What's your excuse?!

Mary-Margret: (scoffs) You seriously expect me to run 20 kilometers?! Especially in these shoes?! (starts walking away from Courtney) Pfft...no thank you!

Courtney: (growls) Ugh! You're just so-...UGH!

Mary-Margret: (sarcastically) Wow, great comeback there, Court. Come find me when you think of a better one.

Courtney angrily glares daggers at Mary-Margret that could've burned a hole through the back of her head.

Gwen: Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!

The camera pans to Owen, Trent, Cameron, Sharon, Heather, and Noah, who had suddenly regained consciousness. All of them cheered in triumph at their seeming victory along with the rest of their team, whose cheers can be heard off-screen.

Emma: (curiously mumbles to herself) This seems a little too easy...

Jo: (furiously) How did they win?! The Bass got here before any of the Gophers even arrived!

Emma: (smirks) But not your whole team. Nobody said that just one person from either team had to arrive first to win.

Jo: (scowls) And nobody said the whole team had to arrive first either!

Both girls glared at each other furiously at each. Then they turned their attention to someone else.

Both: (yells) Chris! Who won the challenge?! It was my team, right?!

Chris: (backs away a bit from fear) Whoa there, hold your horses girls! That wasn't the challenge.

Campers: (all together in shock) WHAT?!

Jo and Emma looked back at each other, and gave each other a threatening glare.

Jo: (growls) This isn't over...

Emma: (smirks) Right back at ya, (*beep*)!

David: (to Chris) So what you're saying is that we just ran 20km and it wasn't even the challenge?! We did all that for nothing?!

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) David makes a valid point. Why bother making us run 20km if it wasn't even the challenge?

Chris: You'll find out...(walks over to a purple curtain) But in the meantime, who's hungry?

Chris pulled the curtain back to reveal a buffet of mouthwatering foods such as turkey, mashed potatoes, baked beans and maple syrup, stuffing, salad, rolls, a chocolate fountain, sweet potatoes, pudding, gelatin, cakes, pies, and so much more delicious foods. The contestants stared in awe, especially Owen, at the amazing buffet table, mouths already starting to water at the sight of the food.

—

Confessional

Gwen: After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.

Owen: (overjoyed) And then I saw it! The buffet table! (Starts to tear up) I-It...was...b-beautiful...(starts sobbing)...C-Can I have a minute?

Emma: (her hair is messed up, she had several food stains on her clothes, and she looks frazzled) O-Okay...that whole situation turned terrible very quickly! As soon as Chris told us to dig in, a lot of us started running towards the buffet and fighting each other like animals to get there food first. Some of stayed back to watch the madness clear itself out, but I was seriously starving for some real food and went in! I'm just glad that everyone calmed down once they took a few bites of the food and that I have David with me to taste test the desserts to make sure their weren't any nuts in them. (Rolls her eyes) Apparently everybody loves peanut butter, especially when they put them in brownies and then bring them to school without telling the teacher despite the elementary school's policy on notifying the teacher and the class first about bringing in desserts with peanuts in them, and then a certain eight year old girl eats a brownie and has to be rushed to the ER after having a severe allergic reaction to the peanut butter filling in the brownies! (Points to the camera) Mrs. Kettlewell, if you're watching this, my moms are still peeved at you about that day! Of course, I don't hold a grudge, but considering that you almost killed their daughter, you can't really blame them, right?

—

The scene transitions to the buffet table, which had its food completely devoured by the campers with the exception of a few crumbs and the bones of the turkey. All of the campers were groaning with stuffed stomachs, with several of them shown to be bulged. Chris then jumped onto the table with his megaphone in hand.

Chris: (through the megaphone) Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge!

Owen: (through a mouthful of turkey) I thought eating was the second part.

Gwen: (in disbelief) What more do you want from us?!

Heather: Ugh, Weird Goth Girl is right. (Gwen glares at her) Haven't we been through enough?

Chris: (through the megaphone) Um, let me think about that...No!

Jenny: (holding her bulged stomach, moans) Ugh...forget him! I'm going back to bed! (Starts walking towards the door).

Chris: (through the megaphone) I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jenny!

Jenny: (opens the door and looks back at Chris) And why is that? What are you gonna do, kick me off the island?

Chris: (through the megaphone) No, but your team might if they lose the challenge. (Jenny closes the door, curious) It's time for... the Awake-athon!

Mike: (confused) The What-athon?

Chris: (through the megaphone) Don't worry! (jumps down from the buffet table) This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility.

Sharon: (snaps her fingers) It all makes sense now! The 20km run and binge eating the turkey buffet were all part of your evil scheme to tire us out, therefore making it more difficult for us to stay awake!

Chris: (through the megaphone) That's right, Sharon!

Gwen: (crosses her arms and scowls) Man, he's good.

—

Confessional

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) A twenty kilometer run around the lake was tiring enough, but the amount of food that we consumed will make staying awake for an extended period of time nearly impossible. And no, it is not because of the turkey we stuffed ourselves with. Contrary to popular belief, turkey does not in fact make people sleepy. The often repeated turkey myth stems from the fact that turkey contains the amino acid tryptophan, which forms the basis of brain chemicals that make people tired. However the reality of the matter is that turkey isn't any more sleep inducing than other foods. Just thought I'd add in that fun fact of the day in case you think the turkey is the reason why everyone falls asleep faster than expected.

—

Jenny: So what you're saying is that if I go back to my cabin right now and go to sleep, I'm out?

Chris: (through the megaphone) Yep!

Jenny: (thinks for a moment than shrugs) What the heck? I'll play this game.

Chris: (through the megaphone) That's the spirit! Now...Move! Move! MOVE!

Everyone started to walk out of the main lodge, already looking groggy and exhausted.

Trent: (walks up to Gwen) So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?

Gwen: 'Bout an hour, give or take. (A groggy Owen and barely awake Cameron walks past them) Maybe less.

—

The scene transitions to the campfire pit, where both teams were all sitting around, most of them already looking tired and all of them having dark circles around their eyes.

Chris: (voice over) We are now twelve hours in, with all twenty-nine campers still wide awake.

The camera pans slowly across to the right to show the tired Screaming Gophers, though Owen appeared to be more energized than the rest as he was jogging backwards with wide eyes and a smile.

Owen: (cheers) Woo-hoo! Stay awake for twelve hours?! I can do that in my sleep! (Pumps fist in the air) WOO-HOO!

Owen then froze for a few seconds before suddenly falling asleep.

—

Confessional

Gwen: The Awake-athon was definetly the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life.

David: One time Emma and I had a three day competition with our friends to see who can stay awake the longest. It was okay then since we at least had stuff to do, but now all we had to do was just sit around and wait for someone to fall asleep. I don't think I have ever been more bored in my life than I was during the entire Awake-athon.

—

Gophers: 14 Bass: 14

Emma: (to Luke) Told you Owen would be out first.

Luke: (whispers) Yeah, but I bet Cameron's next.

Emma: (smirks) Not unless someone from your team falls first.

Luke: (playfully punches Emma's arm) We'll see about that, ponytail!

Emma: (rolls her eyes playfully) Ooo! How original. Did you come up with that nickname on your own or did someone help you?

Luke: Hey! Ponytail's an original nickname! I don't see any other girl with a ponytail!

Emma: (points her thumb to the left) Leshawna's wearing a ponytail.

The camera pans quickly to a groggy looking Leshawna before quickly panning back to Emma and Luke.

Luke: (facepalms) Damn it! (Emma snickers at him) Tell you what, after I get to know you better, I'll come up with a better nickname for you.

Emma: Well, considering that it's already been twelve hours and one camper just now fell asleep, I can say without a doubt that we're going to be here for a while. I've got all the time in the world.

Luke: (smiles) My schedule's looking pretty light as well.

Both Emma and Luke smile at each other, while unbeknownst to them, Heather scowled at both of them.

Gwen: (yawns) This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

Trent: (yawns) Could be way worse.

Gwen: (raises an eyebrow skeptically) Oh yeah? How?

Trent: (smiles) I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

Gwen smiles at Trent's comment, while Heather scowled again and rolled her eyes at the two.

Zoey: (to Mike) At least this challenge isn't as dangerous as the last one. (yawns)

Mike: (nods and yawns) Y-Yeah...I wonder who's bright idea it was to make us jump in shark infested waters...

Sharon: (to Mike and Zoey) Obviously it was Chris's idea, if not the producers'.

Mike: Probably.

Zoey: (to Mike) By the way, thanks for sticking up for me the other day. (Mike looks confused) Y'know, when Heather was being mean to me and you defended me?

Mike was still very confused about the incident as he could not exactly remember what had happened clearly, but in order to avoid suspicion or questions, Mike simply just went along with it.

Mike: (nervously) O-Oh! Right, it was no problem, Zoey! Really...(chuckles nervously).

Sharon: (to Mike) I thought what you did for Zoey was truly admirable. Though I must say that your little "comedy routine" was suspiciously unexpected yet very humorous to watch.

Mike: (still nervous and confused) C-Comedy routine?

Zoey: Yeah, y'know when you told off Heather through your old man impression. (Mike's eyes grew wide) It was kinda odd for you to do your impression out of the blue like that, but I appreciate what you did for me nevertheless.

Mike: (blushes and chuckles nervously) A-Anytime...

Mike and Zoey smile at each other while unbeknownst to them, Sharon narrows her eyes at Mike with suspicion. A smirk then appears on her face.

Sharon: So Michael, exactly how long have you been performing your little "comedy routine"?

Mike: (nervously) O-Oh...I don't really remem-...wait, did you just call me Michael?

Sharon: Yes, that is your name, is it not or is "Mike" short for a different name?

Mike: (shakes his head) No. No, that's my name, it's just a little weird hearing it from someone my own age since everyone back home just calls me "Mike".

Sharon: My apologies, Mike. Regardless, you still haven't fully answered my question. I believe you were at the part where you said you didn't remember when you started your "comedy routine".

Mike: (becomes nervous again) O-Oh yeah...I've just been doing it for so long now it's hard to say when I started it exactly. (chuckles nervously) C-Can we talk about something else now? (to Zoey) I think we've talked enough about me, let's talk about you. Like, what's your home life like?

Zoey: Well, I live in a small town with my parents. I'm an only child.

Sharon: I envy your good fortune. I am the middle child of my household that consists of both my parents, my obnoxious older brother, and my drama queen younger sister.

Mike: I have a little sister, too! And an older sister!

Zoey: I'm the one who's jealous of you two! I would love to have a sister!

Sharon: I would gladly let you take my sister home with you if you want a sister so badly. You would not even have to pay me, I'll pay you instead to sweeten the deal.

Mike and Zoey chuckle together at Sharon's "joke", earning them a confused look from Sharon since she was actually serious about auctioning off her sister. Once they saw the confused expression on her face, they stopped chuckling, realizing that she was serious.

Sharon: (deadpan serious) Trust me, once you have spent some time with my younger sister, you'll be anxious to get rid of her. She may seem adorable, but once she starts whining and complaining about everything like the spoiled brat she is, then you won't think she's so cute anymore. Makes me wonder if all younger sisters are as unbearable to live with as she is.

Mike: Mine isn't! She's a total sweetheart!

Sharon: A likely story. How old is your younger sister presently?

Mike: She's eight now.

Sharon: Well, if she hasn't become a royal pain by now, I guarantee you that she will in the future, which will be much worse and I pity you. (Stands up and walks away).

Mike: (slowly darts his eyes to the left) Anyway...(to Zoey) What kind of stuff are you into?

Zoey: (her attention turns towards Lightning, who was lifting a stack of logs with one hand while exclaiming "Sha-Bam!", "Sha-licious!", and other "Sha" phrases. Zoey looked annoyed before turning her attention back to Mike) Definitely not jocks. Pretty much everyone in my hometown is a jock and their just so frustrating to be near!

Mike: (nods) Yeah, the jocks at my school are pretty obnoxious, too.

Zoey: I guess becoming a jock also raises their annoyance levels.

Mike: (chuckles lightly) And in most cases, their jerk levels, too. So I'm guessing that your not really into any sports?

Zoey: (shrugs) Well, unless you count ultimate kickboxing as a sport, which I am so into! I just really love action, especially action movies like the entire Total Warriors series.

Mike: (pleasantly surprised) You like action movies and ultimate kickboxing? If you get anymore cooler, I may have to marry you.

Zoey smiles and blushes at Mike's comment. Meanwhile, Heather watched the pair and once again gave them a scowl followed by an eye roll.

—

Confessional

Heather: (disgusted) Seriously, what's with all the flirting?! It's called Total Drama, not Total Hookup!(shudders in disgust) Anyway, my strategy is to get three other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final four. Question is, who can I get that's either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

—

Lindsay is seen doing a headstand.

Gwen: What are you doing?

Lindsay: Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. (smiles excitedly) I think it's working!

Alex: Ooo! Can I try?

Lindsay: Sure!

Alex eagerly starts doing a headstand with Lindsay. Cameron walks over to them.

Cameron: Uh, you guys do know that giving yourselves a head rush is not good for you and can eventually cause you both to pass out if you stay like this for too long.

Both of them stared blankly at Cameron for a moment. They weren't even listening to him, causing Cameron to facepalm.

Heather: (to herself, deviously) Perfect. Lindsay, Alex, Cameron, can I talk to you for a sec?

Lindsay: (still doing a headstand with Alex) Sure!

—

The scene transitions to Heather privately talking to Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron, away and out of earshot from the other campers.

Heather: (to the trio) Ok, I have a plan to get me and three other people into the final four, and I chose you guys.

Lindsay: (excited) Really?!

Heather: You should know that this is a very big deal! I'm placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street.

The trio nodded in agreement.

Heather: So you'll do everything I say then?

Lindsay: Sure! (Turns to Alex and Cameron, and squeals with joy) Eee! We're going to the final four!

Alex's and Lindsay's squeals of joy can be heard off-screen as the camera shifts to Sharon, who, unbeknownst to the group, was listening to the conversation from afar secretly. She narrowed her eyes.

—

Confessional

Alex: (squeals excitedly) OMG! Heather is taking me to the final four! (Squeals again) Eee! I'm going to the final four! I'm going to the final four! Eee! I so can't wait to find out what will happen then! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cameron: I am a 90 lbs weakling...okay, 89 1/2. Heather may have been a little harsh towards me earlier, but she did make a solid point. If I'm going to last long on this show, I need to stay as invisible as possible, and what better way to stay invisible than to hide behind a wall of allies? Then when it comes time to vote people off, everyone on my team will target the serious competition instead. If Heather is willing to take me to the final four, I'm sure I can put up with her until then. (sighs heavily) Because let's face it, I need all the help I can get.

Sharon: (pushes her glasses up) Heather forming an alliance with Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron? Typical. Self-entitled spoiled mean girls like her always surround themselves with minions. She is preying on Lindsay's and Alex's ignorance, and Cameron's desperation and weakness. I refuse to let Heather gain the upper hand, I plan to ruin that girl just as I have ruined every other mean girl that dared to challenge me! I guarantee that when Heather least expects it, I will get her! (sighs heavily) But for now, I'm going to have to do something that I'm definitely going to end up hating myself for.

—

Sharon: (walks over to Heather, Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron) Greetings, my fellow teammates. What matter are you currently discussing?

Heather: (scowls) Nothing that concerns you, four eyes! (Turns to her alliance members) Right?

The trio nodded their heads in agreement. Sharon smirks.

Sharon: (pushes her glasses up) I'm going to cut to the chase here, I don't have all day to mince words. I know that the four of you were just talking about forming an alliance to make it to the final four. (Heather, Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron, were wide eyed with shock. Heather was about to say something, but Sharon stopped her) You should really make absolutely certain that no one is within earshot when you discuss private matters. (Heather narrows her eyes at Sharon while Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron looked worried) Regardless, that was such a clever plan of yours Heather to form an alliance with three other contestants with the promise that you'll take them with you to the final four. Such a great plan, but an even better and more ingenious plan would be an alliance of five.

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) What is it that you want from us?

Sharon: (serious) Same deal as those three, but with the promise that you will take me to the final five. In other words, I want in on your alliance.

Heather: (scoffs) And what makes you think that I would let you in our alliance?

Sharon: Same reason for you wanting this alliance in the first place. Five votes are better than four, and if all of us vote as a group, we'll have a much better chance of dominating this game together and making it to the finals. (smiles mischievously) Or I could just simply tell the rest of the team about this alliance, therefore giving them incentive to target all of you immediately until there's no one left in your little alliance.

Heather growls at Sharon, while Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron grew more increasingly worried. Heather took a moment to think. After a few minutes passed, she finally spoke.

Heather: If I agree to let you in on our alliance, you will do everything I say, right?

Sharon: If those are the terms and as long as you can guarantee me a spot in the final five, then yes. (extends her hand out) Deal?

Heather: (smiles and shakes Sharon's hand) Deal.

The others sighed with relief. Unbeknownst to them, both girls had their fingers crossed.

—

Confessional

Heather: (holds up her crossed fingers) Of course my fingers were crossed! If that girl thinks she can intimidate me with a little blackmail, she's got another thing coming. I'll keep her around until she's no longer useful to me, then I'll throw her away like an old ugly sweater!

Sharon: I am no fool. I know better than to trust a girl like Heather and I doubt that I have her fooled. She is probably plotting how to cut me loose from the alliance as we speak. But mark my words, she will suffer at my hands! By forming an alliance with her, I have kept her from painting a target on my back for the time being. She needs my vote and my silence if she wants to get far in this game. (shudders and gags) I nearly regurgitated when I called her "clever", but playing nice with her will be worth it when my plan to crush her begins.

—

Lindsay: Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute?

The camera pans to Tyler, sitting on the ground.

Cameron: (confused) How does alliances relate to Tyler?

Heather: (shakes her head) They don't! (To Lindsay) Because you can't date him!

Lindsay: (confused) Why not?

Heather: Because he's on the other team!

Lindsay: (still confused) Uh-huh...

Heather: (frowns) You can't inter-team date! That's like against the alliance rules!

Lindsay: (unenthusiastically) There are rules?

Heather: (walks up close to Lindsay's face) Remember what I just said about trust, Lindsay? Of course, you could always leave the alliance. (crosses arms) If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off.

Lindsay: No! I wanna be in the alliance!

Heather: (smiles) Good! Then it's settled.

Heather, Alex, Cameron, and Sharon walk away, leaving Lindsay behind with a look of disappointment. Tyler waves at Lindsay, causing her to cheer up and smile back at him.

—

Confessional

Lindsay: Heather said I couldn't date him, she never said I couldn't like him.

—

Luke: (shocked) Wait, wait, wait, hold up! What did you just say?!

Emma: (defensively) It's not the way you think! Let me explain! My brother, younger sisters and I call him Uncle-Daddy because he's our dad by blood and our uncle by marriage. See, he's one of my moms, Cheryl's, brother and my other mother, Phyllis, is technically my biological mother. When my moms got married years ago, my Uncle-Daddy froze a lot of sperm in a sperm bank for them as a wedding present before he got a vasectomy so that when they decided they want to have kids, they could use his sperm with Phyllis's eggs so that we would technically be related to both of our moms. Trust me, I know it's all really unusual but I assure you that what you were thinking about earlier is definitely not true!

Luke: (lets out a sigh of relief) Thank god.

Emma: (snickers) Yeah, I tend to freak people out at first when I call him "Uncle-Daddy". It was his idea though, Phyllis and Cheryl didn't really care what we called him as long as we felt more comfortable about the whole situation.

Luke: (curious) So you call your moms by their first name?

Emma: Only when I'm talking about them or speaking to them individually, otherwise I just say "moms". I know a lot of people believe that calling your parents by their first name is disrespectful, but my moms don't care. They both know that my siblings and I have a lot of respect for them.

Luke: Cool. So tell me about your parents, what do they do?

Emma: Well, Cheryl is a prosecutor and Phyllis is a psychiatrist. As for my Uncle-Daddy, he does work from home so that he can help my moms take care of my younger sisters.

Luke: He lives with you?

Emma: (nods) More specifically, he lives in my basement. Uncle-Daddy is what you would call a "chill party dude". He's not very interested in settling down or raising children, but he is always there for us and can be responsible when needed. He's also a lot of fun and he's into a lot of the same stuff my brother and I are into like anime, comics, and video games. In fact...(unhooks a plush chibi keychain of anime character, Ryuk from Death Note, from her shorts)...a few years back, he bought me this cool souvenir from our first trip to an anime convention. I keep it on me all the time as a good luck charm.

Luke: Nice, it's Ryuk from Death Note!

Emma: (smiles) I know, I loved that anime! I used to binge watch it with my Uncle-Daddy before we took that trip to the anime convention. Ryuk was my favorite character from the anime! (looks down at the Ryuk plush in her hand with a warm smile) This may not look like much, but I cherish this because it reminds me of that awesome time we had at that convention. Y'know on a daily basis, I usually just see him as my uncle, but that day was the first time I saw him as my dad. You probably think I'm weird, right?

Luke: (shakes his head) No, not at all. You're a really cool girl, and your family's pretty interesting.

Emma: If not unusual...

The pair laughed together.

Luke: So, you said you're into anime, right?

Emma: (nods) Yep, anime and manga. I'm also into drawing anime and manga characters.

Luke: That's pretty cool. Do you have any drawings I can look at?

Emma: (stands up and tucks her Ryuk keychain into her pocket) Sure! Let me just go get my sketchbook from the cabins.

As Emma walks away towards the cabins, her Ryuk keychain falls out of her pocket, unbeknownst to her or Luke. This event did not go unnoticed by Heather, who watched the object fall out of Emma's pocket. Just then, Jo stood up from her seat and started walking towards the same direction as Emma.

Jo: (to her team) I'm going to the bathroom.

Heather watched Jo as she pasted Emma's keychain without taking notice, giving Heather a devious smirk on her face and an idea. Heather walked over to where the keychain was and pretended she was stretching as she picked it up without anyone else noticing. Afterwards, Heather sat back down next to Lindsay, who took almost immediate notice of the keychain in Heather's hand.

Lindsay: Uh, doesn't that keychain belong to Emma?

Heather: (proudly) Yep.

Lindsay: Well isn't she gonna get like really upset when she realizes it's gone?

Heather: Hopefully.

Heather smiles deviously as the screen fades to black.

—

The camera shows a bird's eye view of Camp Wawanakwa at night before shifting over to the campfire pit. Right now, Mary-Margret, Eleyna, and Noah have fallen asleep with Owen.

Gophers: 12 Bass: 13

Meanwhile, everyone else was trying desperately to stay awake. A few campers on the Bass team had an interesting strategy for trying to stay awake. Courtney and Brick were walking in place together, with Courtney looking more exhausted than Brick, Jo was doing multiple exercises by switching every five minutes, and Lightning was running around the campfire area.

—

Confessional

Courtney: I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball.

Brick: Courtney's strategy was very smart thinking and it seems that Jo and Lightning were in agreement with her plan.

Jo: (scoffs) Courtney's plan was just as half baked as she is! Doesn't she know that continuing the same movement will just tire her out faster? The key is to switch up the exercise routine to keep your brain sharp and yourself from nodding off.

Mike: (frantically) Challenge or no challenge, I cannot fall asleep with everyone else around! You see...(looks nervous)...uh...I...uh...(rubs the back of his neck nervously)...have this...uh...sleepwalking problem...yeah, that's it! (chuckles nervously). I-I tend to do some pretty weird things while I'm sleeping a-and I'd rather not have the entire viewing audience watch me do that stuff on national television...

—

Meanwhile over by the rock wall, Jenny can be seen spray painting graffiti while Duncan watched with amusement.

Duncan: Nice paint job, Red.

Jenny: (turns to Duncan) I've gotta do something to keep myself awake. I like to spray paint what I feel sometimes as a stress reliever. Check it out!

Jenny inches to the right to reveal her street art masterpiece. It was a morbid image of a pale, long black haired female's head that had a black substance bursting out of her eyes and mouth. While others looked disturbed by this image, Duncan was impressed.

Duncan: Nice tag, Red! You have got some major talent at this sort of thing.

Jenny: (twirls her paint can) Art is my life, specifically graffiti and avant garde. What can I say? I'm into new and unusual forms of art!

Duncan: So that tag is what you feel right now?

Jenny: If you mean having the life sucked right out of me, then yes. (rubs her temples in pain)

Duncan: (curious) You okay, Red?

Jenny: (sighs as she continues to rub her temples) Yeah, I didn't wear my mask so the paint fumes from my paint cans gave me a massive headache. On the bright side, I've just made it more difficult for myself to fall asleep.

Harold: (yawns) Isn't inhaling paint fumes dangerous?

Jenny: (shrugs) Meh, what's the worst that can happen?

Jenny looks over to Luke and Emma, who were sitting near a bush and chatting with each other as Emma showed Luke the drawings in her sketchbook. Suddenly, a brown bear pops up from behind the bush and takes a swipe at the two with its claws. This caused Jenny to very loudly scream out bloody murder, causing the other campers to stare at her and two other campers to wake up. Jenny rubbed her eyes vigorously before taking another look. Luke and Emma were fine, turns out it was just a hallucination from breathing in the paint fumes. Jenny quickly tossed her paint can aside.

Chris: (to the awake contestants) Congratulations campers! You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark. Time to kick things up a notch...(Chef walked up wearing a sheep costume and carrying a miniture harp, while Chris pulled a white sheet off of a pile of books) Fairytales!

Gwen: (annoyed) Oh he's not serious!

Chris picked up a book and cleared his throat before he began to read. Chef played a few notes on his harp while the other campers snickered at him, causing Chef to growl at them.

Chris: (slowly and dully) Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom (Alex yawned) a boring village. And inside this boring sleepy village (Luke was shown having trouble keeping his eyes open until Emma poked his sides with her elbow to keep him awake) filled with very boing children who did very boring things...

David fell asleep and began dreaming about sheep jumping over a harp. One sheep...two sheep...Chef sheep...fart? David suddenly woke up to a fart to his face caused by Owen, who's butt David had been using as a pillow. David coughed in disgust.

Gophers: 12 Bass: 12

Meanwhile, the music from "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" played as Chef began prancing around the campfire pit in a pink ballerina outfit while throwing around sparkly dust. The dust hit Duncan, Luke, and Jo, causing them all to yawn somehow. The dust then hit Leshawna and Cameron, repeating the same effect on them. To stay awake, DJ quickly tied himself to a tree. Unfortunately once the dust hit him in the face, he fell asleep and the tree fell down with him.

Gophers: 12 Bass: 11

Gwen: (yawns) Timber.

—

The scene transitions to the 40 hour mark. Those who have fallen asleep before this transition were Dawn, Jenny, Leshawna, and Cameron.

Gophers: 10 Bass: 9

Heather: (to Lindsay) We should talk about our strategy.

Lindsay had both her eyes closed and clearly wasn't fully awake. Heather nudges Lindsay, causing her to open her eyes.

Lindsay: (sleepy) Huh...?

Lindsay falls back and falls asleep.

Gophers: 9 Bass: 9

Heather: (turns to Alex) Alex?

Alex is shown to have already fallen asleep.

Gophers: 8 Bass: 9

Heather: (to Cameron) Cameron? (Sees him asleep on the ground) Oh yeah, I forgot he already fell asleep. (Looks around for Sharon) Sharon?

Sharon is no where to be seen around the campfire pit.

Heather: (to her awake team) Where is Sharon?

Mike: (yawns) I think she dropped out half an hour ago.

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) You think or you know?!

Mike: (rolls his eyes) I just said I think!

Heather growls. Mike looks annoyed. Zoey looked worried that another fight was going to break out or she could've just looked really tired, too. Heather got up from her seat and walks up to Chris.

Heather: I'm dropping out. I am not doing this anymore!

Chris: (shrugs his shoulders) Go ahead, I don't care.

Gophers: 7 Bass: 9

Heather walks away towards the cabins. Emma glares at her, but doesn't say anything and simply shrugs before going back to talking to Luke.

—

Confessional

Emma: I could've objected since the Bass were ahead of us and we needed as many awake campers as we can get, but honestly I was way too tired to argue with Heather. I just thought to myself that the rest of us are just going to have to work harder to pick up her slack. Oh and FYI, Sharon did drop out a half hour before Heather did, just to settle that argument. I'm surprised she didn't notice, then again all of us were exhausted. (shrugs)

Gophers: 6 Bass: 9

—

The scene transitions over to the cabins, where a dark figure was rummaging through the other campers' stuff. Several items were briefly shown in the hands of this dark figure, including an MP3 player, a container of protein powder, a guitar, a small bedazzled makeup kit, a pocket knife, nunchucks, a clear container with contents that were unrecognizable, a gold wolf tooth necklace, a pair of glasses, a hairbrush, a fashion magazine, and a Total Warriors 2 T-shirt. The dark figure used a garbage bag to carry all the items in along with a few others that they had thrown into the bag off-screen and stuffed them under a bunk bed in an unknown cabin.

—

Meanwhile back at the campfire pit, Gwen and Trent we're chatting it up, trying desperately to stay awake.

Gwen: (with a smile) Okay, favorite song?

Trent: (thinks for a moment) "She Would Be Loved". Favorite color?

Gwen: (thinks for a moment) Umm, midnight blue.

Trent: Ooh, mysterious. I like that.

Gwen smiles at Trent, which is interrupted by a brief yawn.

Trent: (puts a hand on Gwen's shoulder) Ah, don't fall asleep. Okay quick, favorite movie moment?

Gwen: (bashfully smiles) You're gonna think it's cheesy.

Trent: I promise I won't.

Gwen: Ok, the kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know the one with the guy and three girls.

Trent: I know the one. (Chuckles) You like that movie?

Gwen: Hey! I thought you said you weren't gonna j-...

Gwen suddenly stopped talking when a naked Owen passed by Gwen and Trent. Both Gwen and Trent grew wide eyed with shock. Their eyes darted slowly to the right to see a pile of Owen's clothes laying on the ground. They then darted their eyes slowly to the left...

Mike and Zoey were sitting together and laughing. Zoey then started to yawn and looked completely exhausted as if she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Mike: (places a hand on Zoey's shoulder) You know, no one will blame you if you drop out now. If this is becoming too much for you, I'm sure the rest of us can outlast the Bass.

Zoey: (smiles) You're sweet for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. I tapped out too early during the cliff diving challenge, but this time I'm going to stick it out for as long as it t-...!

Both Mike and Zoey grew wide eyed when Owen passed by them, naked. Just like Gwen and Trent, their eyes darted slowly to the right to see a pile of Owen's clothes laying on the ground. They then darted their eyes slowly to the left to see Owen heading into the forest.

Zoey: (wide eyed) Uh...you saw that too, right?

Mike: (still wide eyed, nods slowly) U-Uh huh...

Zoey: (still wide eyed and in shock) I'm definitely wide awake now...

Mike: (stands up, still in shock) Uh...I'm just gonna go head to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face or something. (Walks off-screen)

—

Confessional

Owen: Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans, they make me sleepwalk.

Gwen: (cringes) I'll never be able to unsee that!

Zoey: I can understand the sleepwalking, but why was Owen naked?! (shudders in disgust).

—

From outside the communal bathrooms, the sound of running water and splashes can be heard. Inside the bathroom, Mike was splashing cold water onto his face and then turned off the faucet. He then grabbed a towel and started drying off his face. Afterwards, he looked at himself in the mirror and jumped back in fear with a scream. Mike not only noticed the dark circles around his eyes, but his hair got wet and was covering his right eye, which freaked him out for some weird and unknown reason. After he recovered from his near heart attack, Mike quickly fixed his hair back to its normal style.

Mike: (mumbles to himself as he fixes his hair) He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. Don't freak out, he's never coming back. He's gone! (Takes a few deep breaths in and out before looking at himself in the mirror again) He's been gone for years and he still manages to freak me out anyway.

Mike sighs heavily before heading towards the bathroom door, but he ends up bumping heads with someone who was coming in at the same time. It was Duncan.

Mike: (rubs his forehead) Ouch! (groans) Sorry, Duncan.

Duncan cringes in pain as he rubs his forehead. He then takes a closer look at Mike, staring at him curiously.

Mike: (confused) What?

Duncan: (observing) It's just something about your face and voice is...kinda familiar. Have we met before? Y'know before the show I mean.

Mike: (confused and nervous) Uh...no. I don't think so. I've never really seen you before in my life, sorry.

Duncan: (shrugs) Eh, it's probably nothing. (walks into the communal bathrooms) Oh and FYI, your girlfriend fell asleep some time after you left.

Gophers: 5 Bass: 9

Mike: Aw man, really? (blushes) Wait! Zoey's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!

Duncan: (slyly) For now. I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other and talking to each other. You two are so in love.

Mike: (tries to think up a denial, but just became more embarrassed) S-shut up, Duncan! (Runs out of the communal bathrooms)

Duncan: (calls out) If it makes you feel any better, three of my teammates fell asleep, too!

Gophers: 5 Bass: 6

—

Confessional

Duncan: I'm telling ya though, I know Mike from somewhere! Damn it! Why can't I put my finger on it?!

—

Mike is walking back towards the campfire pit while talking to himself.

Mike: Okay, Mike! You may be exhausted but there's only five or six of them left, give or take. (slaps himself) You can do this! (slaps himself again) C'mon!

Suddenly, Mike gasps and his eyes bulged. He now had longer eyelashes and was wearing red lipstick.

Mike?: (spoke both very feminine and in a Russian accent) Vrrrong! Only one perrrson can do eet! Svetlana! Ze Olympeec queen of gymnasteecs!

"Svetlana" prances towards the campfire pit gracefully.

—

Back at the campfire pit, Zoey, Harold, Tyler, and Luke have fallen asleep. Harold in particular was snoring loudly and annoyingly.

Gwen: (irritated) His snoring is driving me crazy!

Trent: (yawns) Yeah, but at least it's keeping us awake.

Gwen: (yawns) I guess. (looks over to the left and smiles) On the bright side...

Gwen points at Anthony, who looked just about to pop a blood vessel from hearing Harold's snoring. Trent and Gwen laugh at Anthony's misery. Suddenly, they heard something that instantly caught their attention.

?: Make vay forrr Svetlana!

Jo: (stops exercising and looks confused) Who the hell's Svetlana?

Suddenly, "Svetlana" appeared out of nowhere and did several midair flips before landing perfectly in the center of the campfire pit.

"Svetlana": (proudly) Ta-Da!

Everyone who was still awake around the campfire pit stared at "Svetlana" with a mixture of shock, amazement, and confusion. Most of them even clapped.

Brick: (clapping) Impressive entrance, Mike!

"Svetlana": Meeke ees not here! Svetlana ees Svetlana!

Now everyone around the campfire pit were just confused as "Svetlana" handsprings away from the center of the campfire pit.

Emma: (thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers) Oh! I know what's going on!

Everyone turned their attention towards Emma, except "Svetlana" who was busy doing random gymnastic moves.

Emma: Mike's just doing some sort of acting routine to keep things upbeat. I mean, let's face it. We could all use a little entertainment during this boring challenge.

Everyone began nodding and shrugging in agreement.

Brick: Fair enough.

Gwen: Guess that makes sense.

Trent: Gotta love the guy's commitment to staying in character. Just look at him.

"Svetlana" is shown doing amazing aerial flips and perfect landing sticks.

Emma: (yawns) Speaking of commitment, check out Justin. (Points to Justin, who was standing perfectly still with his eyes wide open).

Gwen: I know, right? Just look at him! He's like a statue!

Courtney: (still walking in place) I don't think he's moved in over fifty hours...(pants from exhaustion).

Gwen and Trent walk over to Justin and tried to get his attention.

Gwen: (to Justin) Hey! Hello? Yo!

Trent: (waves his arms in the air) Yip! Yip yip yip yip!

Nothing happened.

Gwen: (gets closer) Amazing! Look at the concentration.

Emma: (smirks) Guess that means we got this challenge in the bag!

Gwen pokes Justin's face, causing him to shake his head and reveal that his eyes were painted when his real eyes opened. Justin was asleep this whole time. Gwen, Trent, and Emma gasped at this revelation.

Jo: (points at Justin) Hey! His eyelids are painted! I saw it! He's cheating!

Chris: (in disbelief) Shut up, oh I've gotta see this! (Chris sprits over to Justin and takes a closer look at his white eyelids. Justin smiles nervously) That is so freakin' cool, but you're still out dude.

Justin frowns and lowers his head in shame.

Gophers: 4 Bass: 6

Emma walks over to Justin and places a hand on his shoulder.

Emma: (sympathetic) Good try, dude.

Justin gives Emma a small smile before they are both startled by a sudden thud! They looked over to see that Courtney had collapsed from exhaustion.

Gophers: 4 Bass: 5

Jo: (snickers at Courtney's failure) I knew that (*beep*)-in-training would tire herself out like that! Pathetic!

Brick: (stands up) Ma'am, Courtney is a valued member of our team who fought through this challenge with honor! How could you speak so cruelly of such a dedicated soldier?!

Jo: (gets in Brick's face) Listen here, Brick-for-brains! This is a competition! Survival of the fittest! If she can't handle it, she's just dead weight!

Emma: (glares) You know, your cutthroat attitude is very irritating!

Jo: (glares) It's called a winning attitude! Get used to it, (*beep*)!

Both girls growled at each other.

—

On top of the thousand foot cliff, Owen was seen sleepwalking towards the edge. At first he almost steps off the edge, but then he turns back around. Unfortunately, he still ended up falling backwards down the cliff and into the water.

—

At the campfire pit, Trent and Gwen were laying down flat on their backs as they gazed at the starry night.

Trent: (yawns) You still awake?

Gwen: (yawns) Yeah. It's weird, but I think I'm so tired that I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?

Trent: I really have no idea. Where's the Little Dipper again?

Gwen: (points to the sky) See the big dipper? Follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star, and it's right there.

Trent: (smiles) Ah, cool.

Suddenly, Zoey started to wake up.

Zoey: (yawns and rubs her sleepy eyes) Is Mike back yet...?

Emma: (looks up from her sketchbook) Hate to break it to you Zoey, but Mike's been back for hours. You went to sleep some time after he left.

Zoey: (disappointed) Aw man, seriously? (lowers her head in shame).

Emma: (scoots over to Zoey and puts a hand on her shoulder) Don't feel bad, you lasted longer than most of the others on our team, and we've only had one other person drop out since you have been asleep.

Zoey: (cheers up a little) Thanks, Emma. So who's left on our team?

Emma: Well Justin got disqualified for cheating by painting his eyelids open while he slept.

Zoey: (snaps her fingers in realization) That explains why he was so still and didn't blink.

Emma: (nods her head) Yep. So other than myself, Gwen, Trent, and your boyfriend, Mike, are the only ones left on our team still awake.

Zoey: (instantly blushes) B-Boyfriend? (nervously) M-Mike's not my boyfriend...

Emma: (smiles slyly) Not yet, you mean. (Zoey tries to speak) Oh, don't even try to deny it. I've seen they way you two have been looking at each other. Not to mention how you have been swooning over him whenever he stands up for you. You totally like him!

Zoey: (still red with embarrassment, looks around nervously before whispering) Okay, yes. I do like him.

Emma: (whispers) I know.

Zoey: He's just so sweet and hot!

Emma: Well, I'll give you sweet, but he's more of cute than hot in my opinion.

Zoey: (smiles) You know, the guys back home are gorgeous, but their all hockey thugs and juvie rejects with a collective IQ of 10. But Mike is both hot and smart.

Emma: (looks to the left) You forgot funny, too.

Zoey: (confused) Huh?

Emma points to the left where "Svetlana" is doing backward somersaults.

Zoey: Is that...?

Emma: (nods) Yep. He's doing another comedy or acting routine. Probably to keep our spirits up while we wait out this challenge.

Zoey: (smiles) That's so nice of him! He's really good at acting, you know. You saw his old man routine the other day, he just really gets into character.

Emma: (looks at Mike with curiosity) Yeah...(starts writing something down in her sketchbook)...it's like he's a whole different person.

The camera pans and zooms in on the contents of Emma's sketchbook. In the sketchbook, she had taken notes on "Chester" and "Svetlana" with descriptions of each character. In the bottom half of the sketchbook paper, she wrote:

Theories: Mike?

1\. Dedicated Actor?

2\. Looking for attention?

3\. Trying to get noticed to start acting career?

4\. MPD

Zoey: (turns to Emma) What was that?

Emma: (closes her sketchbook) Oh nothing. Forget about it.

Zoey: Um, okay?

Anthony: (looks around the campfire pit) Uh, guys. Not that I really care, but Duncan has been gone a while.

Everyone else looked around.

Jo: Huh, oh yeah. Where is Punk-an?

Trent: I think he went to the bathroom not long after Mike. He should've been back by now. (calls out to "Svetlana") Hey Mike! Did you see Duncan in the bathroom earlier?

"Svetlana" did not respond to Trent. She just continued her gymnastics routine.

Trent: (confused, tries again) Uh, Mike? Didn't you hear me?

"Svetlana": (calls back out) Svetlana hearrrd you, but Svetlana ees not Meeke! Svetlana ees Svetlana!

Trent: (facepalms in annoyance) Okay then, Svetlana!

"Svetlana": (does a flip over to Trent and lands perfectly) You call for me?

Trent: Did you see Duncan in the bathroom earlier?

"Svetlana": Who?

Trent: (louder) DUNCAN!

"Svetlana": Svetlana heard you, no need vith ze shouting! Svetlana does not know ze Duncan!

"Svetlana" then did aerial cartwheels away' leaving the others with a mix of confusion and awkwardness.

Gwen: (shrugs) Gotta hand it to the guy, he commits.

Trent: Must be a method actor or something. I'll just go check on, Duncan.

Brick: I'll come with you.

Both Trent and Brick start heading towards the communal bathrooms.

—

The closed door of a bathroom stall was shown on screen.

Trent: (knocks on the door) Hey, Duncan! You in there, man?

The door suddenly opens, showing Duncan had fallen asleep while sitting on the toilet, which was absolutely hilarious to see.

Gophers: 4 Bass: 4

—

A school of salmon were shown jumping up and down a stream of water, with a still sleepwalking Owen following them. The camera then zooms out to reveal that Owen and the salmon were actually swimming up a waterfall. Suddenly, night turned to day, then day turned to night, and then night turned right back to day.

—

The contestants were now at the eighty-fifth hour mark. So far, none of the remaining campers have fallen asleep since Duncan. "Svetlana" was still performing gymnastics, Lightning was still running around the campfire pit, Brick was doing push-ups, Jo was doing jumping jacks but looked about ready to pass out, the campers who have fallen asleep were either still asleep or just sitting around the campfire pit waiting for the challenge to be over, and Gwen, Trent, Emma, and Anthony sat on the stumps, looking extremely exhausted and miserable. A now awake Duncan snuck up on a sleeping Harold with a cup of warm water. He places Harold's hand into the cup of water, causing him to pee his pants.

Duncan: (laughs) Gross it works! Dude peed his pants!

Harold woke up and saw the dark spot on his crotch. He gasped and tried to hide the evidence. Elsewhere, Noah was shown kissing someone's ear while he was asleep. The camera zoomed out to reveal that it was a sleeping Alex he was kissing, who seemed to be enjoying it. Noah woke up and screamed when he saw what he was doing, causing Alex to wake up, too. Noah continued to scream as he ran away from Alex, who sat up with an offended look on his face.

Alex: (yells out) Yeah, you're no supermodel yourself, y'know! (rubs the ear that Noah was kissing and smiles with satisfaction) That felt nice, though.

—

Confessional

Alex: (crosses arms) What's Noah's problem? I'm not that bad!

Noah: (looks nauseous) That. Never. HAPPENED! Got it?! (covers his mouth as if he were about to vomit) The worst part about this is that dude looked completely into it! (barfs into the toilet).

—

Gwen: (yawns) I'd kill for a coffee right now.

Emma: Kill? Singular? I'd go on a mass murder spree for a coffee. I'm that desperate!

Chris: (walks on-screen with a coffee in hand) What is the matter with you people? (sips coffee) C'mon, fall asleep already!

Gwen: (clings to Chris's leg) Gotta hook me up man! (reaches for the coffee but the coffee is raised up, out of reach) I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!

Chris: Alright, you eight stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!

Harold bolted towards the bathroom.

Chris: (takes another sip of coffee) I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said "Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough". And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find.

—

Confessional

Gwen: Oh come on, what now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on!

Jo: Do your worst, McLame! You'll never break me!

Emma: Can't be worse than seeing Chef dance around in a ballerina costume.

—

Chris: (pulls out a big red book and speaks in a dull tone of voice) The history of Canada, a pop-up book. (Chris opens the book and a pop-up of a beaver appears) Chapter One: The Beaver, national symbol and a "dam" fine hat.

Most of the remaining contestants groaned, but Brick looked the most excited out of the group.

Brick: (salutes) Yes, sir! Nothing like a history lesson about our great country!

"Svetlana" suddenly gasps and reverts back to Mike. Mike then suddenly fell forward and groaned.

Trent: (to Mike) You okay, "Svetlana"?

Mike: Yeah, I'm f-...wait! What did you just call me?

Trent: (confused) Uh, Svetlana? That's what you kept calling yourself earlier while doing your Russian gymnast routine.

Mike: (eyes widened, but then shrinks back to normal as he chuckles nervously) Oh! Right! No, I'm done with that now. (stands up slowly) Ugh, my body is killing me!

Gwen: Not much of a shocker considering that you were doing gymnastics for over thirty hours. Must have finally caught up to you.

Mike: (stands up completely, but wobbles a bit) Ugh, guys, I think I'm going to drop out. Sorry.

Trent: No worries, man. We've got this.

Emma: Yeah dude, you should get some sleep. You look like your about to pass out.

Mike: Thanks.

Mike starts walking towards the campgrounds.

Gophers: 3 Bass: 4

Chris: Well, what do you know. I've barely started reading yet and someone's already dropped out. This will probably be easier than I thought. Any who, back to the book!

The rest of the campers, minus Brick, groaned.

—

The scene transitions to a beaver dam that is being patted down by beaver tails. In the middle of the dam, a mud covered naked Owen slept peacefully, not even taking notice to the beavers around him.

—

The scene returns to the campfire pit. Lightning and Jo have fallen asleep at this point.

Gophers: 3 Bass: 2

Chris was still reading from the pop-up book.

Chris: (in a dull tone) Which of course was the precursor leading to the events of the War of 1812.

Gwen suddenly noticed that Trent was about to pass out.

Gwen: Trent!

Trent started to fall forward in slow motion as the sound of Gwen saying "Nooooooo!" was heard. Trent had now fallen asleep.

Gophers: 2 Bass: 2

Gwen: (sadly) Don't leave m-...

Gwen suddenly collapses onto the ground as well, falling asleep.

Gophers: 1 Bass: 2

Emma: (looks worried) Crap! I'm on my own now...

THUD!

The campers turned to see that Anthony had fallen asleep.

Gophers: 1 Bass: 1

Emma: (sighs) Just one more left...

Brick: (salutes with a determined look) May the best soldier win!

Emma: (smiles with confidence) I intend to do so! (salutes back)

Brick: Game on, Miss Emma!

Emma: Definitely!

—

Confessional

Brick: My intensive years of military cadet training will ensure victory for my team! I have the advantage of razor sharp senses from years of training! I can take anything this show can throw at me! Besides, I love learning about Canadian history. While Miss Emma might be a formidable opponent, she will fall soon enough!

Emma: It was all up to me! (Rolls eyes) Yeah, no pressure, right? Except that if I end up losing the challenge for my team, they'll end up hating me and use my loss as an excuse to vote me off. (sighs heavily) Brick is going to be one tough nut to crack though, but I'm sure I can outlast him. He may have the advantage of military training and a deep love of Canadian history lectures, but he's still just a guy! He's gotta fall asleep sometime.

—

Five hours have passed, and both Brick and Emma were still wide awake. Chris has just finished the last chapter of the book.

Chris: (closes the book) Unbelievable! How are you two still awake?! I read this entire history book to you! One of you should be asleep by now!

Emma: (cackles) Ha! You think a history lecture is gonna break me, McLean? You're going have to do way better than that!

Brick: I concur with my opponent. A five hour lecture about our country's great history will never bring me down.

Chris: (tosses the book aside) Fair enough. Which is why, I've come up with another sleep-inducing activity that will guarantee to make one of you fall asleep.

Emma: (with a determined look) I don't care what it is! Give me your worst!

Brick: (equally determined) Affirmative!

Chris: Very well. The two of you will run laps around the island until one of you drops out. Last camper who's still awake or hasn't dropped out wins the challenge and immunity for their team. The first camper to fall asleep or drop out loses the challenge for their team and one of the members of the losing team will be going home tonight.

Brick and Emma looked at each other with a look of confidence and determination. They then waited for the signal to start from Chris.

Chris: (raises his hand) On your marks...get set...GO!

Chris lowers his hand all the way down as Brick and Emma started running.

—

Confessional

Brick: Chris has just secured victory for my team! I've been doing running drills ever since I was enrolled into cadets! There's no way Emma will ever outlast me, especially in her sleep deprived condition.

Emma: (smirks) What Brick doesn't know is that I ran for the track team in middle school and I won my first marathon during my sophomore year of high school.

—

Three hours have passed since Emma and Brick started running. In the forest, Brick ran pass the screen while Emma followed behind him, still running but was very sweaty and panting. She was even more exhausted than she has ever been in the past couple of days, but she was determined to win this challenge. She picked up the pace and got a little closer to Brick.

Emma: (pants) S-Sorry Brick...but you might...as...well...give up. I-I won't b-back...down so...easily!

Brick did not respond to her.

Emma: (still panting) What's...the...matter? G-Got...nothing to...say? Y-You must...b-be doubting your c-chances...a-at...beating me!

Once again, Brick did not respond to her. Emma frowned in annoyance at this silent treatment. She pushes herself to get up closer to Brick.

Emma: (frowning) Hey...I'm trying to...m-make competitive banter...with you. T-The least you can...do...is...-

Emma stops talking when she notices something off about Brick's face. His eyes were closed and he sounded like he was snoring. Brick was asleep. Emma stops herself in her tracks and turns to the cameraman that was following them.

Emma: (to the camera guy) You saw that right? He was definitely asleep!

The camera shakes up and down.

—

Back at the campfire pit, Emma walks on-screen while an arm hands a sheet of paper to Chris. Chris reads the note and then smiles.

Chris: And we have news! It looks like Brick's sleep running. Which means, (raises the paper in the air) the official winner of the Awake-athon is...Emma!

Gophers: 1 Bass: 0

Emma collapses onto the ground and falls asleep. Chris takes a knee next to her and raises her arm.

Chris: The Screaming Gophers win!

—

Campgrounds

There was udder chaos at the campgrounds. Things were flying out of the Gopher girls' cabin, Sharon was walking around without her glasses and bumping into everything, and several onlookers such as Cameron, Tyler, Courtney, Brick, Dawn, David, Luke, and Jenny watched in horror at the chaos.

Emma: (frantically yells as she tosses stuff out of the cabin) Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?! I couldn't have lost it! WHERE THE (*BEEP*) IS IT?!

Courtney: (whispers David) What is your crazy sister looking for?

David: (whispers back) She lost her lucky charm our Dad gave her from her first anime convention. It's really important to her.

David ducks as a suitcase flies over his head from out of the Gopher cabin window.

Courtney: (sarcastically) Really? I had no idea.

Lindsay: (from inside the cabin) Where's my hairbrush?

Alex: (screams his girly scream) Noooooooo! Someone took my makeup kit!

Duncan: (yells) WHO THE (*BEEP*) STOLE MY KNIFE?!

Lightning: (screams very loudly) LIGHTNING WAS ROBBED! MY PROTEIN POWDER IS GONE!

Mary-Margret: (yells) Whoever took my MP3 player is gonna die! I NEED MY MUSIC!

Sharon: (to a pile of rocks) Have any of you seen my glasses? I can't see well without them.

Harold: Gosh! Who took my nunchucks?!

Trent: Where's my guitar? I know I left it on my bed!

Anthony: (appears at the Bass cabin window, looking very furious) I AM GONNA KILL WHOEVER'S IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO STEAL FROM ME! (Goes back inside the cabin)

Courtney: (whispers to the others) Whoever took their stuff better fess up now before they destroy the whole camp!

Heather: (walks over towards the terrified campers) Hey guys! (looks around at the mess) Wow! This place is a real mess! What happened?

Courtney: Someone has been stealing from everybody. They took Harold's nunchucks, Mary-Margret's MP3 player, Duncan's knife.

Tyler: Trent's guitar, Lindsay's hairbrush, Sharon's glasses.

David: Lightning's protein powder, Emma's lucky charm, Alex's makeup kit...(Heather showed a surprised expression on her face)...yeah, you heard me.

Cameron: Someone stole from Mike and Zoey, too! Mike is missing a necklace and Zoey is missing her favorite T-shirt.

Heather: Oh no! How awful! Who would do something like that?

Mary-Margret: (yells) What the hell-...everyone! Get in here!

—

Bass Girls' Cabin

They all rushed towards the girls' side of the Bass cabin. Once they were all collected at the door, Mary-Margret pulls out a garbage bag from under a bunk bed and dumps the contents onto the floor. Everyone gasped. All of the stolen items were in that bag!

Emma: MY CHARM!

Lindsay: My hairbrush!

Harold: My nunchucks!

Zoey: My Total Warriors 2 T-shirt!

Mike: My necklace!

Alex: My makeup kit! (Everyone looked at him strangely).

Sharon: (squinting) Are my glasses in their? I can't see!

Duncan: My knife!

Trent: My guitar!

Lightning: (pushes his way into the cabin and falls onto his knees) MY PROTEIN! (picks up the container and nuzzles it against his face) I've missed you...

Mary-Margret: (holds up her MP3 player) And MY MP3 player! (looks at the pile) Hey, who's fashion magazine is this?

Brick: (quickly grabs the fashion magazine quickly) Must belong to Leshawna. I-I'll make sure she gets it back.

Brick bolts out of the cabin, leaving behind expressions of confusion on the other campers' faces. Anthony then shoved his way into the cabin and picked up a clear container that had only wood chips, plants, and a small cave inside. He then becomes nervous, which was odd to see since this was Anthony.

Anthony: (turns to the others) Uh...guys...don't freak out...bu-...(suddenly a loud scream was heard from the boys' side of the Bass cabin.

DJ: (screams) SNAKE!

Anthony: Never mind, there she is.

Before anyone can ask, Anthony rushed out of the cabin.

Trent: (breaks the silence) Mary-Margret, who's bed was our stuff under?

Mary-Margret: It's Jo's.

Everyone gasps.

Zoey: (surprised) Jo's a thief?!

Courtney: Not very surprising.

Lightning: I need to find him so I can punch his stealing face!

Jo: (from outside the cabin) Hey! Why's everyone huddled in front of the cabin?

Everyone turned to Jo and glared at her.

Jo: (confused) What? What's going on here?

Emma: (furious) You're about to get a ass beating! That's what's happening, you (*beep*)! (lunges towards Jo but is restrained by her brother).

Courtney: (shakes her head in disapproval at Jo) Stealing from not only members of the other team, but your own team, too? That's just low.

Jo: (surprised) What?! I didn't steal anything!

Mary-Margret: Then explain how a garbage bag full of everything that was stolen from us ended up under your bunk bed!

Jo: (confused) What garbage bag?

Heather: Oh don't play dumb, Jo! You know exactly what garbage bag we're talking about. Mary-Margret found it under your bed!

Jo: (furious) I didn't put a garbage bag under my bed!

Luke: (raises an eyebrow) Then who put it there if it wasn't you?

Jo: (throws her arms in the air in frustration) How the hell should I know?! I didn't take any of your stuff! When would I even have time to do that?! I was one of the last few left in the challenge!

Heather: Maybe it was when you took that bathroom break during the first day of the Awake-athon while the rest of us were sitting around the campfire pit.

Jenny: Yeah, that would make sense! You could have easily swiped our stuff while the rest of us weren't around.

Jo: (stomps her foot in frustration) I. DIDN'T. (*BEEP*)ING. STEAL. ANYTHING! (growls loudly in frustration and storms off)

Courtney: (calls out) Real mature, Jo! And you wanted to be team lea-...

Courtney ducks as a log flies over her head that was thrown at her by Jo. As everyone went their separate ways with their belongings, one camper in particular narrowed her eyes at another particularly devious female camper.

—

Confessional

Emma: (has a pondering expression on her face) Jo may be a total (*beep*), but I'm not completely sure anymore that she was the one who stole our stuff. I went to the cabin not long after Jo left for the bathroom and I saw her coming out of the communal bathroom just as I was heading into my cabin. I think Jo's being framed and I think I know who did it!

Heather: (files her nails) Yeah, I stole all that stuff. I was gonna plant it on Emma if we lost, but then I thought "What better way to get rid of one of the Bass's strongest players?". So I threw Emma's ugly charm in the bag with the rest of the junk and stuffed it under Jo's bunk. Turn a team against their own members, easiest trick in the book.

Brick: (sneakily looks at the fashion magazine) They must never know!

—

Campfire Pit

Nighttime fell as the camera cuts to the campfire pit. All of the Killer Bass members were sitting on stumps as they waited for elimination ceremony to start. All of them still looked completely exhausted, though most of them were angrily glaring Jo, who just glared back at them. Chris then walks up towards the contestants.

Chris: (holds a plate of thirteen marshmallows) You've all cast your votes and made your decision. (places the plate onto a stump) There are only thirteen marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doest not recive a marshmallow must immedietly return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever! The first marshmallow goes to...Duncan!

Duncan gets up with a raised eyebrow and takes a marshmallow.

Chris: Dawn!

Dawn smiles as she walks over to the plate to take her marshmallow.

Chris: Courtney!

Courtney stands up and takes a marshmallow with a smile.

Chris: Mary-Margret and Jenny!

Both girls high five each other before they took a marshmallow each.

Chris: (winks) Tyler!

Tyler takes a marshmallow from the plate.

Chris: DJ!

DJ stands up and walks over to the plate.

Chris: David!

David walks over to the plate with a smile on his face. He fist bumps DJ as they both grab a marshmallow each.

Chris: Harold!

Harold fist pumps before he gets up to claim his marshmallow.

Chris: Lightning!

Lightning: (fist pumps) SHA-BAM! (walks over to the plate to get his marshmallow).

Chris: Luke!

Luke stands up and walks over to the plate to get his marshmallow.

Chris: Anthony!

Anthony walks over to the plate and claims his marshmallow. Only Brick and Jo were left. Courtney looked a Jo, and slowly drew her finger across her neck, which made Jo even more nervous than she already was.

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening...

The camera pans to the last marshmallow on the plate. Then to a nervous Jo and then to an equally nervous Brick. Next the camera pans to Chris, who has a smirk on his face. Then the camera pans and zooms in on the last marshmallow on the plate. Then pans and zooms in on Jo again, and then back to Brick.

Chris.

Marshmallow.

Jo.

Brick.

After what seemed like forever...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Brick!

Brick lets out a sigh of relief and goes over to the plate to claim his marshmallow.

Jo: (stands up in frustration) WHAT?! Are you all nuts?!

Chris: (gestures to the right) Jo, the Dock of Shame awaits.

Jo stomps angrily towards Chris and kicks him in the leg before continuing walking towards the Dock of Shame.

Chris: (holds his hurt leg) Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe.

—

Confessional

Courtney: Even if Jo didn't steal that stuff, her attitude was just becoming unbearable to deal with. (Smirks) Besides, now that she's gone, I can finally take my place as official team leader.

Heather: So Jo was one of their strongest players, and now she's gone. I am so running this game!

—

Dock of Shame

As Jo walked down the Dock of Shame angrily, someone was running after her.

Emma: (calls out) Jo! Wait!

Jo: (turns around and scowls) Great! What do you want?! Come to rub it in?!

Emma: (catches up to Jo and stops) Actually...(looks to the right and then back at Jo) I wanted to apologize.

Jo looked surprisingly surprised.

Jo: Your joking, right? (looks around) Where's the hidden camera?

Emma: (jokingly) Pretty much everywhere! But back to what I was saying, I am sorry for thinking that you stole my charm. You may be a total (*beep*), but I realized that you're no thief. (Becomes more serious) In fact, I think I know exactly who set you up.

Jo: (puts a hand on Emma's shoulder and smiles) You don't have to tell me now, I'll find out later when I rewatch this episode at home. Just make sure that they go down, hard!

Emma: (smiles mischievously) Oh, she will! I promise that she will get what's coming to her!

Jo and Emma fist bump each other with a smile. Jo steps onto the Boat of Losers. She then turns back to Emma.

Jo: (shoots a threatening look) Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about this nice moment between us, I'll kick your ass into next century! Gotta reputation to protect, y'know.

Emma: (smiles) Oh, don't worry! (waves as the Boat of Losers drives away) I still hate you, (*beep*)!

Jo: (calls out from the distance) I hate you, too, (*beep*)!

—

Outside the Bass cabin, Anthony, who was holding a clear container that now had an albino bull snake inside, knocked on the girls' side door. Jenny answered the door.

Jenny: What?

Anthony: Is Dawn inside?

Jenny: (shakes her head) No, wh-...(sees the snake and grows wide eyed with excitement) OMG! Is that an albino bull snake?! That is so cool!

Anthony: (surprised) You...like snakes?

Jenny: No, I don't like snakes. I LOVE snakes! What's her name?

Anthony: (still surprised) Uh...her name is Snowflake. (raises an eyebrow in curiosity) Wait, how did you know she's a girl?

Jenny: (shrugs) I'm not sure why, but I can just always tell with reptiles without having to...y'know...do it the "other way". Anyway, she's so beautiful!

Anthony: (awkwardly) Uh...thanks? Look. DJ won't sleep in the cabin as long as Snowflake is in it, so can you just give her to Dawn and ask her if she watch over her at night? I know Dawn loves animals so I know she won't say no.

Jenny: I'll do you one better. I'll look after Snowflake for you!

Anthony: You sure? Do you even know how to take care of a snake?

Jenny: (takes the container) Of course I do! I take care of snakes and other reptiles all the time. I have a whole room in my house that is filled with them!

Anthony: (surprised) Really? So do I! I even have a pet alligator back home!

Jenny: (jaw drops) Shut up! That is so amazing! I would LOVE to have a pet alligator! Aren't they just one of the coolest reptiles ever?

Anthony: Definitely!

They both smile at each other for a brief moment, until Anthony realized what he was doing and resumed his usual composure.

Anthony: So, um...you'll take good care of her?

Jenny: (nods) Of course.

Anthony: Good. Bye.

Anthony heads back into his side of the cabin.

Jenny: (whispers to Snowflake) I think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile like that. (giggles)

—

A still naked Owen is shown fast asleep in a cave, surrounded by four very confused Sasquatches, one of which pokes Owen with a stick. Owen then farts, causing the Sasquatches to kick Owen out of the cave. He is still fast asleep and farts one more time before the screen fades to black...

—

Votes: Killer Bass

Anthony: Jo Luke: Jo

Brick: Jo Mary-Margret: Jo

Courtney: Jo Tyler: Jo

David: Jo

Dawn: Brick

D.J.: Jo

Duncan: Jo

Harold: Jo

Jenny: Jo

Jo: Brick

Lightning: Jo

Final Tally:

-Brick: 2

-Jo: 12

(In case you're wondering why Dawn didn't vote for Jo, its because she knew that Jo was telling the truth and she didn't steal their stuff. However, she didn't say anything because either way, Jo was pretty much screwed even if Dawn had told them the truth. So she just voted for Brick because she knew he wasn't going to get voted off anyway.)

—

Author's Note:

Hey guys! First of all, thanks for reading my fanfiction. And secondly, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I've been very busy with college work and other responsibilities, and I've barely had enough time to relax let alone write. I appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to all of you Jo fans out there who wanted to see more of Jo in this fanfiction and possibly some Jo/Brick or Jo/Lightning chemistry, but don't worry, they haven't seen the last of Jo! Originally, I was conflicted towards who would receive the blame for stealing all that stuff. I was thinking either Lightning or Jo would get the boot this episode, but the Lightning thing has been done, so I had Jo take the blame instead. At least she had a nice last moment with Emma (in their own special way). I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises on when exactly it will get done. Lastly, if you have any feedback about this chapter that you would like to share with me, please do. Hearing back from my readers would really make my day! Thank you!


	5. Dodgebrawl

The camera shows a bird's eye view of Camp Wawanakwa with Chris standing on the dock, facing the camera.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island...(several clips from the previous episodes are shown as Chris began the intro) The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Brick took a snooze while he and Emma ran laps around the island! And the Killer Bass took their second lost in a row harsh. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island Alliance by convincing Lindsay, Alex, and Cameron to join forces with her. Unfortunately for Heather, Sharon overheard this and demanded to be included in their alliance or else she would rat them out to their whole team. Way to blackmail, Four-Eyes! (chuckles). In the end, Jo became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers for stealing from the other contestants, even though it was really Heather! Nicely played, Heather. Nicely played. (The camera cuts back to Chris at the Dock of Shame) Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Emma be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on...(the camera zooms out with each word) Total...Drama...Island!

—

(Theme Song)

—

 _ **Main Lodge**_

The scene transitions to the inside of the main lodge, where both teams were eating breakfast. Over at the Gopher table all except Emma were present, most of them were chatting amongst themselves while a few others such as Trent, Alex, Noah, and Justin looked pretty tired. Over at the Bass table however, Jenny, Dawn, and Harold were absent from the group, and everyone else looked completely exhausted.

Chris: (walks over to the Bass table and takes notice of their exhausted state) Bass! You all look like crap, guys.

Duncan: (raises his head off of the table and scowls at the host) Stuff it. (puts his head back down)

Courtney: Harold snored all night.

Mary-Margret: (irritably) Not to mention we had to listen to Jenny and Dawn talk to Anthony's stupid snake all night too since they couldn't sleep through Harold's snoring anyway.

Anthony glares daggers at Mary-Margret for her insult towards Snowflake.

Chris: (chuckles) Wow. Four nights with no sleep? How much are you dudes hurting?

Duncan: (shoots a threatening glare at Chris) Wanna find out?!

Most of the Bass started ducking down in case things got physical.

Chris: (defensively) No. No. It's cool. It's cool.

At that moment, the door to the lodge opened to reveal Harold, who had mustache drawn onto his face with a black marker, causing many of the campers to gasp with shock upon seeing it. A fantasy sequence then begins as he slowly walks towards the Bass table, showing the Screaming Gophers staring at him in awe and amazement as he passes by their table with a confident smile. As he walked, runway music played and camera flashes were seen. Unfortunately for Harold, the Gophers were actually snickering at him in reality. When Harold sat down at his team's table, they could hardly hold in their snickers and a few even burst out laughing, causing Harold to become confused.

Harold: (frustratedly) Okay, what?!

Luke: (tries to stop snickering) S-Sorry...Harold, But someone messed with your face.

Harold picked up a spoon and looked at his reflection, seeing the marker mustache drawn on his face. While the others were still laughing at it, Harold seemed to like it.

Harold: Hey, sweet stache.

Just then, Jenny and Dawn walked into the main lodge and sat down at the table. DJ seemed a bit nervous as the two girls took a seat.

Dawn: (puts a hand on DJ's shoulder) It's okay, DJ. We left Snowflake back at the cabin after we finished giving her some breakfast.

DJ sighed with relief.

Jenny: (to Anthony) Yeah, Anthony. Dawn and I-...well actually, I fed Snowflake since Dawn didn't want to see Snowflake eat another live animal.

Dawn: I realize that many animals eat each other in nature and it is merely part of the great circle of life, but I still find the activity to be frightening to watch.

DJ: (places a hand on Dawn's shoulder) I feel you, girl. I just can't watch that kinda stuff.

DJ and Dawn both smile at each other.

Jenny: (to Anthony) Anyway, I followed Snowflake as she went hunting for live prey. She didn't find any field mice or any other rodents, but she did find this seagull with a plastic ring around its neck and ate him. (Dawn and DJ shudders) You should've seen the bulge on her though, it was huge! (Dawn shudders) Oh, and don't worry about the plastic thing. She spit it out after she swallowed the bird.

Anthony: The seagull should be a pretty big meal for her. She probably won't need to eat again for another week or two.

Jenny: Y'know, she's really beautiful, Anthony. I've breed some albino snakes before and I know it when I see an albino as pretty as she is. Her scales are just so beautiful and give off such a pretty shine when they catch the light.

Anthony: (awkwardly) Uh...thanks.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Anthony: (starts listing things off his fingers) She is annoying, she is unbearable to talk to most of the time, we don't get along, she always smells like paint fumes, and she dresses like a street gangster reject. (sighs) But as long as she's taking good care of Snowflake, I guess I'm going to have to learn to play nice with her. At least until she gets voted off, which I'm pretty sure will happen soon. Next to Mary-Margret, she hasn't really been much of an asset to the team.

Jenny: (has Snowflake wrapped around her arm. A huge seagull shaped bulge can be seen down Snowflake's body) Anthony is incredibly rude, sarcastic, uptight, has no sense of humor, and he always (*beep*)es and complains about everything. But anyone who shares the same passion for reptiles as me can't be all bad. I'm willing to give him a chance. At least until he gets voted off, which I'm pretty sure will happen soon. (pets Snowflake) No offense sweetie, but your owner's a total jackass. All he's done is make sarcastic remarks and (*beep*) about everyone and everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets the boot next time we lose.

Anthony: (sighs heavily) Which I'm pretty sure we're going to today.

Jenny: (sighs) Because let's face it...

Jenny & Anthony Split Screen: Our team sucks!

—

Chris: Hey, everyone! It's Emma!

All of the Gophers and Chris started to clap and cheer as Emma slowly tread to her team's table, looking extremely exhausted due to her being the one who stayed awake the longest during the last challenge. As soon as they saw what the Gophers were doing, Luke and David joined in on the clapping, earning them some scowls from a few of their teammates.

Lindsay: (clapping, to Justin) Why are we clapping?

Courtney scowls at the other team before directing her attention to the two clapping Bass, whose clapping grew slower from the scowls they received from a few of their teammates.

David: (shrugs) What? She's my little sister! Of course I'm gonna cheer for her!

Luke: (shrugs) And I'm just being a good sport here!

Brick: (stands up) Great idea, Luke! (starts clapping for Emma) It was an honor to fall at the hands of such a worthy and strong soldier!

Emma: (sits down) Hey, why don't you drop and give me twenty _years_ of you shutting the hell up, Crewcut?! (slams her head down onto the table).

The rest of the campers were surprised and shocked from hearing Emma's rude comment towards Brick.

Courtney: Touchy!

David: (to Brick) Please don't take it to heart. She gets a little irritable when she doesn't get enough sleep. (To Emma, gives her a nervous thumbs up and smile) Looking good, Sis...

Emma: (still has her head down, raises a middle finger) Bite me!

David: (cringes back in fear) I swear guys, she doesn't mean to be this mean.

Courtney: (scowls) Doing a pretty good job for not trying.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Courtney: We are so sucking right now! Okay yes, Jo was a thieving (*beep*), but at least she was an athletic thieving (*beep*)! Sure we still have a few athletic players on our team like Lightning and Brick, but Brick's too nice and Lightning is a freaking moron!

—

Meanwhile over at the Gophers' table, Heather turns her attention towards her alliance members Lindsay, Alex, Cameron, and Sharon.

Heather: So, let's go over the rules one more time. Number one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?

Lindsay and Alex take a moment to think.

Cameron: (raises a hand) Uh, breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?

Heather: (nods) Good! Number three: I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits.

Cameron and Sharon shrugged at the third rule, Alex didn't seem to mind, but Lindsay had a doubtful expression on her face.

Alex: (cheerfully) No prob, Heather! You can totally borrow anything you need from me! I have this new face brightener that would totally perk up a pasty complexion!

Heather: (frowns and raises an eyebrow) Uh...thanks.

Lindsay: (chimes in) I don't know about that last rule.

Heather: (fake smiles) That's cool, I can change it. (Lindsay and Alex perk up for a moment) I can also find someone else to take to the final five with me. (Lindsay and Alex shook their heads with nervous expressions) Good!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) Unfortunately I had to agree to the terms and conditions of Heather's alliance rules if I am to stay on her good side. I especially detest rule number four: "You guys have to do what I say when I say it, but I won't do anything for you". (breathes in and out) I am going to end up hating myself throughout this season, but all of this will be worth it when Heather's precious little world comes crumbling down on top of her and crushes her both emotionally and hopefully physically as well.

Cameron: I don't know why Heather would want to borrow any of my stuff. She probably meant for that rule to be towards the girls and Alex, (shrug) but as long as she keeps a target off my back.

—

Heather smiles mischievously at Alex and Lindsay.

Heather: Wanna have some fun? (Alex and Lindsay both nodded. Heather stands up and shouts to the other team) Hey, fish heads! Way to kick out one of your strongest players! (The Bass scowl at Heather) Why don't you just give up now? (Courtney throws a spoon at Heather, who ducks) Missed me!

The camera pans to Zoey and Mike, who were chatting with each other.

Mike: I like waffles, too. (the spoon that Courtney threw suddenly hits Mike on the back of the head) OW!

Mike cringes with mild pain before he suddenly gasps and his eyes bulged. He then hunches over with his eyes squinted.

"Chester": (in a sharp withered tone of voice) Darn kids! Back in my day we ate with our hands like decent folk!

Some of the campers stared at "Chester" with a mix of confusion and awkwardness, though others, mostly from the Gophers' team, snickered.

Zoey: (giggles) You're hilarious. (stops giggling and looks uncertain) Unless you're not joking, but you are, right? (laughs nervously).

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Mike: Okay, okay I admit it! I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them, (hangs his head sadly) but they never listen to me. I can't let the others find out though, especially Zoey! If they found out about my condition, they would never see me as anything more than a freak ever again. (sighs) And I'm already considered a freak by the majority of my school back home, I do not need to be considered one here, too! Plus, I really like Zoey. She's an awesome girl and I don't want to blow my chance with her because of my disorder (sighs heavily)...again.

—

"Chester" gasps and reverts back to Mike.

Courtney: (shouts out) Sorry, Mike!

Mike: (looks confused and turns to Zoey with a shrug) For what?

Zoey: (confused) What do you mean, for what?

Emma: (lifts her head off of the table and looks suspiciously at Mike) Yeah, she just threw a spoon at Heather a minute ago and it ended up hitting you.

Mike: (chuckles nervously and gives himself a light facepalm) Right! Hehehe...

Mike still had no idea what they were talking about, but he just went along with it.

Trent: You also did your old man impression afterwards. Speaking of which, do you mind toning down the impressions a bit? It's not that we don't like them, you just do them at the most random times-...

Noah: (interrupts) And it's getting annoying, dude.

Alex: And a little weird.

Gwen: (raises an eyebrow) Said the guy who wears makeup.

Trent: Don't take this the wrong way, Mike. Your impressions are seriously amazing, especially that Russian gymnast Svetlana.

Emma: (narrows her eyes in suspicion) Yeah, how do you summon such strength and precision anyway?

Mike: (thinks up an excuse quickly and nervously) I...uh...rehearse a lot...i-in front of my mirror. (flexes an arm) DA! (chuckles nervously).

Sharon: That may explain the personality (Mike's eyes widened at the word "personality") of you characters (Mike sighs quietly with relief), but even professional actors cannot perform such gymnastic feats without some form of training. Am I correct to assume that you have participated in gymnastics in the past?

Mike: Uh...yeah, I've actually been doing gymnastics since I was kid.

Noah: (sarcastically) Wow, really? And here I thought you just pulled those gymnastics right out of your a-...(Emma slaps the back of Noah's head) OW!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Mike: Okay, that part wasn't a lie. I started doing gymnastics when I was younger, but then Svetlana started coming out every time I went to practice. I can't even try to do a simple flip now without her popping out and start showing off.

—

Noah rubs the back of his head while cringing in pain.

Trent: (to Mike) What I'm trying to say dude is that there's a time and place for everything-...

Noah: (interrupts) And you just pick the most strangest times to do your impressions.

Trent: I wasn't going to say it like t-...

Noah: (interrupts again) Especially when you do them in your sleep!

Emma: (looks at Trent, Alex, Noah, and Justin) Wait, is that why you guys look as tried and crappy as I do? (looks at Cameron and Owen) And how come those two aren't tired?

Owen: (with food in his mouth, shrugs) Beats me. I woke up outside in the forest butt naked. (The other Gophers made complaints in disgust)

Cameron: And I just slept through Mike's sleep talking. I guess I just tuned it out as white noise.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Cameron: Actually, that wasn't entirely true. (holds up a notebook) I've been taking notes on Mike's behavior whenever he's awake or asleep. So far, I've documented several behaviors such as sudden changes in speech, mannerism, and physical characteristics, periods of memory loss, the sleepwalking and sleep talking, and a assuming a different identity that all connect to Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder as many call it. Mike's unusual behavioral patterns would make complete sense with that conclusion! But for some reason he's been keeping it a secret from everyone. I wonder why, but I'm going to keep this information to myself for now out of respect for Mike's wishes. Though I'm still going to keep an eye on him. He's like a walking-talking psychology textbook and it's a total page turner!

Emma: (still looks exhausted, blankly stares at the camera) Yeah...I'm not buying Mike's "acting" bull crap. Obviously Mike was lying to us, (yawns) but I was not in the mood to call him out on it. I was still exhausted from the Awake-athon challenge and could just barely keep my eyes open. Besides whatever "big secret" Mike is hiding from us, I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling us. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still going to keep an eye on him and try to figure out what it is, but I'm not going to tell anyone either.

—

Trent: (to Mike) Anyway dude, I'm not saying you should stop doing your impressions cold turkey, but y'know, just tone it down a bit.

Mike: (to his team) I'm sorry guys, you're right. You all can consider my impressions toned.

Noah: (sarcastically) I'll believe it when I see it.

Alex: (enthusiastically) Ooo! Next time can you do Svetlana again? She's my favorite!

Mike: (rubs the back of his head nervously) Uhhh...that's not exactly how I do it. I-I...uh...don't really get in character on command. I usually need a bit of...uh...motivation! That's it. Y-Yeah motivation.

Emma: (curiously raises an eyebrow) As in a specific scenario?

Mike: (nervously) R-Right...exactly...(chuckles nervously).

Emma: (smiles and mumbles to herself quietly) Good to know...good to know.

Chris: (walks to the center of the main lodge while clapping his hands to get everyone's attention) Okay campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!

—

The scene transitions to a gymnasium court that was located on the beach and contained in a clear maxi glassed box. The camera then pans to the inside of the court and to Duncan, who was the last person to walk onto the court and collapsed onto his team's bleachers.

Duncan: (to his team, threateningly) Wake me up and it will be the last thing you do! (falls asleep)

Tyler gulps at Duncan's threat, most of the Bass seemed intimidated by Duncan's threat, and a few others like Courtney and Anthony were unfazed and simply rolled their eyes.

Courtney: (to Harold) This is all your fault, y'know! You and your snoring face!

Harold: It's called a medical condition, GOSH!

Mike: (to Courtney) Yeah, cut him some slack.

Noah: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, because you're really one to talk, awake or asleep.

Courtney: (glares an intimidating look that causes him to shrink back in fear) Why don't you go mind your own team's business and keep out of ours, you weird stick figure!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Mike: Courtney is kinda scary sometimes...that's just about all I have to say about that.

—

Suddenly, a loud whistle that was blown by Chef was heard, causing the court to become dead silent. Chef was wearing a black and white vertical striped referee shirt and did not wear his chef hat, showing off his bald head. Chef then walked across the court towards Chris as the other campers stared at him nervously, causing Chef to roll his eyes. Chef stood next to Chris, who had a pile of dodgeballs behind him.

Chris: Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball.

Lightning: (pumps fists) Ah yeah! SHA-SCORE!

Cameron gulps and cowers in fear.

Chris: (holds up a dodgeball) The first rule of dodgeball is-...

Noah: (interrupts) Do not talk about dodgeball?

Owen snickers at Noah's sarcastic comment and Noah smiles back at him.

Chris: As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball, (throws the ball at Emma, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her down) you're out.

Emma stood up slowly as she quietly mumbled inappropriate curses. Heather laughed at Emma's misfortune until Emma threw the dodgeball at her head.

Heather: (in pain, rubs the back of her head) Ouch! Hey!

Emma smiles at Heather's misfortune, looking very satisfied with her deed.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Emma: (still smiling) That one was for you, Jo.

—

Chris: (picks up another dodgeball) If you catch the ball, (throws the ball at Luke, who catches the ball better than Emma) the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another player out on the court.

Noah: (sarcastically) Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test.

Alex: (to Noah) OMG! I know, right?

Noah takes a few steps back, remembering an awkward moment from the other day.

Chris: Okay now Luke, try to hit me!

Anthony: (mumbles) Lucky...

Chris: (Chef tosses another dodgeball to Chris) If you're holding a ball, (Luke throws the dodgeball at Chris) you can use it to deflect a ball (Chris holds up his dodgeball and blocks Luke's dodgeball from hitting him, deflecting it off-screen) But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, (Chris drops his dodgeball) you're out.

Lindsay: (looks confused) So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?

Noah: (facepalms in annoyance) You're kidding me, right?! Have you been even paying attention?! What do you think people do while playing "dodgeball"?!

Lindsay thinks for a moment, then shrugs her shoulders. Noah facepalms again and growls in frustration.

Sharon: (puts a hand on Lindsay's shoulder) Lindsay, when the ball comes at you, you are suppose to dodge. That means you have to try to keep the ball from hitting you or you lose. Okay?

Lindsay: (smiles and nods her head) Oh, right! I totally get it now!

Noah: (mumbles) Somehow I highly doubt that.

Sharon: (gives Lindsay a few pats on the head like a master praising their dog) Good girl. (whispers to Noah) Airheads like her need to be told more than once, not unlike young children.

Chris: You have one minute until game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit a person out each game.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Gophers**_

The Gophers are gathered together to discuss their plan.

Heather: (to her teammates) Ok, we can't get lazy! The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. (Emma yawns) Who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping (*beep*)y here? (Heather points her thumb at Emma, who scowls at her).

Emma: (scowling) Screw you, Heather.

Noah: Alright, I'll volunteer. (walks over to the bleachers and sits down) Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Game 1**_

Chef looked at the two teams on each opposing end of the court. On the Screaming Gophers side, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cameron, Sharon, and Gwen, were on the left side of the court while on the Killer Bass were on the right side of the court with Courtney, Tyler, Brick, Lightning, Harold, DJ, and Dawn on the court. All seven campers from each team were lined up in a row and waiting anxiously for the game to begin.

Heather: (mockingly) Bring it on, fishes! Otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying.

Tyler: Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!

Courtney facepalms in annoyance.

Lightning: (shakes his head disapprovingly) SHA-Fail, man.

Cameron: (whispers to Sharon, worriedly) I'm starting to have second thoughts about this! I should have sat out with the others!

Sharon: (puts a hand on Cameron's shoulder and whispers back) Do not worry, Cameron. While the other team may be formidable in what our team lacks in brawn, we can most certainly defeat them in what their team lacks in brains. The mind is mightier than the muscle, that much shall be proven today.

Cameron: (cheers up, smiles) Yeah, you're right, Sharon! We can still win this! (pumps arms into the air) Go Team Brain!

Sharon: (smiles back) Yes, go Team Brain!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Cameron: I'm really glad to have Sharon as a friend. We have a lot in common, like the fact that we're both super smart and we're not exactly built for physical challenges. Plus, she's been so nice to me and has had my back since day one. I've read about friendships but they're so much better in real life. It's nice to finally have a real friend I can count on, especially since I'm in an alliance with Heather. Even though she's taking me and Sharon to the final five, she can still be a bit harsh towards us.

Sharon: (adjusts her glasses) Cameron is like the younger brother I wish I could replace my younger sister with. Aside from our shared characteristics such as a high intellect and lack of physical strength, I've grown quite a fondness towards him as a friend due to our mutual dependability on each other. I need an ally that I can trust to confide to when the situation requires me to and Cameron needs someone to give him a confidence boost since he is physically the weakest camper on the island. No offense Cameron if you end up watching the rerun of this in the future.

—

Chris: Both teams ready? (The camera pans to each team on the dodgeball court, most of them looking ready and determined) Best of five games wins! (camera pans back to Chris) Now, let's dodge some ball!

Chef blew his whistle to signal the start of the first game. Most of the remaining campers sitting on the bleachers were cheering for their team, minus Duncan and Anthony for the Killer Bass since Duncan was asleep and Anthony doesn't cheer, and Noah for the Screaming Gophers because he was reading a book. The camera pans to the Killer Bass on the dodgeball court, who each had a dodgeball and were ready for action. The camera then pans to the Screaming Gophers, each of them holding a dodgeball and looking fierce with equal determination. Cameron threw the first ball with all his might, which only ended up going a few inches a way from him since his throw was so weak, causing Cameron to moan from embarrassment. Heather facepalms at Cameron's pathetic throw. Tyler then looks at Cameron with a fierce scowl on his face, causing the little guy to gulp in fear. Tyler then spun around widely before launching the dodgeball. Unfortunately, the dodgeball ended hitting Mary-Margret in the face and knocking her down instead of hitting anyone on the other team, and she wasn't even out on the court!

Chris: That'll smear the makeup. (Heather's laughter at Tyler's failure can be heard from off-screen)

Courtney: (scowls at Tyler) Nice job, (hands Tyler another dodgeball) now let's see if you can hit someone on their team!

Suddenly, Owen charged towards Tyler, with a dodgeball in hand and a fierce battle cry. He throws the dodgeball with full force at Tyler, sending him back against the glass.

Tyler: (in pain) OW! (cringes as he slides down the glass with a moan of pain) Darn it.

Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Tyler was out.

 _ **Gophers: 7 Bass: 6**_

The Gophers, minus Noah, cheered. The camera pans to the Bass bleachers to show Mary-Margret angrily glaring at Tyler as he took a seat on the upper level. Tyler meets her angry glare with a nervous smile.

Tyler: (nervously) H-Hey...uh, sorry about...uh...y'know...hitting you in the face with a dodgeball and all. (chuckles nervously).

Mary-Margret just raised her middle finger at Tyler before turning back around, causing Tyler to lower his head in shame.

Tyler: (sighs) I deserved that.

Chef blows his whistle and the camera pans to Harold, holding a dodgeball and looking very determined.

Harold: Time to unleash my wicked skills!

Leshawna: (raises an eyebrow and walks closer) Yeah? Well ba-ring it string bean! Let's see what you got.

Harold strikes a karate pose, then he slam dunks his dodgeball onto the court, causing the ball to bounce up and roll over onto the Gophers' side of the dodgeball court. Leshawna is shown to be unimpressed and unintimidated. As the ball rolls closer to her feet, she picks the ball up with a smirk, causing Harold to run away screaming like a frightened little girl. Leshawna throws the ball at Harold, but instead of the ball hitting Harold, the ball is deflected by Lightning's ball when Lightning jumps in front of Harold at the last second and is bounced back towards Leshawna, hitting her in the stomach. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Leshawna was out.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 6**_

The Bass on the court and on the bleachers minus Anthony and Duncan cheered. Leshawna slowly walked back to her team's bleachers while clutching her stomach in pain. Lightning spun his dodgeball on his finger like a basketball.

Lightning: (triumphantly) Aw yeah! That is how the Lightning rolls! (slams his dodgeball onto the court like Harold, only harder this time) SHA-BAM!

The dodgeball bounces so high up that it bounces off of the ceiling and hits Harold in the kiwis.

Harold: (falls down in pain and clutches his crotch) OW! GOSH!

Everyone, minus Anthony and Duncan, and even Chris cringed at Harold's pain. Chef blows his whistle again, signifying that Harold was out.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 5**_

Courtney: (shocked, to Chef) WHAT?! How is Harold out?! The Gophers didn't even throw the ball at him! (turns to Chris) CHRIS?!

Chris: (shrugs) True, but remember when I said that if you get hit with a ball then you're out? Yeah, that includes friendly fire.

The members of the Bass team all moaned and complained while the Gophers cheered. Harold slowly crawls over to the Bass bleachers, still cringing in pain. Courtney glares daggers at Lightning.

Lightning: (shrugs and smiles nervously) Sha-whoops...

Jenny: (cringes, to Anthony) Ooo! I don't think I've ever been more glad to not have kiwis!

Anthony: (gives her a small smile and a chuckle) Yeah...

Jenny: (notices Anthony's smile and chuckle, and looks surprised) Did...Did you just...laugh?

Anthony: (quickly stops smiling and turns his head away to the right) Uh...no. I don't laugh. Laughing is for the foolish.

Jenny: (smirks) Oh you were totally laughing! And you smiled, too! That's gotta be like the second time you've smiled since we got on the island!

Anthony: (scowls) No I didn't! Smiles are for the ignorant!

Jenny: (smirk grows bigger) Oh yes you did!

Anthony: No, I didn't!

Jenny: Yes, you did!

Anthony: No!

Jenny: Yes!

Anthony: I didn't!

Dawn: (shouts from off-screen) He did!

Jenny snickers at Anthony while Anthony's face turns red from embarrassment and irritation.

Anthony: (bursts out angrily) Shut up, Dawn!

Jenny bursts out laughing at Anthony's irritation. Anthony grew more annoyed.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Anthony: (scowls) Getting along with Jenny is going to be nearly impossible. So far the only thing we have in common is our love of reptiles. Everything else about her makes me want to jump off the cliff again.

Jenny: Anthony's way too serious all the time. If I'm gonna try to get along with him, I definitely need to get him to loosen up. You saw him smile and laugh earlier, right? It was caught on camera, so I believe he can have fun and not be so uptight and serious. I swear, he's like a male Courtney!

—

Lindsay: (holds a dodgeball and walks towards her remaining teammates, with a confused look on her face) Can someone remind me what I'm suppose to do with this again?

Suddenly, a dodgeball that was thrown by Courtney hits Lindsay in the face and knocks her down. Sharon facepalms.

Sharon: (speaks slowly and calmly to hide her obvious frustration) Throw...Lindsay. You...were suppose...to...throw...the ball.

Lindsay: (stands up while rubbing her forehead, which had a large bruised bump on it) Owww...right.

The Bass cheer and high fives Courtney. Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Lindsay was out.

 _ **Gophers: 5 Bass: 5**_

As Lindsay walked away from the dodgeball court towards her team's bleachers, she sees Tyler waving at her with a smile. She then smiled and waved back at Tyler. This interaction from afar did not go unnoticed by Heather. She scowls and then bends over to pick up a dodgeball. Heather then throws the ball hard at Tyler, hitting him between his legs. This caused the Bass to stop cheering and gasp.

Tyler: (wincing in pain)...Mommy...

Courtney: (angrily) What the heck was that?! (to Chef) Ref, he's not even on the court!

Chef raises an eyebrow at Heather.

Heather: (with false sincerity) Oopsies! Slipped.

Courtney growls in frustration and picks up a dodgeball. She throws the ball furiously at Heather, who blocked her face with her arms as she braced herself for the ball's impact. However, Owen caught the ball in his hand just before it made contact with Heather's face. Courtney narrows her eyes at the two. Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Courtney was out. Courtney sighs and lowers her head in defeat.

 _ **Gophers: 5 Bass: 4**_

Chef points at the Gophers team, meaning that they get to send one player back into the game.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 4**_

Eleyna stood up excitedly and hurried over to the dodgeball court. As she bent over to pick up a dodgeball, Owen threw a dodgeball at DJ, which DJ dodges and prompts DJ to throw a ball at Owen. Owen ducks and the ball ends up hitting Eleyna's head instead.

DJ: (winces) Ooh! Sorry!

Elenya stands up with a dodgeball in hand and a confused look on her face.

Eleyna: (confused) Hm? For what?

Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Eleyna was out.

 _ **Gophers: 5 Bass: 4**_

Eleyna: (still confused, drops her ball) Huh? I'm out? When did someone hit me?

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Eleyna: So here's the thing, I have this rare condition called "congenital analgesia", or as it is more commonly referred as "congenital insensitivity to pain", which keeps me from feeling any pain, seriously. One time when I was younger, I climbed up to the top of this really huge tree in my backyard and then I suddenly slipped and fell off while hitting every branch on the way down and landed on my left leg. I ended up getting cuts and bruises from hitting all of the tree branches, and I totally snapped my left leg in half, but I didn't feel any pain at all. It was like going down a slide or something to me, it was crazy. I didn't even notice all of my injuries until I got back into the house and my mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw my left leg limp and bending the wrong direction. You should've seen the look on her face! (laughs) She was white as a ghost and started hyperventilating like crazy. (laughs again) She even threw up a few times, I swear. (starts snorting) I totally thought that crazy old (*beep*) was gonna die! (snorts harder, then starts calming herself down) Of course that didn't happen until last year when she committed suicide. (grins) May she burn in hell.

—

On the Bass side of the dodgeball court, Lightning picks up two dodgeballs in each hand and throws them both at Owen with a large amount of force. Poor Owen didn't even have time to blink when one dodgeball hit him in the face and the other hit him in the stomach, causing Owen to be sent back against the glass. Owen moaned in pain while the Bass cheered.

Lightning: (pumps fists up) SHA-BULLSEYE! Tubby's going Sha-Bye-Bye! Aw yeah!

Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Owen was out.

 _ **Gophers: 4 Bass: 4**_

Sharon watched as Owen walked back to the Gophers bleachers, defeated and sad. Mike then put a hand on Owen's shoulder as he attempted to comfort him.

Mike: Hey, big guy. You did great out there!

Owen: (still saddened) It's not that. (sniffles) Lightning called me "tubby".

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Owen: I know I'm not the skinniest guy around here and I've made peace with being overweight a long time ago. I know I'm fat or as my mom would call it "big boned" or "husky", and I'm perfectly happy with my body. Some people would even consider bigger to be better. But something about being called "tubby" just really strikes a nerve. I don't really know why, it just hurts for some reason.

—

Mike: (pats Owen on the back sympathetically) Hey, don't let Lightning get to you. He's probably just jealous that you're bigger than him and got way more muscle than he could ever hope to have.

Owen: (smiles big and pulls Mike into a tight bear hug) Aw, thanks buddy!

Mike: (through breathing difficulties) N-No...pr-problem...(the sounds of bone cracks are heard).

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Owen: Mike's such a nice guy. I really hope we become great friends, even if he is a little odd. I've been hearing from the others on our team that he does these weird impressions out of the blue, but hey, in a way aren't we all a little bit weird?

Mike: (straightening his back) Owen's a great guy to hang around, but I really hope becoming friends with him doesn't crush me to death in the process.

—

On the dodgeball court, only four campers remained on each side. On the Screaming Gophers side, it was Heather, Cameron, Sharon, and Gwen vs DJ, Dawn, Lightning, and Brick on the Killer Bass side.

Sharon: (whispers to Heather and Cameron) Lightning is clearly the most athletically dominant player on the Bass team. He must be removed from the game for haste.

Heather: (rolls her eyes) Like duh, we already knew that, Braniac. (Sharon scowls at Heather)

While the trio were planning their next move, a dodgeball flew past them and ended up hitting Gwen off-screen. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Gwen was out.

 _ **Gophers: 3 Bass: 4**_

Heather: (to Sharon) Try telling us something we don't know.

Sharon: (picks up her dodgeball) As you are possibly aware, despite Lightning's high level of athleticism, he has the intelligence of a very young child, meaning that Lightning is susceptible to psychological manipulation.

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) Translation, Brainiac. I don't speak socially awkward four-eyed nerd!

Sharon: (scowls and rolls her eyes) Lightning is very stupid and can easily be tricked. (walks towards the center of the dodgeball court) Allow me to demonstrate.

When Sharon reached the center line of the court, she stared at Lightning, who was kissing his biceps at the time before he took notice of Sharon.

Lightning: (picks up two dodgeballs and scoffs) SHA-BRING IT, Four-Eyes! Ain't no way you gonna throw the Lightning out of the game! Especially with those weak girly arms!

Sharon: (smirks) You are correct, Lightning. You're athletic superiority will no doubt be my downfall. I don't know how I will ever beat you. Off topic, (points forward and fakes astonishment) but is that famous forty-one year old American quarterback of the New England Patriots and six time super bowl winner, Tom Brady?

Lightning: (drops his dodgeball and starts looking around) Sha-really?! Where? Where?

The Bass members on the bleachers all groaned in disapproval and most of them face palmed.

Courtney: (frustrated) Are you serious?!

Anthony: (mumbles angrily) (*beep*)ing idiot...

Seizing the opportunity, Sharon throws her dodgeball and hits Lightning on the shoulder. Lightning did not notice the ball hitting his shoulder, but the sound of Chef's whistle, signifying that Lightning was out, caught his attention.

 _ **Gophers: 3 Bass: 3**_

Lightning: (shocked) SHA-WHAT?! Nah-uh! No way the four-eyed girl just threw out the Lightning! She must've cheated! (sulks towards the bleachers)

Brick: Technically she didn't (turns to Sharon) but that was still a dirty trick, madame!

Sharon: (pushes up her glasses) All's fair in dodge and war. (Brick picks up a dodgeball and prepares to throw it at Sharon, who just scoffs at him) As if you would throw a dodgeball at a girl, especially given the fact that I have no means of defending myself with my own dodgeball.

Brick: (sighs and lowers his head in shame) You're right, Sharon. I am not the kind of man to harm an unarmed woman with a dodgeball. To do so would be a disgrace.

Courtney: (facepalms and growls in frustration) You have got to be kidding me! Just throw the ball at her! She's our enemy!

Anthony: (yells at Brick) Quit being such a (*beep*)ing (*beep*), Crewcut!

Jenny: (slightly surprised at Anthony's cussing) That may have been a little harsh.

Anthony: (rolls his eyes and crosses his arms) It's just how I motivate others.

Sharon: (picks up a dodgeball) If it makes you feel better Brick, you are not the only one on your team who would've been too chivalrous to throw a dodgeball at a female. Am I right, DJ?

DJ: (shrugs) She's got me there.

Sharon prepares to throw her dodgeball when suddenly a dodgeball thrown from off-screen comes towards her. Luckily, she was able to duck down before the ball could hit her, causing the ball to hit Heather in the stomach instead. The camera then pans to reveal that Dawn was the one who had thrown the ball.

Dawn: (smiles) Luckily for my team, I'm a girl too!

Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Heather was out.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 3**_

Heather growled in frustration before she started heading back to her team's bleachers. As she did so, the Killer Bass and quite a few members of the Screaming Gophers team cheered at Heather's loss, earning them a scowl from the mean girl.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Emma: Couldn't really blame us for cheering. Nobody likes Heather.

Dawn: My prediction was correct. I knew that Sharon would duck at the last second when I threw the dodgeball at her and that the dodgeball would end up hitting Heather instead. Though I am not very fond of dodgeball since the game involves harming others, Heather is my one exception. I know that she was behind Jo's elimination last episode by stealing the other campers' belongings and planting them under her bed. Her evil deed is written all over her horrible aura filled with the most cold hearted cruelty that I have ever seen in another girl my age. And I swear by the Great Earth Mother that one day Heather will have nothing but disaster fall upon her if she continues down her dark path.

—

Sharon: Nicely done, Dawn. I will give you that even though it appears you have missed your intended target. (prepares to throw her dodgeball again) However, it seems you have left yourself defenseless. I do not intend on missing this throw and I highly doubt you'll be able to catch the ball.

Without another word spoken, Sharon throws the dodgeball at Dawn. However, at a slow motioned pace, DJ rushes in front of Dawn with a dodgeball in hand and throws it towards Sharon before getting hit in the crotch with Sharon's dodgeball. Also at a slow motioned pace, the dodgeball that was thrown at Sharon hits her in the chest and causes her to stumble back a few feet. Both teams on the bleachers cringed at the sight of their teammates receiving a blow above and below the belt. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that both DJ and Sharon were out.

 _ **Gophers: 1 Bass: 2**_

Dawn: (kneels next to DJ, who laid on the court in a fetal position and clutching his crotch in pain) Thank you, DJ. Your sacrifice is much appreciated.

DJ: (in a higher pitched voice) N-No problem...

A dodgeball then suddenly rolled slowly from off screen and tapped Dawn's leg, obviously originating from the only Gopher left on the dodgeball court, Cameron. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Dawn was out, much to the confusion of many of the Bass members and the frustration of a few others.

 _ **Gophers: 1 Bass: 1**_

Courtney: (frustrated) Are you serious?! No way did that pathetic throw count!

Chef blew his whistle at Courtney, signifying for her to shut the hell up and sit back down. Courtney growls in frustration as she sits back down with her arms furiously crossed. Many of the Gophers cheered for Cameron, minus Noah who was preoccupied with his book, Gwen who doesn't cheer, and Heather who had less than no faith in Cameron.

Cameron: (overjoyed at his accomplishment) Yes! Yes! I did it! I've never felt so alive!

Cameron took a look at who was left on the Bass side of the dodgeball court, who unfortunately was Brick, a camper that was not only bigger than Cameron but ten times stronger as well. Cameron's excitement quickly faded.

Cameron: (gulps) I'm a dead man.

Courtney perks up from the increased chances of her team's victory and stands up to cheer.

Courtney: C'mon, Brick! Easy out! Easy out!

Zoey: You can do it, Cam! We believe in you!

Mike: You got this, Cam! Throw him out!

Justin: (raises an eyebrow at Mike) Throw? Seriously, dude? Little guy's more scrawnier than you.

Noah: (to Justin without looking up from his book) It's more scrawny, not more scrawnier. Grammar much, pretty boy?

Emma: (tiredly cheers) Cameron! Cameron. Cameron...(yawns)...really wished I had just stayed in bed this morning.

Heather rolls her eyes in annoyance.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Heather: As if Cameron can beat Brick at dodgeball. My teammates are idiots if they think Cameron even has a chance of winning the round. The way I see it, there are only two ways this day will end for Cameron: he ends up getting voted off if our team loses or he's accidentally crushed to death by Brick. Either way, I'll be going back to my original plan for a Final Four alliance before the day's over.

—

Brick: (picks up two dodgeballs) I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, Cameron.

Noah: And the end of his life. (Emma slaps the back of Noah's head) Ow! Hey!

Emma: You could at least try to show a little bit of faith in your teammate!

Noah: You mean like this? (sets his book in his lap and shows sarcastic enthusiasm) Woo-Hoo! Go, Cam! Go! (regains his typical deadpan expression and resumes reading his book, causing Emma to roll her eyes at him).

Back on the dodgeball court, Brick starts throwing his two dodgeballs at Cameron, who manages to narrowly avoid them by jumping out of the way. Many of his teammates continued to cheer him on.

Leshawna: C'mon, string bean! Show 'em you got game!

Trent: Break a leg, Cam!

Gwen: I'm pretty sure that's the last thing we should be telling him to do.

Trent: (realizes his error in his choice of words) Oh right. My bad. Don't break a leg, Cam! In fact, just don't break anything! But we're all still rooting for you!

Gwen: (smiles at Trent) It's the thought that counts.

Sharon: Remember, Cameron: The mind is mightier than the muscle!

With that, Cameron suddenly came up with an idea. He picked up a dodgeball and rubbed it vigorously against his red hoodie, causing the ball to build up static electricity. Cameron then throws the ball at Brick, which was given more momentum and force despite Cameron's weak throw since the ball was now coated with static electricity. Brick tried to run away from the ball, but the ball kept chasing after him relentlessly. Eventually Brick ended up running into the glass and the dodgeball hits him from behind.

Chris: (amazed) That is one tough ball to dodge!

Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Brick was out.

 _ **Gophers: 1 Bass: 0**_

Brick lowers his head in shame as he makes his way back to the Bass bleachers. The Gophers cheered at Cameron's triumph as Cameron walked confidently back to his team and gave out high fives to a few of his teammates as well.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Bass**_

Over by the Bass bleachers, the Killer Bass, minus Duncan who was still asleep on the bleachers, were huddled in a circle as they discussed their next move and tried to boost team morale.

Harold: We can do this! We just have to believe in ourselves.

Courtney: (scowls) Oh, I believe. I believe you suck!

Tyler: Yeah, you throw like a girl!

From behind Tyler, Mary-Margret and Jenny loudly cleared their throats to get his attention. Tyler slowly and nervously turns around to see both girls glaring at him menacingly and furiously, while also holding a dodgeball each intended to inflict pain on Tyler.

Mary-Margret: (threateningly) Care to repeat that Tyler?

Jenny: (intimidatingly) I don't think we heard you clearly enough.

Tyler: (panicky) I-I...mean...a-a...five year old girl! Yeah! H-He throws like a five year old girl!

Jenny and Mary-Margret lowered their dodgeballs and smiled a smile of both satisfaction and intimidation. Tyler sighed heavily with relief, but he still sweated with fear.

Courtney: (to Tyler) You should talk! Cameron throws better than you and he's half your size!

Luke: Sorry to say this Tyler, but they got a point. Cameron and Harold may not be able to throw far, but at least they can throw straight as an arrow.

Tyler: That was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game. Just give all the balls to me.

The camera pans across the uncertain faces of the remaining Bass members, showing little faith in Tyler's claims. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that it was time to start the next game.

Courtney: (raises her hands in surrender) Fine. Just try to aim for the other side, okay?

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Gophers**_

Meanwhile at the Gophers bleachers, the team was picking new players to send out on the court.

Heather: (to Noah) Alright Noah, you're up.

Noah: (looks up from his book) You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I wanna mess up your mojo.

Heather scowls at Noah. Chef blows his whistle, signifying the last call for teams to get on the dodgeball court.

Emma: (stands up, stretches, and yawns) Forget you, Noah. (Turns to Heather) We can win this game without him. I'll go instead. (walks towards the dodgeball court).

Heather: (rolls her eyes) Fine. (to the rest of her team) Trent, Justin, Mike, Zoey, Alex, and Eleyna. You guys get on the court with Emma. Lets go, guys!

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Game 2**_

On the Killer Bass side of the dodgeball court, Mary-Margret, Jenny, Tyler, Luke, Anthony, Lightning, and David stared at the Screaming Gophers side of the dodgeball court with fierce determination, while Emma, Justin, Mike, Zoey, Alex, Trent, and Eleyna looked at the opponents with confusion due to Tyler holding four dodgeballs in his arms while the other Bass members didn't hold any. Chef blew his whistle, signifying the start of the second game. With that, Tyler spun around wildly and began to launch all four dodgeballs into different directions. One of them hit Chef in the stomach. The second one almost hits Chris, who quickly ducks before the dodgeball could hit him.

Chris: (angrily) Hey! Watch the face, dude!

The third dodgeball was heading towards Justin.

Justin: (in panic) Not the face!

Justin quickly grabs Emma by her wrist and pulls her in front of him.

Emma: (irritated) Hey! What are y-...(the dodgeball hits Emma's face) OW!

Courtney: Finally!

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 7**_

The fourth and final dodgeball headed towards the Gophers' bleachers. While most of the Gophers hit the deck, Lindsay unfortunately was hit in the face with the incoming dodgeball and knocked off of the bleachers, much to the horror of Tyler.

Tyler: (hurries over to Lindsay) Noooooo!

—

Lindsay's vision blurred as she slowly regained consciousness, but she was soon able to focus on Tyler, who was standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face.

Lindsay: (moans in pain) Mhmmf...Tyler? (Tyler helps Lindsay to her feet) Oh my gosh! My face! How's my face?

Tyler: (cringes then smiles nervously) It's really...not that bad.

Lindsay is shown to have bruised swollen cheeks and a black eye, in addition to the large bump on her forehead that she had received earlier. Mike and Trent gave each other a nervous look from the sight of Lindsay's face.

Tyler: You still look great.

Lindsay: (perks up) Really?

Tyler: (smiles) Yeah, really.

As Trent and Lindsay stared lovingly at each other, Trent walks up to the couple with a dodgeball in hand and throws it at Tyler. Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Tyler was out. Courtney facepalms at Tyler's incompetence and lack of focus.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 6**_

Tyler: (to Lindsay) You wanna go for a walk?

Lindsay: (repeats in her head) Have to say no. Have to say no. (actually says) Okay!

While holding hands, Lindsay and Tyler walk past Heather, who had a shocked expression on her face that soon turned to anger.

Heather: (yells angrily) Hey! Hey, get back here! Lindsay!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Heather: (arms crossed and scowling) She is so close to getting kicked out of the alliance!

—

Emma: (to Heather, while covering her left eye) Just let her be. She's not even playing anyway.

Heather: (angrily) Thats not the point! She can't just hang around with someone from the opposite team! He could be getting her to spill all of our weaknesses and strategies to him as we speak!

Emma: (stares blankly at Heather, pondering if she actually heard her right) Yeah...I highly doubt that.

Meanwhile on the dodgeball court, Alex receives a dodgeball that was thrown by Lightning to the face and falls backwards onto Eleyna. Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Alex was out.

 _ **Gophers: 5 Bass: 6**_

Alex: (winces in pain as he stands up) Ouch! (helps Eleyna to her feet) Sorry.

Eleyna: (smiles at Alex, seeming to be unaffected by Alex falling onto her and knocking her down) Don't worry, I didn't feel a thing.

Alex walks back to his team's bleachers and sits down. Heather scowls at him, unnerving Alex.

Heather: (growls) Way to go, Alex! Now we're losing!

Emma: (uncovers her left eye, revealing that it is now black and swollen) Hey! Leave him alone! The other team's only ahead of us by one. We can still win this!

Just then, another dodgeball was heading straight towards Justin's face again, causing him to grab Eleyna by the wrist again in a panic and use her to shield himself. The dodgeball ended up hitting Eleyna on the forehead instead, though she didn't care since she couldn't feel pain anyway. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Eleyna was out.

 _ **Gophers: 4 Bass: 6**_

Heather: (growls in frustration before walking away) They're so useless!

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Justin: Hey, I couldn't risk damaging my beautiful face. You see, I'm a professional male model back home and my face is my best feature along with my neck, hair, earlobes, hands, feet, legs, knees, and pretty much anything in the chest region. Besides, I'm sure the girls don't mind. Eleyna can't even feel the dodgeballs hitting her in the face and as if Emma could stay mad at me.

Emma: (scowls as she holds an ice pack on her left eye) Pretty boy's going down!

—

Emma and Cameron are shown to be watching the game very closely, as if they were contemplating a plan.

Emma: (to Cameron) No way we can win this round. Almost half of our team has been taken out and the other team is only down by one.

Cameron: (to Emma) Not to mention that the other team has more athletic players.

Emma: If we're going to win this, we need someone who can match their level of athletic ability.

Cameron: As well as enhanced agility to dodge the balls easily as well.

Both of them think in silence for a moment, until they both came up with an idea.

Cameron/Emma: (out loud) What we need is an olympian! (They both look at each other since they just both blurted out the same idea).

Mike must have heard the pair from the bleachers because he suddenly gasps and his eyes bulged. Mike now had longer eyelashes and was wearing red lipstick.

"Svetlana": Eet's Svetlana teemye!

"Svetlana" did a flip to avoid a dodgeball that was coming towards her and caught another dodgeball that was thrown by David. Before Chef could blow his whistle to signify that David was out, "Svetlana" threw the ball that she caught at Jenny, hitting her in the chest. Chef then blew his whistle, signifying that David and Jenny were out.

 _ **Gophers: 4 Bass: 4**_

Some of the Gophers along with most of the Bass just stared in awe at what "Svetlana" had just done, while many of the Gophers clapped and cheered.

Emma: (to Cameron at a low voice volume so no one else could hear her) Wait, do you know...

Cameron: (finishes her sentence) That Mike most likely has Multiple Personality Disorder? Yep. I've been monitoring his behavior and actions, and all of his unusual behavior patterns point to him having multiple personalities.

Emma: (raises an eyebrow) Seriously? I've been doing the same thing! I even started taking notes whenever I see him act this way and writing down my thoughts and theories on the matter.

Cameron: I've been taking notes, too. (holds up a notepad) So far I have documented some very fascinating information such as the two separate personalities within Mike, along with their personality traits, characteristics, and behavioral patterns. (hands the notepad to Emma) You can have a look if you want.

Emma: (takes the notepad from Cameron and skims through the pages) Damn, there's a lot of notes.

Cameron: I'm very detail oriented when it comes to taking notes. Plus, conducting social behavioral research on an individual with Multiple Personality Disorder is just too fascinating to put into small words.

Emma: (shrugs) Eh, I'll give you that. My mom, Phyllis, is a psychiatrist, and when I started to show an interest in psychology, she helped me learn as much as I can by letting me read through her many psychology books that she kept in her office like it was my own personal library and instructing me on everything she knew about psychology. But actually witnessing a psychological disorder from a person in the same area as me is just as you said, fascinating.

Emma turns her attention back to the dodgeball court as she watches "Svetlana" effortlessly multiple balls that were thrown at her by the opposing team.

Emma: (to Cameron) Do you think we should tell him that we know? I mean, I'm sure Mike has his reasons for keeping his disorder a secret from everyone, but maybe we can help him out. It'll be good for him to have someone to confide to if he insists on keeping his disorder a secret and maybe if all three of us work together, we can help him control his multiple personalities better. It's obvious that he has little to no control over them.

Cameron: You make some good points, Emma. But I think we should wait a bit longer until we have gathered enough information to help him effectively. We're not even sure if Chester and Svetlana are his only alternate personalities, he could have more.

Emma: (nods in agreement) That's true. Also, if we keep an eye on him without him knowing, we'll gather more accurate information about his other personalities. Not many people are willing to be honest when they know their being watched or when their being pressed for information.

Cameron: So then, I guess we're in agreement. We'll both keep an eye on Mike until we have enough information to effectively help him.

Emma: (nods) And we keep Mike's secret to ourselves. Nobody else must know about Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder from either of us.

Both: (shake hand in agreement) Agreed!

Oblivious to Emma and Cameron, Heather saw them shaking hands and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Heather: (ponders) What were those two doing?! They better not have been forming an alliance! Cameron's in my alliance and with Sharon being my most untrustworthy alliance member, I need to keep as many submissive allies in my alliance as I can get!

—

Chef points at the Gophers team, meaning that they get to send one player back into the game.

 _ **Gophers: 5 Bass: 4**_

Emma: (stands up) I'm going back in.

Cameron: Are you sure? What about your eye and aren't you still exhausted from the last challenge?

Emma: I'll be fine. Sure my depth perception sucks and it's taking every ounce of my willpower to stay awake, but I'm not going to be remembered in this episode as just a human shield! I'm going to bring my A game on!

As Emma started heading towards the dodgeball court, Heather walks up to Cameron and pulls him aside. Once they were out of earshot from the teams, she glared daggers at him, causing Cameron to become increasingly nervous.

Heather: (scowls) What was going on between you and Emma?!

Cameron: (nervously) N-Nothing...t-there's nothing going on! W-We were just talking-...

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) About forming an alliance behind our back?!

Cameron: (raises hands defensively) N-No...no! I would never do that, really! Emma and I were just having a conversation, that's all!

Heather: (still suspicious) So all of your conversations end with a handshake?

Cameron: (becomes more nervous) I can explain! W-We...W-We were just going over a strategy for the next game. That's it. Just strategizing. (practically begging) Please believe me, Heather. No one wants to stay in this alliance more than me. Please?

Heather: (thinks for a moment than let's out a sigh followed by an eye roll) Fine. I'll believe you. (grabs Cameron by his red hood and lifts him off the ground while giving him a threatening glare) But remember this: if you ever do anything to betray me or this alliance, I will make you wish that you have just stayed home, safely secured inside that plastic bubble of yours because I will make the rest of your time on this island a living hell. Got it?

Cameron gulps and nods his head fearfully.

Heather: (smiles and drops Cameron) Good.

As Heather walked away off-screen, the camera zoomed in on Cameron's fearful expression.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Heather: I still think there's something going on between Cameron and Emma, but now I'm sure that it wasn't an alliance judging by the way Cameron was so desperate to stay in my alliance. But that doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eyes off of those two.

Cameron: (sits in a fetal position and sucks his thumb) I am so bad at keeping secrets! Why did I agree to keep one with Emma? Why?! (continues to suck his thumb).

—

Trent threw a dodgeball at Lightning, only for it to be deflected by the dodgeball he was holding and bounce back to Trent, hitting him in the face. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Trent was out.

 _ **Gophers: 4 Bass: 4**_

Zoey was shown to be nervously holding a dodgeball while also dodging balls that were thrown at her. Just then, someone pulled her aside by her wrist and used her as a human shield against two dodgeballs that hit her in the stomach and the face. That someone was once again Justin. Zoey cried out in pain as she was hit by the dodgeballs that were intended for Justin, a cry that didn't go unnoticed by "Svetlana" or Emma. While Emma shot a furious glare at Justin, "Svetlana" gasps and reverts back to Mike.

Mike: (sees Zoey being pelted by dodgeballs as a human shield) Zoey!

As Mike rushes over to Zoey, Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Zoey was out.

 _ **Gophers: 3 Bass: 4**_

Zoey: (falls to her knees and clenches her stomach in pain) Ow...

Mike: (kneels next to Zoey and puts a hand on her shoulder) Zoey, are you okay?

Zoey: (groans in pain) I...think so...

Mike: (stands up and faces Justin with a scowl) That was so uncalled for!

Justin: Hey, I couldn't risk taking a dodgeball to my gorgeous face. I'm signing up with modeling agencies when I get home, and I can't have one of my best features getting damaged or bruised.

Mike: Well you didn't have to use Zoey or anyone else as a shield! The game is called dodgeball for a reason! Dodge the ball!

Justin: And risk an injury caused by a sudden trip and fall? (shakes his head) Nope, can't do i-...OW!

Justin was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a dodgeball thrown from the _Gophers'_ side of the dodgeball court. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Justin was out.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 4**_

The camera pans to reveal that Emma was the one who threw the dodgeball at Justin, with a very annoyed look on her face.

Emma: There, you're out. Now get off the court!

Justin: (rubs the back of his head as he stormed over to Emma) Are you insane?! You could have easily deformed the back of my head or my neck! (Emma rolls her eyes) Or worse, you could've given me severe brain damage!

Emma: (mumbles to herself) Can't give you what you already have...

Justin: Not to mention we're on the same team! You just saber-toothed us!

Emma: (rolls her eyes in annoyance) It's called sabotage.

Justin: (points at Emma) Aha! You admit it!

Emma: On the contrary, compared to what you've been doing to our team, I think I just increased our team's odds of winning by getting rid of some deadweight!

Justin: (raises an eyebrow) Oh yeah?

Justin picked up a dodgeball and threw it at Emma, which due to Emma's sluggish reflexes, ended up hitting her in the chest. Luckily for the Gophers, since Justin was already out, Emma is still in the game.

Justin: (smirks) How's that for deadweight?

Emma: (cringes in pain) Ow! Oh, that's it! (picks up a dodgeball) You're going down, Pretty Boy!

Emma throws the dodgeball at Justin, who ducks before the ball could make an impact.

Justin: (gloats) Missed me!

Meanwhile, the ball kept going over to the Killer Bass side of the dodgeball court and hits Luke in the face, specifically on his right eye. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Luke was out.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 3**_

Emma: (shocked by her actions) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Justin: I accept your apology.

Emma: (glares at Justin, angrily) Not you! I was talking about Luke.

Luke: (uncovers his right eye, which was just as blackened and swollen as Emma's eye) No worries, Emma. It's okay.

Chef watches as Justin and Emma continues arguing before leaning down to whisper to Chris.

Chef: (whispers) Should I do something to stop them?

Chris: (watches the argument with a very satisfied look) Nah, this is the type of reality show team drama that the audience just eats up.

Chef and Chris snickered together, and they were not the only ones enjoying the madness that was unfolding on the Gophers team. Two out of three of the remaining Killer Bass team members were watching the scene with amusement rather than attempting to throw the remaining two Gophers out of the game while they were distracted. One particular Killer Bass was not amused by the opposing team's arguing and decided he had enough of watching them bicker in addition to also wanting to move the challenge along. With a dodgeball in hand, Anthony aimed and threw the dodgeball. Over at the Gophers side of the dodgeball court, Mike got in between Justin and Emma, hoping to stop them from fighting.

Mike: C'mon, guys. This isn't the time to be fighting.

Justin: (shoves Mike back) Stay out of this, stick figure!

Emma: Hey, don't talk to Mike that way! At least he's been actually helping our team win!

Justin: (scoffs) Oh please, so he threw a few dodgeballs and pranced around like a girl. At least that's more than I can say for y-...

The dodgeball that Anthony threw suddenly hits Justin in the back, causing him to stumble and fall forward. As Justin fell, he grabbed onto Mike by his shirt to help regain his balance, but ended up just bringing Mike down with him. Out of concern, Emma and Zoey rush over to check on Mike.

Zoey & Emma: (together) Oh my gosh, Mike! Are you okay?

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Anthony: For the record, I was trying to hit Mike.

—

Anthony: (shouts) Damn it, Justin! Get off the (*beep*)ing dodgeball court!

Over by the Gophers side of the dodgeball court, a sudden gasp was heard from Mike. Mike then stood up, now shown to have had his shirt ripped off by Justin when they fell, and revealing his muscular six-pack abs and the gold wolf tooth necklace that was stolen in the previous episode. In addition, Mike also had his hair gelled back and was shown to have a very arrogant smug look on his face. As "Mike" spoke, he spoke in an Italian accent.

Mike?: Ey! (pushes Justin aside) One side, loser!

Before anyone could say anything, "Mike" picked up a dodgeball and threw it at Lightning. Once again though, Lightning used a dodgeball to deflect the dodgeball back.

Lightning: (gloats) Ha! You got SHA-BLOCKED!

Mike?: (smirks) Yea? You tink so?

"Mike" picked up another dodgeball and threw it at the dodgeball that Lightning had deflected back, causing the deflected dodgeball to go straight towards Lightning and hit him in the face before he could react. As for the dodgeball that hit the deflected dodgeball, it maintained its course and ended up hitting Anthony in the stomach. Chef blew his whistle twice, signifying that Lightning and Anthony were both out.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 1**_

Mike?: Ey yo! And dat's how de game is played!

Everyone was surprised by "Mike's" amazing skill at dodgeball. Many, even those on the Killer Bass team, couldn't help but remain either speechless, staring in awe, or both. But those on the team who were able to find their voice began to cheer and clap.

Mary-Margret: (stares at with infatuation and awe) Oh my!

Zoey: (takes "Mike" hand) Oh Mike! That was incredible!

Mike?: (snatches his hand away from Zoey) Ey yo, pasty! You wanna touch de Vito, you gotta make an appointment.

Zoey looked shocked and appalled by "Mike's" sudden change in attitude towards her, but Mary-Margret appeared to be even more turned on.

Mary-Margret: (gets excited) Now that's what I'm talking abou-...(Mary-Margret is suddenly struck in the head by a dodgeball that was thrown by Emma)...OW!

Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Mary-Margret was out.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 0**_

The Gophers cheered for their victory. Over at the Gophers' bleachers, Heather shoots a glare at Noah, who was still reading his book.

Heather: (glares) Glad to see that some people are trying today.

The other Gophers also sent disapproving looks at Noah.

Noah: (looks up from his book) Oh sorry. (shows fake enthusiasm as he cheers) Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls! (goes back to reading his book) Go team, go.

Heather: (sarcastically) Nice team spirit.

Sharon: Probably the best we'll receive from him. Let's all just be content with the fact that he said "Go team, go.".

Mary-Margret was cringing as she rubbed her forehead when she heard someone click their tongue a couple of times to get her attention. She looked up to see "Vito", who was flexing his muscles as he gave a wink to her, causing Mary-Margret to swoon while causing Zoey to gasp with shock.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Mary-Margret: (still swooning) I have no idea what's going on. When did Mike get so sexy and hot? And yet, I don't really care what's going on as long as I'm getting that eye candy.

Zoey: Okay, what is up with Mike? I get that he's playing a character out of the blue like he always does, but the way he spoke to me...(her face becomes saddened)...and what was up with him winking at Mary-Margret? Even for playing a character, his whole behavior and attitude are just too much.

Emma: So far we got one alternate personality that is a cranky old man, another that is a female Russian Olympic gymnast, and now we have an arrogant Italian tough guy who's flirting with Mary-Margret. (facepalms and sighs) This is gonna be fun.

Justin: (confused) How does a stick figure like Mike have six-pack abs like those? And is Mary-Margret actually attracted to him?! That's just not possible!

—

Over by the Killer Bass bleachers, everyone looked disappointed with their second loss and were losing hope for any chance they have of winning. Heather of course, being the annoying mean (*beep*) that she is, couldn't help but taunt them.

Heather: (calls out to the Killer Bass) Hey! It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?

Harold: (lowers his head in defeat) Not very good.

Courtney: (nervously, trying to stay positive and confident) Its not over, yet!

Heather did not buy Courtney's bluff, as she continued to smirk at her with a raised eyebrow.

Courtney: (facepalms in defeat) Its so over.

The scene fades to black...

—

The scene fades in with the Killer Bass all seated on the bleachers, looking down with defeat and with no hope of winning, except for Duncan who was still fast asleep.

Courtney: (speaks up) Okay, this is really bad. One more game and we lose the whole challenge, again! (stands up) We can't let that happen people! We need someone strong (flexes both her arms), someone mean (raises a fist with an angry look on her face), someone who will crush those stupid Gophers into the dirt! (pumps up both of her fists into the air).

Jenny: In case you haven't noticed, our team already has heavy hitters in the strong (waves her hand over to Brick and Lightning) and the mean (waves her hand over to Anthony, who scowls at her) departments.

Courtney: True, but I meant we need someone who can be both at the same time.

Brick: Sounds like you're talking about someone like Jo.

Harold: Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of Jo so hastily last episode.

Courtney scowls.

Luke: Yeah, we would be dominating over those Gophers if she was here right now.

Courtney's scowl deepens.

Harold: I mean, maybe we should at least given her a chance t-...

Courtney: (snaps) STOP TALKING ABOUT JO! SHE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK! WE DON'T NEED HER ANYWAY!

The Killer Bass were all staring at Courtney with surprised looks.

Courtney: (coughs before speaking calmly again) A-Anyway, I know that we have one team member who'll dominate the game even better than Jo.

Everyone turned their attention towards the sleeping Duncan, who somehow managed to stay asleep despite all of the noise.

DJ: (shakes his head) Uh-Uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us!

Anthony: (scoffs) I'd like to see him try to kill me. You guys are probably screwed though.

Courtney: (rolls her eyes) He won't kill us, guys. He wants to win, too!

Harold: Courtney's right! We need Duncan's fierceness to win this!

Courtney: (smiles) That's the spirit, Harold! (stops smiling and becomes demanding) Now go wake him up!

All eyes went to Harold.

Harold: (becomes nervous) Why me?

Courtney: Because other than Tyler, (rolls her eyes) you're the worst at dodgeball. And if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose.

Harold: No way! I'm not doing it!

Courtney: (demanding) Well, who's going to wake him up?

Most of the Killer Bass looked to nervous to volunteer. Others such as Lightning and Mary-Margret weren't even paying attention. Lightning was admiring his muscles while Mary-Margret was making goggly eyes at "Vito". Anthony then finally lost patience with his team and stood up.

Anthony: (yells) For God's sake, I'll wake him up, you bunch of (*beep*)ing (*beep*)ies!

His teammates didn't take to kindly with his insult towards them, but they were willing to let it slide since they didn't have to wake up Duncan. Anthony walks over to Duncan and pauses for a few seconds.

Anthony: Hey! (suddenly he kicks Duncan hard in the face, causing him to wake up while also falling off of the bleachers) Beddo kara dete, anata wa kachinonai daru zyna tawagoto!

(Translation: Get out of bed, you worthless lazy (*beep*)!)

The Killer Bass members were left speechless at what Anthony just did, he even caught the attention of Mary-Margret and Lightning.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Anthony: In case anyone is wondering, that's how my mom used to wake me when I was younger, except she would've slapped my face repeatedly instead of kicking it.

—

Duncan stood up, with a very angry glare on his face. At that point, the other Killer Bass members were beyond terrified of what was going to happen next.

Duncan: (growls at Anthony) You better have a really good reason for kicking me in the face!

Anthony: (unfazed) Well, I thought it would be an improvement, but looks like I've made you look worse. (Duncan grabs Anthony by his shirt threateningly. Anthony just rolls his eyes) Oh please, as if I'm afraid of you, juvie boy. I've been studying martial arts since way back when you were getting your ass kicked out of daycare.

Before a fight could break out, Courtney got in between the two and separated them from each other.

Courtney: (to Duncan) Look, we're down 2-nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help!

Duncan: (crosses his arms with a smug look on his face) Oh, and why should I help you, darling?

Courtney: (with a smile) Because I can personally guarantee to you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, (gets closer to Duncan with a threatening look) darling.

After a brief stare down, Duncan let out a heavy sigh.

Duncan: Fine, I'll play.

Courtney's threatening glare turned into a satisfied smirk.

Duncan: (continues) On one condition: you do what I say when I say it.

Courtney nods in agreement.

Duncan: Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called, (pounds a fist into his hand) "Rush the New Guy".

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Game 3**_

On the Killer Bass side of the dodgeball court were Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Brick, Lightning, Anthony, and Dawn. On the Screaming Gophers side of the dodgeball court were Owen, Leshawna, "Vito", Eleyna, Gwen, Trent, and Sharon. The Killer Bass looked fierce and determined while the Screaming Gophers looked overconfident about their chances of winning. Chef blew his whistle, signifying the start of the third game. Without wasting another second, Trent and Leshawna both threw their dodgeballs, which were dodged by Duncan and ducked by Courtney. Dawn collects the two dodgeballs and tosses them to Duncan and Courtney. Along with DJ and Brick, all four of them threw their dodgeballs at Owen, brutally knocking the poor big guy down as he takes hits from all four dodgeballs. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Owen was out.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 7**_

The Killer Bass on and off the dodgeball court cheered at their triumph over the Screaming Gophers. Duncan nodded in approval of his teammates' victory. The Killer Bass then proceeded to repeat their newly found strategy by throwing four dodgeballs at a time at the remaining Screaming Gophers on the dodgeball court. First it was Leshawna to fall, second was Eleyna, third was Gwen, fourth was Sharon, and the last to fall, despite his best efforts, was "Vito".

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 1**_

Over at the Gophers bleachers, Noah looks up from his book to see his teammates had lost the game.

Noah: (dryly) C'mon, a little effort out their people.

This remark earned him intimidating glares from Leshawna and Emma, causing Noah to shrink back in fear. The Killer Bass began to cheer at their first win over the Gophers all day. Some of the Killer Bass from the bleachers came onto the dodgeball court to high five their victorious teammates.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Bass**_

Courtney: I think we should do the same thing, all over again. So Harold, sit this one out, too.

Harold: (complains) But I sat the last one out!

Courtney: It's for the good of the team.

Harold shrugs his shoulders and lowers his head in sadness. Brick gave Harold a sympathetic look and put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Gophers**_

All of the Screaming Gophers, minus Lindsay, were gathered at the bleachers.

Heather: (frustrated) Okay, not that _Noah_ here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it?! (throws her arms in the air angrily) And where is Lindsay?!

Emma: (smirks) Probably having a make-out session with Tyler as we speak.

Heather let's out a growl in frustration and storms off in a huff to look for Lindsay.

Emma: (still smirks) Or not. Either way, we can win this without those two. For this game, I say Alex, Eleyna, Cameron, Trent, Owen, Gwen, and I should play. Any objections?

Everyone remained silent.

Emma: Good. (stands up enthusiastically) Let's do this!

Trent: Y'know, for someone who has spent three days without a goodnight sleep and has been used as a human shield today, you seem to have a lot of energy now.

Emma: Oh, I'm just really fired up at the moment. Believe me when I say I could pass out at any given moment.

Emma's good eye twitches slightly. Some of her teammates looked unnerved by her statement.

—

 _ **Dock of Shame**_

The scene transitions to the Dock of Shame, where Heather is seen walking around as she searches for Lindsay. She then heard giggling from underneath the edge of the dock and decided to investigate, from which she found Lindsay and Tyler, sitting together. Heather gasps in shock, catching the attention of the couple.

Heather: (angrily) This is so against the rules!

Lindsay: (nervously) I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it!

Tyler: (defensively) Hey! Why don't you just chill out?

Heather: (holds a wooden kayak over her head) Why don't you dodge _this_?!

Heather throws the kayak down onto Tyler, trapping him inside.

Tyler: (in pain) OW!

Lindsay looks at Tyler, worryingly.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Gophers**_

Heather and Lindsay have arrived back to the dodgeball court, with Lindsay treading behind Heather, sadly.

Heather: (points to the bleachers) Sit down, and stay there!

Lindsay: (sits down and replies sadly) Okay...

Heather: (to her team) How are we doing?

Right on cue, Cameron was pelted with four dodgeballs, knocking down hard onto the dodgeball court. He let out a distressed moan from the pain.

Leshawna: We could be doing better.

Noah: Sports, not my forte, remember?

Heather: (scowls at Noah) You know you could actually give it a shot and _pretend_ to care.

Noah: I could, but I don't particularly care enough to care.

Heather growls in frustration before taking another look around the bleachers. She noticed a certain team member was not present on or off the dodgeball court.

Heather: (irritated) Where is Mike?! (growls in frustration) Do I have to keep track of everyone on our team?!

Noah: (nonchalantly) I'm sure the weirdo is around here somewhere. Probably having a make-out session with Mary-Margret under the bleachers.

Justin: (raises an eyebrow) What makes you say that?

Noah: (smirks) Because I can hear them sucking face under the bleachers. I'm surprised you guys haven't heard them yet.

Everyone from the Gophers looked under the bleachers, and they indeed found "Vito" and Mary-Margret making out under the bleachers.

Heather: (growls in frustration) UGGHH! Are you serious?!

The couple stopped kissing and looked at the spectators.

Mary-Margret: (scowls) Um, a little privacy, please?

Heather: (mimics) Um, this isn't your side of the dodgeball court, so leave!

"Vito": Ey yo! Why don't you's beat it? I'm trying to get to second base over here!

Mary-Margret: (flirtatiously) And I'm trying to hit a home run.

The couple went back to kissing, despite the complaints of disgust they heard from the other Screaming Gophers. The sound of the commotion did not go unnoticed by Emma, who was on the dodgeball court at the time.

Emma: (turns her head) What the-...(eyes widen in shock) Oh crap! Mike, I mean Vito, st-...(four dodgeballs hit Emma, knocking her down) OW!

Zoey: (confused by Emma's distraction) Huh? (gasps in shock when she sees Mary-Margret and "Vito" kissing) Keep your lips off h-...(another four dodgeballs hits Zoey, knocking her down as well) OUCH!

Chef blew his whistle, signifying that Zoey was out and the Killer Bass have won the fourth game.

 _ **Gophers: 2 Bass: 2**_

The Killer Bass cheered for their victory.

Heather: (growls in frustration) This is so unacceptable!

Mary-Margret: (gives Heather a sly look) Too bad, (*beep*)! Better get used to the idea of losing!

Heather growls furiously at Mary-Margret.

Mary-Margret: (gives a quick kiss to "Vito") Better get back to my team. Save those lips for me sexy.

"Vito": (smirks) You know it, babe.

Zoey watched the scene unfold as she sat on the dodgeball court with a saddened look. Emma then came by and offered her a hand.

Emma: (helps Zoey onto her feet, with a concerned look on her face) Zoey...

Zoey: (sadly) But I thought Mike was interested in me...

Emma: (puts a hand on her shoulder) He is, Zoey! Trust me. Mike is totally in to you! H-He's...(thinks for a second)...He's just a really dedicated actor, is all! He's only playing a character.

Zoey: (rolls her eyes in disbelief) Yeah...just playing a character. (starts walking back over to the bleachers) That's all he's ever done. I don't even know who the real Mike is.

Emma watches Zoey walk away from her in sadness, and let's out a heavy sigh.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Emma: (sighs) I shouldn't have been playing. I should've been keeping in eye on Mike or "Vito" or whoever. It's hard to be a good friend when you're keeping a secret to protect your friend's crush's privacy. If Zoey is ever going to know the truth, she needs to hear it from Mike whenever he's ready to come out about his Multiple Personality Disorder. (sighs again) But watching Zoey get hurt like this and not being able to tell her that Mike and Vito are not the same people kissing Mary-Margret is really killing me!

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Bass**_

Tyler returns to his team's bleachers, rubbing his head from the kayak he took to the head earlier as he sat down. Courtney notices Tyler's return and shoots a stern look at him.

Courtney: Where were you?

Tyler: Nowhere.

Courtney: (scowls) You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?!

Tyler: (defensively) No! (nervously darts his eyes to the right) Maybe...(shrugs in defense)...so?!

Courtney: (scolds) So?! She could've been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her!

The camera pans to show Lindsay playing with her hands innocently.

Anthony: (rolls his eyes and whispers to Jenny) Only if she's not really as brain dead moronic than she appears to be.

Jenny: (whispers back) If that were the case, she's as good an actress as Mike is an actor.

Anthony nodded in agreement.

Chris: (to the campers) Okay! This is it. The final tie-breaking game!

Noah: (sarcastically cheers) Go team, go!

—

The Killer Bass are all gathered into a group huddle as they discuss their strategy.

Duncan: Ok, who's going in?

Harold: I think it's my turn.

Courtney: No way! We actually have a chance to win this!

Harold reluctantly nods in agreement as he walks back to the bleachers.

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Final Game**_

Chris: Gophers. Bass. Let's send this sample to the lab... and see whatcha made of!

Chef blows his whistle, signifying the start of the final game.

On the Gophers side of the dodgeball court stood Heather, "Vito", Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Sharon, and Eleyna, while on the Killer Bass side of the dodgeball court stood Duncan, Lightning, Courtney, DJ, Brick, David, and Tyler. Immediately after the whistle was blown, Gwen kicked up a dodgeball and handed it over to Sharon, who quickly handed it over to Vito.

Heather: (claps her hands together) C'mon people! (The same routine of Gwen kicking up the ball, handing it to Sharon and Sharon handing the ball to another player continued, confusing some of the Killer Bass) Quick feet, fast hands!

Once "Vito", Leshawna, and Sharon each had their own ball, all three of them threw their balls at David, who gets hit with every ball. Chef blew his whistle, signifying that David was out.

 _ **Gophers: 7 Bass: 6**_

The Killer Bass were shocked by this new development.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Sharon: During the fourth game, I thought up a way to use the Killer Bass' newfound strategy against them. Their plan is to overpower an individual player by firing their dodgeballs all at once. Though so far the strategy has proved to be successful at overpowering us, I can guarantee that their strategy shall not secure the win for them this time. Since there are seven of us total per team, I theorized that if our team were to gang up on someone from the opposing team with three dodgeballs at once, we will not only increase our odds of hitting that person out, but also have more chances to throw dodgeballs at the remaining opposing teammates rather than just throwing all the dodgeballs at once. I figured three would be enough since in addition to make dodging the balls more difficult for the other team, we also want to be able to knock another player out as soon as possible to increase our team's number advantage.

—

Back on the dodgeball court, Brick, Lightning, and Duncan tried their "rush the new guy" strategy by throwing their dodgeballs all at once. Two dodgeballs were thrown by Lightning, and one was thrown from both Duncan and Brick. However, a dodgeball from the Screaming Gophers' side of the dodgeball court hits the oncoming cluster of dodgeballs in the middle, sending the balls flying in different directions. One dodgeball bounced back over to the Killer Bass side of the dodgeball court and hits DJ. The second dodgeball almost hit Owen, but thankfully he stepped aside before the ball made an impact. The third dodgeball actually ended up hitting Chris in the face this time, knocking him down with a pained groan.

Chris: (groans) Owww...not the face, dude!

Noah: (cheers sarcastically) Knock em our! Throw em out! Rah! Rah! (Just then, Noah is struck with the fourth and final dodgeball and is knocked backwards) OW!

Emma: (smirks) Wow, sports really aren't your forte.

Chris: (stands back up, groaning in pain and covering his right eye, which was now black and swollen) Alright, Gophers! Who threw the dodgeball?!

Emma: (shouts from the bleachers) Heather did it!

Heather glared at Emma, who smirked mischievously.

Chris: (scowls) Heather, you're benched for the rest of the game!

Chef blows his whistle, signifying that Heather was out.

 _ **Gophers: 6 Bass: 5**_

Heather: (shocked) What?! That is not fair!

Chris: On the contrary, hitting the host is like hitting the referee in any sports event. Both will get your team penalized.

Heather: But it wasn't even m-...

Chris: (holds up a hand) Don't care.

Heather: But I didn't-...

Chris: (unfazed) Don't care.

Heather: But...

Chris: Still don't care.

Heather growls in frustration and heads towards her team's bleachers. She glares daggers at her teammates as they appeared to have enjoyed watching the scene that had just unfolded in front of them, especially one pixie-cut blonde in particular.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Emma: (smirks) Yeah...I have absolutely no idea who threw the dodgeball. But I figured Chris was going to penalize our team anyway so I blamed it on Heather. (crosses her arms with a satisfied smirk) Not so fun when you're the one getting blamed for something you didn't do, huh Heather? Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Sharon: (snickers) All of that for just throwing one dodgeball in the center of four oncoming dodgeballs so they would deflect in different directions? (snickers again) I was just trying to block the other team's dodgeballs, but I did not expect all of that to happen. (Pushes her glasses up) Luckily, no one saw me throw the ball and to make the situation all the more fantastic, Heather took the fall. Juvenile as it may be compared to what she has done so far, I will take immense satisfaction in anything that causes Heather misfortune. I'll have to make sure to give my thanks to Emma later. Even if she doesn't know it, she still has my back. Though I don't blame her for not recognizing me yet. It has been a while since middle school. She may have stayed the same, but I have definitely changed.

—

Meanwhile on the dodgeball court, Lightning is shown to be taunting the Screaming Gophers team, while holding a dodgeball.

Lightning: Yo, listen up! You Gophers may be ahead, but the Lightning's gonna make sure the Killer Bass SHA-DOMINATE this game! (Lightning prepares to throw the ball at a particularly large Gopher) Starting with you, Tubby!

As Lightning threw the ball at Owen, he caught the ball effortlessly with one hand. Owen had an intense look of fury on his face.

Owen: (speaks slowly and angrily) That. Is. IT! You can call me fat! You can call me Dough-Boy! You can call me Wide-Load! You can even call me a "gargantuan tub of lard"! (Narrows his eyes further) But know this Lightning, nobody and I mean nobody...CALLS ME TUUUUBBBBBBYYYYYY!

Owen bellows a loud and furious battle cry as he intensely throws the dodgeball with all of his might at Lightning, hitting him in the face and sending him falling back a few feet. The area was silent for a moment before the Gophers started cheering at Owen.

Owen: (chuckles) I don't know what got into me.

—

 _ **Time skip**_

The game continued on as many of the Gophers and Killer Bass were seen either being hit with dodgeballs or tagging in other members of their team. The game appeared to be evenly matched as if either team could possibly win. At one point, Luke handed Harold a dodgeball. Harold accepted the ball happily and walked onto the court.

Duncan: (to Harold) Back of the court, Princess.

Harold lowers his head in disappointment and starts walking towards the back of the court. While momentarily distracted from watching Harold, Courtney was struck in the back of the head by a dodgeball that was thrown by "Vito".

"Vito": Ey yo! Dat's what you's get for calling Mike a "weird stick figure"! Anyone's gonna be body shaming that scrawny goombah is gonna be me, aight?

Courtney and a few members from the Gophers team looked confused at Mike/Vito seemingly referring himself in the third person.

Leshawna: (whispers to Trent and Gwen on the bleachers) If that ain't a red flag for low self-esteem, I don't know what is.

Trent: (nods with Gwen and whispers back) Honestly, its very bizarre how dedicated Mike is with his method acting.

Gwen: (nods) Yeah, it's almost as if he were a completely different person.

Emma and Cameron, who were sitting in front of the trio on the bleachers, gulped nervously.

Gwen: (chuckles) As if that could ever be the case.

Trent: (smiles and nods) Yeah, no way that could happen to someone.

Leshawna: (nods) True that.

Emma and Cameron both sighed with relief.

Gwen: (points to the dodgeball court) Hey, look! There's only one player left on each team.

Trent, Leshawna, Emma, and Cameron turned their attention towards the dodgeball court, where Tyler and Luke are seen carrying a knocked out DJ off of the dodgeball court. As soon as the trio walked off-screen, Harold was revealed to be the only one left on the Bass side of the dodgeball court.

Cameron: Who's left on our side?

The teammates turned their attention towards their side of the dodgeball court, showing them that the last member of their team still in the game was "Vito".

Emma: (smirks) This game is so ours!

The Gophers cheered for their impending victory while the members of the Bass team either looked concern or have already given up hope.

"Vito": (smirks as he picks up a dodgeball) Ey yo, don't take dis personally bro, but you's gotta go down.

Anthony: (facepalms) We're so (*beep*)ed!

Harold got into a fighting stance, similar to that of fictional martial art fighters, and motioning for "Vito" to come at him through a hand gesture. "Vito" was surprised by Harold's confidence at first, but regains his composure as he begins throwing multiple dodgeballs at him. However to the surprise of everyone, Harold gracefully dodged every dodgeball that was thrown his way. He was even able to dodge a ball by leaning backwards enough that the ball barely missed his nose. Everyone on the Gophers team stopped cheering and looked very stunned at this turn of events, even Noah dropped his book and looked surprised.

Noah: (amazed) Whoa!

Courtney: (to Chef while making a "T" gesture with her arms) Time-out! Time-out!

"Vito": Ey! She can't call a timeout! Yo Ref, can she do dat?

Chef looked at Chris for his input.

Chris: (shrugs his shoulders) Eh, it's the last game. I'll allow it.

With that, Chef blew his whistle to signify the start of the timeout.

"Vito": (crosses his arms and walks back over to the Gophers bleachers) Pfft...whatever.

Over at the Bass bleachers, everyone was expressing their impression of Harold's dodging skills.

Duncan: Man that boy's got dodge! Where'd you learn to do that?

Harold: (Jenny squirts water into Harold's mouth with a water bottle, which Harold spits out onto Tyler instead of into the bucket that he was holding) Figure skating.

Anthony: (sighs heavily) Harold, I really...REALLY hate to admit it, but even I'm impressed by what you just did.

Brick: (salutes) Agreed. Very impressive maneuvers, solider!

David: (becomes more serious) Unfortunately, dodging is not going to be enough to win this challenge.

Courtney: David is right. To win this, you either have to throw him out...

Anthony: (interrupts) Which we all know you can't do because you throw worse than my grandmother, god rest her soul.

Courtney: (continues) Or catch the ball. Can you do it?

Harold: (nods with confidence) Definitely!

Jenny squirts some more water into Harold's mouth with a water bottle.

DJ: (slaps Harold hard on the back, causing him to spit out the water onto Tyler once again) Awesome! Now go catch that ball!

—

 _ **Dodgeball Court: Final Game, Final Players**_

As "Vito" and Harold walked back onto their sides of the dodgeball court, both of their teams can be heard cheering for them. Both players stared intensely at each other as they waited for someone to make the next move.

Bass Team minus Anthony: (cheers) Harold! Harold! Harold!

Anthony: (yells out) Don't screw this up, Harold!

Over at the Gophers bleachers, their was a mix of people cheering for "Mike" and others cheering for "Vito".

"Vito": (prepares to throw the dodgeball) Nerdlinger's (throws the dodgeball with all his might) OUTTA HERE!

The dodgeball went straight towards Harold, sending him back hard against the glass wall. Harold slides down slowly as the Killer Bass waited in anticipation for the end result. Harold then holds up the dodgeball, revealing that he had actually caught the ball and secured victory for the Killer Bass. Everyone on the Killer Bass team then began to cheer with excitement as Chef blew his whistle, signifying that the Bass had won.

 _ **Gophers: 0 Bass: 1**_

Chris: (announces with excitement) The Killer Bass win!

The Killer Bass team continued to cheer for their victory. Surprisingly, even Anthony was excited about his team winning as he was shown giving Jenny a high five before he realized what he had done and turned away with embarrassment, much to Jenny's amusement.

"Vito": (shocked) Ey yo, dat's impossible! No way de Vito lost to dat nerd!

The Killer Bass are then seen carrying Harold as a group as they exit the gymnasium court.

Duncan: Nice dodge, skater nerd!

As for the Gophers, they all looked shocked and disappointed by the sting of their defeat at the hands of the Killer Bass.

Chris: (walks over to the Gophers) Gophers, what happened?

Emma: (deadpanned) Human shields...

Heather: (irritated) Flirting...

Noah: What can I say, Chris? Weak effort.

The Gophers glares daggers at Noah in irritation and annoyance.

Gwen: (stands up, angrily) Oh shut it, Noah! (walks away)

Emma: (stands up, irritated) Screw you, Noah! (turns her angry glare towards Justin) And you too, Justin! (walks away, mumbling angrily) (*beep*)ing jerk, using me as a human shield...

Heather: (stands up and angrily glares at Noah) Y'know for once, I agree with them!

Heather starts walking away just as Gwen and Emma had done, along with the majority of their team except for Trent, Justin, and "Vito".

Noah: (deadpan) Touchy. (looks around at the glares pointed towards himself by Trent, Justin, and "Vito") What? I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Harold: (shrugs as he holds a bag of potato chips) I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I won the dodgeball competition. (eats a potato chip) People will probably all want my autograph when the show's over and stuff.

Mike: (looks worried) Okay, did Vito show up earlier? (groans in disappointment) Chester and Svetlana are hard enough to keep in line, but Vito?! (sighs heavily) Things just went from tough to suck-tacular! (lowers his head in sadness) I don't even know what he's done, but I already know I'm gonna have a hard time talking my way out of whatever mess he's caused.

—

 _ **Gophers Cabin: Girls Side**_

Inside the Screaming Gophers' girls cabin, Heather and her alliance members sat around as they held an alliance meeting.

Heather: (clears her throat) Okay, guys. While I would like to address _certain_ alliance members inappropriate behaviors during the challenge...(Heather glares at Lindsay, who lowers her head in shame) We must focus on who we're going to vote off tonight. This is our first time voting someone off as a group and if we use our numbers advantage, we can ensure that the one who goes home tonight is the loser of our choice.

Cameron: (chimes in) Considering how they behaved during the challenge, the two most likely players to go home tonight are either Justin or Noah.

Alex: Definitely Noah. He didn't like do anything today.

Sharon: (pushes her glasses up) Saying that sports were not his forte was no excuse considering that even members of our team who are just about or less athletic than him participated.

Lindsay: Yeah, I mean at least the rest of us actually tried.

Heather: (narrows her eyes at Lindsay) That is when we were not too busy flirting with the enemy!

Lindsay sighs heavily and lowers her head in shame again.

Alex: (puts a hand on Lindsay's shoulder and scowls at Heather) Hey, lay off already! It's not like she was the only one doing it! Mike made out with Mary-Margret and I'll bet Emma is chatting it up with Luke as we speak.

Sharon: If she's not too busy sleeping or plotting her revenge against Justin.

Heather: Trust me, I'll definitely be laying into them later, but we're not in an alliance with them and I have already told all of you that conversing with the enemy was against the rules! But for now, we must push that topic aside to make our final decision on who to vote off.

Cameron: I'm okay with voting off Noah. Seems like the most logical course of action since everyone else is mad at him.

Heather: (nods) Agreed. Not to mention that he is deadweight considering he didn't even try to win the challenge or even seemed to care.

Sharon: (raises her hand) If I may, I believe I have an alternative solution that will benefit our alliance.

Heather: (rolls her eyes) Well, don't just raise your hand! Tell us your idea already!

Sharon: (lowers her hand and adjusts her glasses) Right. While I do agree with you that Noah's lack of participation in today's challenge and overall sarcastic attitude are substantial enough reasons to vote him off, I believe we could work this elimination into our favor if we vote if Justin instead.

Heather: (raises an eyebrow) What do you mean? Justin at least did something today instead of nothing like Noah. Plus as an added bonus, he made Emma suffer today.

Alex: (scowls) And Eleyna.

Cameron: And Zoey.

Heather: (shrugs) Yeah, well there's that. But I honestly don't care about those two either, so again, why should we vote for Justin?

Sharon: Noah may be less than worthless when it comes to physical activities, but his intellect could benefit us in future challenges. As for Justin, all he has going for him is his astronomically impossible good looks and his charisma, which can only get someone so far in this competition before we realize how useless he truly is. As you have seen today during the challenge, Justin is more concerned with preserving his beauty over securing victory for his team as he failed to dodge the dodgeballs and used members of his own team to shield himself from the ball's impact. Not to mention that Justin can use his charm and good looks to manipulate the girls, Owen, and Alex to keep him in the game longer than he should. Since our alliance is made up of four people that will not be able to resist his beauty, it will only be a matter of time before our alliance grows too small to sustain.

Heather: (thinks for a moment) You are making a fairly good point, Sharon. Justin does seem pretty useless for physical challenges if he cares so much about maintaining his looks.

Cameron: I don't think he's smart enough for intellectual challenges as well.

Alex: (whines) But he's soooo perfectly hot!

This statement earned Alex a few strange looks from his teammates until Sharon spoke up.

Sharon: All the more reason why we should eliminate him immediately. If we do not vote him off soon, we'll all become too entranced by his good looks to stop him from making it to the finale.

Alex: (sighs, then pouts) Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Cameron: Do we even have enough votes to vote him off? There's only five of us and the remaining ten are probably focused on voting off Noah.

Sharon: Not exactly. I overheard Emma talking with some of the other teammates about voting off Justin. So far, she has managed to secure votes from Mike, Zoey, and Eleyna. Counting Emma's vote, she has secured four votes for Justin and combined with our five votes, there will be nine votes for Justin. But there's more! I can guarantee ourselves one more vote for not only this elimination, but for future eliminations as well.

Heather: And how exactly do you plan on doing that?

Sharon: (smirks) Just leave it to me and you will see.

—

 _ **Dock of Shame**_

Over at the dock of shame, Emma and Luke are hanging out on the dock and watching the sunset.

Luke: It sucks that your team has to vote someone off tonight.

Emma: (playfully smirks) Yeah, but don't worry. Your team will have a turn next time.

Luke: (raises an eyebrow with a smile) You seriously think we're going to let your team beat us again now that we have tasted victory? I think you took one too many balls to the face. (suddenly remembers her black eye and cringes) No offense.

Emma: I'll forget about it as long as you forget about me hitting you in the face with that dodgeball.

Luke: It's cool, especially since you were trying to hit that jerk Justin instead. Speaking of, how's your campaign to vote him off going?

Emma: (sighs heavily) So far, I've only got four votes, counting mine. I tried to secure more votes, but Owen won't vote for Justin for whatever reason, I haven't seen Cameron since we left the court, and Leshawna told me she'd help me out after Noah gets eliminated because of something about Noah learning respect or something.

Luke: So I take it your team is still pissed at Noah?

Emma: Yeah, pretty much. I can understand why, but I really do think that Justin is the one who should be going home today. It's not just because I'm salty over the whole human shield thing, but also because I believe that him being around will be a liability for our team.

Luke: Well, even if you can't vote him off tonight, I'm sure your team will have many, (smirks slyly) many more chances to get rid of him in the future.

Emma: (fake gasps and playfully punches Luke in the arm) Don't count on it just because your team lucked themselves into a win.

Luke: Was it luck or was it skill? Frankly, I don't know. All I know is that I'm safe (stands up) and you have to go vote someone off in a few minutes.

Emma: (reminds) This time. Next time, my team is going dominate your team.

Luke: (slyly smirks) We'll see. (turns to start walking away) See ya later!

Emma: (shouts back) Later!

As soon as Luke had left Emma behind, someone approached the docks and walked towards Emma. Emma turned and her smile had quickly turned into a scowl and a huff of annoyance when she saw who it was.

Justin: Sup?

Emma: (rolls her eyes) What do you want, Justin?

Justin: (starts taking his shirt off) Oh nothing. I just came down here for a quick swim before elimination.

Emma found herself mesmerized by Justin's abs for a moment before she quickly snapped out of it, though she struggled to keep her attention away from the abs.

Emma: Well, the water's right here, so as they say: "Go jump in a lake!".

Justin: I planned to, but since your here anyway, (sits down next to Emma) I thought it would be a good opportunity to bury the hatchet about today's events.

Emma: (scowls) Which parts? The one where you used me, Eleyna, and Zoey as human shields? Or the one where your unbearably vain obsession with your looks messed up our team's gameplay?

Justin: Oh c'mon, I've already told you that I had to persevere my beauty for my modeling career.

Emma: (turns her head away in annoyance) Then why did you sign up for a show like this in the first place?

Justin: My agent, Jesus's, idea. He said screen time is good for publicity. (turns Emma's head back towards him) Which I can't achieve if I'm voted off the show so early.

Emma: (pulls herself away) Forget it, Justin! I'm not changing my mind about voting you off! You're going down soon, pretty boy.

Justin: (stands back up) C'mon, Emma. Even you can't stay mad at me forever. Surely, you must understand how important it is to keep a beautiful face and a beaut body like these in perfect condition.

Justin does some poses for Emma, although she seemed more distracted by Justin's abs than anything else, which Justin didn't seem to mind as long as it distracted her from her anger towards him.

—

 _ **Confessional**_

Justin: Mediocrely attractive girls like Emma tend to hold a grudge, even towards supermodels like myself. But I am pretty sure I have just persuaded her into changing her mind about voting for me.

Emma: (appears awestruck) Those abs...

—

 _ **Campfire Pit**_

Nighttime fell as the camera cuts to the campfire pit. The Screaming Gophers has just arrived and were taking their seats for the elimination ceremony to begin. Zoey, who was still upset over "Vito" making out with Mary-Margret, moped into her seat. Mike, who was still unaware of what "Vito" had done during today's challenge, tries to sit next to her, only for Zoey to sigh and move towards one of the seats in the back row. Before Mike could say anything to her, Emma put her hand on Mike's shoulder and shook her head to inform Mike that it was best to just leave her be. This made Mike realize that "Vito" had indeed done something in today's challenge that upset Zoey, causing Mike to let out a sigh of remorse. Chris then arrived with a plate of fourteen marshmallows.

Chris: Screaming Gophers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony.

Heather: (scowls) And hopefully our only elimination ceremony for quite a while.

Chris: Gotta say, Gophers. I'm sensing a lot of tension from your team. (camera pans to Zoey while Chris continues in a mocking tone of voice) In fact, this tension is so delish, I could kiss someone. (Zoey lets out a depressed sigh before burrowing her face into her knees. The camera then pans over to a very confused and cringing Mike) Not you Mike, we all know where those lips have been. (Mike's cringe deepens and he hides his face in embarrassment. The camera pans back over to Chris). But maybe Emma and Justin wanna kiss and makeup?

Emma: (annoyed) Can we just get on with it already?

Chris: Didn't think so. Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. (The camera pans slowly towards the mixed expressions shown on the campers' faces. Some looked concern while others were just blank) One of you will be going home and you can't come back...Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. (smiles) Owen!

Owen pumps his fists excitedly before walking up towards Chris to claim his marshmallow, along with the next few campers who names were called following him after.

Chris: Gwen! Cameron! Sharon! Trent!

Trent stood up and gave Justin a high five before walking up to claim his marshmallow.

Chris: Heather! Alex!

Heather and Alex stood up and walked towards Chris to claim their marshmallows, with Alex waving to Lindsay as he walked off-screen.

Chris: Emma! Leshawna!

Both girls got up and walked towards Chris to claim their marshmallows.

Chris: Eleyna!

Eleyna stands up and smiles at Lindsay before walking towards Chris to claim her marshmallow.

Chris: Lindsay!

Lindsay: (stands up and throws her arms in the air excitedly) Woo-hoo! Yeah! (rushes over to Chris and happily claims her marshmallow) Woo-hoo! (kisses the marshmallow repeatedly as she joins the other safe players).

Chris: Zoey!

Zoey peeks her head out from between her legs and tread depressingly towards Chris to claim her marshmallow.

Chris: And Mike! Or Chester, Svetlana, Vito, or whatever the heck your name is. You're safe, dude.

Mike sighed heavily as he walked towards Chris to claim his marshmallow. Only one marshmallow remained on the plate. Neither of the remaining campers, Noah or Justin, looked worried though. As a matter of fact, both of them sat back with a satisfied smirk on their face.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

The camera pans and zooms on Noah, still showing a content and satisfied smirk on his face. The camera then pans over to Justin, who was wearing an equally content and satisfied smirk on his face as well. Not much later, Chris finally called out the name of the final camper, much to the shock and dismay of the latter.

Chris: Noah!

Noah walked towards Chris with pride as he claimed the last marshmallow. Naturally, Justin was shocked by this outcome.

Chris: Justin, I personally think this is very wrong. But tonight, hotness just wasn't enough for your team. It's time to catch the Boat of Losers, bra!

Justin lowers his head in disappointment and sadly walks off-screen towards the Dock of Shame.

Noah: (smirks) Sucks to be you, bra! (tosses his marshmallow into his mouth).

A few campers glares daggers at Noah, but many seemed satisfied with the outcome of this elimination ceremony. Surprisingly, the one most satisfied with this outcome was Sharon as she displayed a smirk that was bigger than the others.

—

 _ **Confessional: Replay**_

Emma: (appears awestruck) Those abs...(becomes serious) are not going to make me change my mind. I'll admit it that I have a thing for guys with abs, but after seeing the way Justin behaved today, he is an exception. As a matter of fact, I can safely say that Justin is one of the most unattractive guys that I have ever met in my life. He may be handsome on the outside, but his actions have shown me how ugly he is on the inside. My moms have always taught me that no matter what a person looks like on the outside, the inside of a person reflects their true beauty or ugliness. I've seen it and once other people realize that, they will see it too. So even if my votes don't get rid of him tonight, I will never stop trying and nothing he says or does will make me change my mind.

—

 _ **Unseen Footage**_

Somewhere in the forest, before the elimination ceremony, Noah sat on a rock and read a book before he was approached by a certain blonde intellectual from his team.

Sharon: Figures I would find you here out.

Noah: (doesn't even look up from his book) Yeah, I find it very difficult to read around my team while their all giving me the "evil eye" at once.

Sharon: I suppose you've already realized that you are a prime candidate for being voted off tonight, am I correct?

Noah: (still doesn't look up from his book) And the "obvious award" goes to you. It's their loss if the majority of our team decides to kick off one of the few people who actually has any brains on our team. But who knows? Maybe Emma's salty campaign to vote off Justin will succeed? Either way, I won't be fazed at all.

Sharon: I assume that Emma has come to you for your vote prior to my arrival?

Noah: Few minutes ago, you just missed her. I made a deal with her that I would vote for Justin and in exchange she promised not to vote for me next time we lose, which I was going to do anyway, but I let her think that I wasn't.

Sharon: (adjusts her glasses) Smart move. You took advantage of her frustration with Justin.

Noah: (shrugs) I suppose, but not as smart as you weaseling yourself into Heather's alliance to gain a numbers advantage in votes.

Sharon: (unfazed by Noah's knowledge of her alliance with Heather, shrugs) I suppose it was a little too obvious considering that I have been interacting with Heather and the others a lot lately despite my resentment towards Heather.

Noah: Not to mention that Heather hates you almost as much as she hates Emma, Gwen, and Leshawna combined. Honestly, I have no idea how no one else has caught on yet.

Sharon: Ignorance, I suppose.

Noah: (closes his book) So, let me just cut to the chase here. What do you and Heather want from me?

Sharon: Quite simple. Our alliance has made plans to either vote out you or Justin. Luckily, I have managed to convince them that voting off Justin would be the more preferable choice and that we can use our strength in numbers to benefit our alliance by making a deal with you.

Noah: I doubt this is about my vote as I have already told you that I had already had my mind set on voting for Justin.

Sharon: Very perceptive. You are correct. I anticipated that you would have already decided on voting for Justin with or without Emma making a deal with you. However, I am here to make a deal that could benefit the both of us.

Noah: (sarcastically) God forbid you keep me in suspense any longer. What's the deal already?

Sharon: My alliance and I will vote for Justin tonight at the elimination ceremony as long as you agree that you will owe us a favor in return.

Noah: And by "us", you mean Heather, right?

Sharon: Most likely.

Noah: And am I correct to assume that if I don't accept the deal, you will go back to Heather and the others and tell them to vote me off?

Sharon: (nods) Affirmative, though personally I would dread having to do so since that will leave me with one less great mind to converse with, but I will do what I have to to get ahead in this alliance. (looks disgusted) Even if it means having to please Heather.

Noah: Considering that I have no alternative other than being voted off the island, I'll take my chances with owing Heather a favor. (holds out a hand) I'll also keep quiet about your alliance with Heather. I mean the smartest decision would be to either blackmail you into letting me join like I'm assuming you did to Heather or just expose the alliance to the others right away and have them pick you guys off one by one, but I rather just sit back and watch the alliance play out.

Sharon: (shakes Noah's hand) Glad to see that we can come to a mutual agreement.

Noah: (shakes Sharon's hand) Likewise.

The scene fades to black...

—

 _ **Votes: Screaming Gophers**_

Alex: Justin

Cameron: Justin

Eleyna: Justin

Emma: JUSTIN

Gwen: Noah

Heather: Justin

Justin: Noah

Leshawna: Noah

Lindsay: Justin

Mike: Justin

Noah: Justin

Owen: Heather

Sharon: Justin

Trent: Noah

Zoey: Justin

 _ **Final Tally:**_

Justin: 10

Noah: 4

Heather: 1

—

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Hi, everyone! I'm back after several months of hell...I mean college work. Yeah...I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I know last time I said I would try to not make the next chapter take too long to publish, but things just got hectic with college work and changing majors and all sorts of life events that have left me with little time to write. At least the extra time allowed to thoroughly think through how I wanted this chapter to be told. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfiction and feel free to share any thoughts, feedback, and or questions regarding my fanfiction or this chapter. As always, hearing back from my readers always makes my day! In addition, I would like to thank EndeavorT and OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020 for their thoughts on who I should have voted off in this chapter since even though I ended up using EndeavorT's idea, they were the only two that responded when I sent the request out. Though there are some things about my fanfiction that I want to keep as canon, my fanfiction will not be guaranteed as 100% canon to avoid certain outcomes and eliminations becoming too predictable.**


End file.
